Mauvaise réputation
by The Devil is Lucky
Summary: L'enfance de Naruto revisitée, sujet bien connu, mais d'une manière différente. Famille, amitié, humour, tristesse, romance —bien plus tard—, enfin, tout ce qui compose la vie de plusieurs personnes. Univers de l'œuvre originale, PAS alternatif. Rating T pour les thèmes abordés, ainsi que pour le langage —parfois.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour —ou bonsoir—, ceci est la version corrigée (orthographe, enfin surtout de mauvaises tournures de phrases, etc.) de cette fic ! Voilà pour la première explication._

_Le sujet de cette histoire, qui me trottait dans la tête depuis pas mal de temps : l'enfance de notre Naruto national !_

_Et l'injustice de ce qu'il a vécu. Du coup, j'ai inventé un personnage qui a ma personnalité, mais en améliorée, parce que, bien sûr, cette OC n'a pas vécu les même choses que moi, elle est plus comme une projection de ce que je voudrais faire si je pouvais être balancée dans le monde de _Naruto_ !_

_Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi. Tout à Kishimoto. Sauf Yume (traduction de son prénom : "rêve", je trouvais ça poétique, et vous pouvez imaginer d'autres raisons à ce nom si vous voulez !)_

_Note : Je ne respecte pas tous les éléments de l'œuvre originale. Les plus flagrants sont volontaires, mais parfois, c'est simplement parce que c'est venu comme ça, au fil de l'écriture._

_À présent, bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 1.**

* * *

La jeune fille entra sous l'abri du stand de nourriture, pressée d'échapper à la pluie. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en s'asseyant, et sourit au vieux tenancier, qui lui sourit en retour, amusé. Visiblement, elle n'était pas la première personne à agir ainsi.

« Bonsoir ma petite dame ! Un bol pour vous réchauffer ?

– Bonsoir ! Oui, volontiers.

– C'est parti ! »

La jeune fille le regarda s'affairer, amusée, profitant du temps qu'il mettait à lui préparer son dîner pour se délester de sa veste trempée par la pluie, qu'elle posa sur ses genoux. Le stand étant rempli, elle ne pouvait la poser nulle part ailleurs. Elle attrapa ensuite ses longs cheveux bruns ondulés et les essora au-dessus du sol, les gouttes tombant facilement.

« Et voilà pour vous, un bon bouillon de ramens bien chaud ! Ça va vous requinquer.

– Merci beaucoup ! Bon appétit ! »

Elle attrapa ses baguettes, qu'elle sépara en deux, les prit dans sa main droite, et de l'autre, prit une cuillère, alternant les bouchées avec les cuillerées de bouillon.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle poussa un soupir soulagé, le ventre plein. Un bol, c'était une portion bien généreuse, surtout le soir. Elle coula un regard sur ses voisins, observant pour la première fois de la soirée son environnement.

Deux hommes d'âge mûr contre le mur de gauche, suivis de trois vieilles femmes, apparemment des commères, au vu de leurs chuchotis et de leurs airs conspirateurs.

Toutefois, ce qui l'étonna, ce furent les regards mauvais tournés en sa direction. Surprise, elle se retourna vers sa droite, se demandant si c'était vraiment elle la cible de ces regards. Elle vit un tout petit garçon, visiblement seul, des cheveux blonds comme les blés, de grands yeux bleus comme le ciel, et de drôles de moustaches sur les joues. Il portait un tee-shirt blanc, un pantalon noir, et une veste foncée était posée sur ses genoux.

Ce qui l'étonna le plus, ce furent les trois bols vides devant lui.

Alors, ignorant la mine renfrognée du gamin, elle décida de lui parler.

« Comment tu fais pour manger autant ? Un seul bol, ça suffit à me caler, alors trois ! La vache, je ne pensais pas que c'était possible !

– Hein ? Vous... Vous me parlez ? demanda timidement le gamin.

– Eh bien oui. Pourquoi ? Tu préfères que je te laisse tranquille ?

– Heu...

– Mademoiselle !

– Oui ? fit la jeune fille, se retournant.

– Vous ne devriez pas lui parler, conseilla la vieille qui l'avait interpellée.

– Ah ? Et pourquoi ça ?

– C'est l'enfant maudit, il apporte le malheur !

– C'est gentil de vous soucier de moi, mais je ne suis pas superstitieuse. Je ne vois pas en quoi cet enfant pourrait me faire du mal.

– Il est mauvais, insista la mamie.

– En quoi ? répliqua la jeune fille, agacée.

– C'est le démon !

– Le démon ? Moi, je vois un enfant.

– C'est trompeur, il est...

– Arrête ! On n'a pas le droit d'en parler, c'est tabou ! intervint l'un des deux hommes.

– Bon, écoutez, fit la jeune fille, si vous n'avez rien de mieux à m'opposer comme arguments, je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas vous croire. Ce gosse est peut-être différent des autres, même si je ne sais pas en quoi, mais il n'a pas l'air dangereux pour un sou, alors si je lui parle, je ne vois pas où est le problème ! »

Cette fois franchement énervée, elle se retourna vers l'enfant, stupéfait qu'on prenne sa défense.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ?

– Hum... Na... Naruto...

– Comme les ramens ? C'est marrant ! Allez, allons-nous en, l'ambiance est pourrie ici. Et je t'invite, t'as pas à payer.

– Mais...

– Tu me payeras mon prochain repas ! »

Elle se tourna vers le tenancier du stand et s'adressa alors à lui :

« Merci pour le repas, euh... ?

– Ichiraku, sourit l'homme.

– Merci pour le repas, Ichiraku-san, c'était délicieux.

– Au plaisir de vous revoir avec le petit ! »

Avec un sourire reconnaissant, elle paya les quatre bols, enfila sa veste, attrapa le gosse par la main —ce qui fit grincer les dents des autres clients— et l'entraîna avec elle, rattrapant la veste du gamin qui avait failli tomber, et partit sous le regard bienveillant d'Ichiraku.

Ils marchèrent ainsi sous la pluie un moment, avant qu'elle ne se retourne vers l'enfant.

« Mais... Mais enfile ta veste ! C'est un coup à attraper la crève !

– Heu... Mais c'est vous qui avez ma veste...

– Ah ? Ah oui, merde... Tiens ! Désolée de ne pas m'en être aperçue plus tôt...

– Non, non... Merci...

– Quelle sale bande de vieux croûtons ! Non mais, parler d'un enfant comme ça, c'est n'importe quoi !

– Heu, madame ?

– Ah non, pas madame ! Tu me tutoies, et tu m'appelles par mon prénom ! Je m'appelle Yume. D'accord ?

– Euh, ok.

– Bon, on ne va pas rester sous cette pluie, viens, j'habite pas loin.

– Mais...

– Oh, t'inquiète, je ne vais pas te manger ! Je te ramène chez toi quand il ne pleuvra plus, promis !

– ... »

Quelques minutes plus tard, passées à courir pour arriver au plus vite, les deux compagnons d'un soir arrivèrent chez la jeune fille. Elle farfouilla dans son petit sac à main un instant, sortit ses clés et déverrouilla la porte. Elle habitait au rez-de-chaussée d'un petit immeuble, dans un quartier plutôt joli lorsqu'il faisait beau. Manque de chance, il pleuvait.

« Bienvenue chez moi ! Bon, c'est pas très grand, c'est vrai, mais c'est confortable. »

Naruto observa les lieux, et se sentit aussitôt à l'aise. C'était rangé, mais quelques affaires traînant ici et là donnaient un effet vivant et chaleureux. Les murs beige clair, voire blanc cassé, ajoutaient une touche de douceur bienvenue.

Yume l'emmena dans le salon, retira sa veste, puis celle du garçon, et l'observa. Naruto se sentit rougir sous ce regard inquisiteur.

« Ouais, t'es pas beau à voir. On dirait un petit chat mouillé.

– Eh !

– Avec tes vêtements, tu risques de tomber malade.

– Et vous alors ?

– Moi aussi, j'en conviens. Mais tutoies-moi, je t'ai dit, je ne suis pas assez vieille pour être vouvoyée !

– T'as quel âge ?

– Eh bien, t'as aucune manière ! Ça ne se fait pas, de demander son âge à une fille !

– Ah bon ?

– Non, mais bon, c'est pas grave. J'ai quinze ans. Et toi ?

– Huit ans.

– Bon, j'espère que tes parents ne m'en voudront pas de te ramener un peu tard...

– J'en ai pas.

– Hein ?

– J'ai pas de parents.

– Oh... Et un tuteur ?

– Non plus.

– Non mais c'est quoi ce village ? Laisser un môme de huit ans se débrouiller tout seul ? Ils ne sont pas biens ? Je vais en toucher deux mots au Hokage, il va m'entendre !

– Heu...

– Oh, désolée, je me suis un peu emportée ! Bon, tu vas aller prendre une douche bien chaude, je vais voir si je trouve de vieux vêtements à ta taille.

– Des vêtements de fille ?

– Non, de mon frère. Moi non plus, je n'ai pas de famille. Enfin, je n'en ai plus. Ils sont morts à cause d'une attaque de brigands, je n'étais pas là ce jour-là, ce qui fait que j'ai récupéré toutes les affaires.

– Ah...

– Je ne suis pas originaire de Konoha, mais le Hokage a offert de me loger ici, alors bien sûr, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion !

– Pas originaire... ?

– Bon, allez, à la douche ! Tu peux poser tes vêtements par terre, devant la salle de bain. Je vais t'apporter des serviettes et des vêtements de rechange. »

Elle l'emmena alors à la salle de bain et l'y laissa, allant chercher ce qu'elle avait annoncé.

Naruto, quant à lui, était ébahi. Tout s'était passé si vite, il avait à peine eu le temps de comprendre les événements et de les digérer. Lui qui pensait passer une soirée morne, triste et solitaire comme à son habitude, voilà qu'une tornade avait fait irruption dans sa vie !

Finalement, la pluie ayant empiré, Naruto passa la nuit chez Yume. Ils partagèrent le même lit, dormant ensemble, la jeune fille n'ayant pas de matelas en plus, et ne voulant pas dormir sur le canapé, ni que son invité y dorme, ils dormirent dans le même lit, heureusement deux places —c'était l'ancien lit des parents de Yume.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Naruto se réveilla seul dans le grand lit. Les rayons de soleil perçaient entre les fentes des volets de la chambre, lui permettant de s'accoutumer en douceur à la lumière.

Une bonne odeur de pain grillé fit gargouiller son ventre, et Naruto se décida à se lever.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine-salle-à-manger, il vit son hôtesse assise à la table, les cheveux en bataille, l'air encore dans le brouillard, buvant un bol de thé au lait. Elle releva les yeux en l'entendant et sourit.

« Salut ! Bien dormi ?

– Oui, merci.

– Installe-toi. T'as le choix entre du thé et du lait, ou bien les deux, et des tartines, grillées ou non. J'aime pas le café, alors il n'y en a pas.

– Du lait, ça me va, avec des tartines grillées, s'il-te-plaît.

– Y'a le grille-pain sur le plan de travail, je te laisse faire. Le pain et le beurre sont sur la table, il y a des petites assiettes dans le placard, avec des verres et des bols, et les couverts dans le premier tiroir. Sers-toi.

– Merci.

– Pas d'quoi. »

Le petit-déjeuner se passa ainsi en silence, un silence détendu et tranquille. Les rayons du soleil réchauffaient agréablement la pièce, et Naruto, malgré sa préférence pour les céréales plutôt que les tartines, avait l'impression que c'était le meilleur petit-déjeuner de toute sa vie.

Une fois fini, Yume obligea Naruto à rester assis, veillant à ce qu'il ne l'aide pas à débarrasser, malgré ses protestations.

« T'es mon invité, alors tu reste assis, et tu profites. Si tu veux faire quelque chose, alors va te débarbouiller et t'habiller, mais c'est moi et moi seule qui range.

– Ok, ok... Mais pourquoi tu veux pas que je t'aide ?

– T'es mon invité, c'est normal. Si on vivait ensemble, je te laisserais m'aider.

– Je vois... »

Yume n'insista pas, voyant qu'elle avait fait une gaffe, mais trop tard.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous deux habillés et parés pour la journée, Yume se tourna vers l'enfant, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

« Dis-moi, Naruto, on est bien samedi, aujourd'hui ?

– Heu, oui ?

– Donc, c'est le week-end ?

– Oui ?

– Donc, tu n'as pas école, et je n'ai pas boulot, hm ?

– Je crois, oui ?

– Est-ce que tu accepterais, dans ce cas, de venir avec moi ?

– Où ça ?

– Voir le Hokage.

– Pourquoi ?

– Pour l'engueuler.

– Pour le... Hein ?! Mais...

– Alors ? Tu viens ?

– Bien sûr ! »

Yume sourit, amusée. Une bonne motivation, et voilà le garnement prêt à tout. La perspective de voir le chef de village se faire rabrouer devait être une motivation suffisante.

Sans se préoccuper des regards, une fois dans la rue, une fois son sac à main attrapé et la porte de son appartement fermée à clé, elle prit la main du garçon dans la sienne et l'emmena, s'amusant des regards mauvais les suivant.

« Heu, Yume ?

– Oui, Naruto ?

– Ça te gêne pas ?

– De quoi ?

– Les regards des autres.

– Non, ils m'amusent.

– Ah bon ?

– Oui, on dirait qu'ils sont constipés. Et puis, choquer les autres, ça peut avoir du bon, parfois.

– ... Constipés... ? »

Et Naruto éclata de rire.

Un fou rire contagieux, qui tint les deux jeunes en haleine jusqu'au bâtiment central du village, où se trouvaient les bureaux des ninjas et du Hokage.

« Hou... Ah, ça fait du bien de rire ! Bon, allez, un peu de sérieux, Naruto, on peut pas y aller en riant, on sera pas écouté sinon !

– Ha ha, oui ! Ha ha ha ! Ah... »

Naruto se força à prendre une grande inspiration, pour expirer ensuite lentement, répétant plusieurs fois l'opération, prenant exemple sur Yume, qui en faisait tout autant.

Bizarrement, il semblait qu'ils soient attendus. Ils furent accueillis par le Hokage, assis derrière son bureau, qui leur fit un sourire bienveillant, les invitant à s'asseoir face à lui.

« Bonjour les enfants.

– Bonjour, Hokage-sama, répondit respectueusement Yume.

– ... B'jour...

– Alors, Yume-chan, vous êtes bien installée ? Votre appartement vous convient ?

– Oui, parfaitement ! Je suis très bien, merci encore ! Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis là, bien que je vous suis toujours reconnaissante...

– Oui, je m'en doutais. Vous avez fait la connaissance de Naruto, à ce que je vois.

– Oui, hier soir, à Ichiraku.

– Je vois.

– Dites-moi... Comment se fait-il que Naruto vive seul, à seulement huit ans ? Je suis désolée, mais je ne trouve pas ça normal. J'ai entendu des gens, en venant ici, dire que c'était un sale garnement sans manière, mais s'il n'a personne pour le guider, c'est un peu normal qu'il ne connaisse pas les codes !

– Je suis d'accord.

– Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi le laisser s'en sortir seul ?

– Parce que personne ne veut prendre Naruto en charge. Je l'aurais bien fait moi-même, seulement je suis trop vieux pour ça. De plus, j'ai trop de responsabilités, je n'aurais pas le temps.

– Je vois... Et...

– Oui ?

– Si je me proposais ?

– Vous feriez ça ? Vraiment ?

– Je sais que je suis jeune, mais... mais je sais ce que ça fait, d'être seul, et c'est déjà dur à quinze ans, alors à huit ans, je n'ose même pas imaginer combien ça doit être compliqué...

– Eh bien... Vous êtes la première à proposer de prendre soin de Naruto.

– Mais avant ça... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi les villageois traitent-ils Naruto de démon ou d'enfant maudit ? Ils ont même dit que c'était tabou, et j'avoue que je ne comprends pas.

– C'est compliqué, et je ne peux pas...

– Vous ne pensez pas que Naruto a le droit de savoir ? De comprendre pourquoi on le déteste ? Je lui ai demandé hier soir, et il m'a dit qu'il ne savait pas. Alors, sincèrement, si vous ne voulez pas me le dire à moi, au moins, dites-le à Naruto. Je peux même sortir de la pièce, si vous le voulez.

– Yume...

– Quoi, Naruto ? Tu n'es pas d'accord ? »

Les yeux remplis d'eau, Naruto souriait, heureux. Pour la première fois, quelqu'un se souciait de lui. Pour la première fois, on ne le détestait pas.

Le Hokage poussa un soupir, ne sachant pas trop comment aborder le problème.

« L'ennui, c'est qu'il y a un risque que vous rejetiez Naruto à votre tour si vous venez à être au courant, ce pourquoi j'ai demandé aux adultes de ne rien dire aux jeunes...

– C'est pour ça que les vieux croûtons d'hier ne voulaient rien dire ?

– ... Vieux croûtons... ? Oui, pourquoi pas, ça leur convient... Oui, pardon, oui, c'est pour ça.

– À quoi cela sert-il ?

– À protéger Naruto.

– À me protéger ?

– Oui, Naruto, même si je ne suis pas très présent pour toi...

– C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, commenta Yume, un peu aigre.

– ... je fais quand même de mon mieux pour assurer ta sécurité, conclut le vieil homme, ignorant l'intervention.

– Hem, dites...

– Oui, Yume-chan ?

– Si vous, vous ne détestez pas Naruto, et que vous allez même jusqu'à le protéger, pourquoi pensez-vous que je pourrais le détester ? Vous pensez que je ne suis pas capable de réfléchir, et d'utiliser mon cerveau ?

– Non, je n'ai pas dit ça... Seulement, la plupart des gens a des préjugés, et...

– Je suis, à la base, étrangère à ce village. Je n'ai pas grandi avec les mêmes valeurs, et en plus, je ne suis là que depuis quelques semaines. Je ne pense pas que mon avis externe soit rempli de préjugés, sauf votre respect.

– Oui, bien sûr... »

Le Hokage se plongea dans ses pensées, et Yume se tourna vers Naruto, qui semblait un peu perdu. Cette vue arracha un sourire à la fois attendri et triste chez la jeune fille. Elle avait toujours voulu avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur, et voilà qu'un orphelin, comme elle, arrivait dans sa vie. Comment aurait-elle pu le laisser ? Pas possible.

« Dis, Naruto...

– Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– J'ai demandé au Hokage, mais cette décision te revient...

– Quelle décision ?

– Enfin, il y en a deux, mais on va aller par étapes... Déjà, est-ce que tu veux savoir, comprendre pourquoi les villageois te détestent ?

– Eh ben... Je crois, oui...

– Tu en es sûr ?

– Ben, en fait, je ne pensais pas pouvoir savoir un jour... Mais j'pense que oui, je veux savoir.

– Bon, déjà, ça, c'est fait.

– Et la deuxième décision ?

– Oui. J'ai proposé de devenir ta tutrice, mais je ne veux pas l'être si tu n'es pas d'accord, je ne veux pas te forcer.

– Mais ça veut dire quoi, concrètement ?

– Qu'on vivrait ensemble, et que ce serait moi qui gérerais l'argent et les dépenses. Tu vivrais à ma charge, en fait.

– Et toi ?

– Quoi, moi ?

– Ça te va ?

– Crois-moi, si ça ne m'allait pas, je n'aurais pas proposé !

– Vraiment ?

– Bien sûr ! À vrai dire, c'est même une proposition un peu intéressée...

– Comment ça ?

– Eh bien, aucun de nous deux n'a plus de famille. Si je t'adopte, on aura gagné tous les deux une sorte de famille. Moi aussi, je suis seule, et hier soir, j'ai adoré être avec toi, même si tu n'étais pas très bavard !

– Heu... Alors, c'est...

– Donnant-donnant. On gagne tous les deux quelque chose. Par contre, il faudra que l'un de nous déménage, puisque l'on va habiter ensemble.

– Ah oui, c'est vrai...

– Alors ? Que décides-tu ?

– J'veux bien vivre avec toi ! T'es gentille ! »

Yume eut à nouveau un sourire attendri et se tourna vers le Hokage, attendant sa décision. Hiruzen Sarutobi les observait de son éternel air bienveillant, un vague sourire s'étirant sur son visage, sa pipe dans sa main posée sur le bureau. Son choix était fait.

« Yume-chan, Naruto-kun. »

Les deux concernés, à ce ton si grave, portèrent toute leur attention sur le vieil homme.

« Que savez-vous de Kyûbi ?

– Kyûbi ? répéta Naruto.

– Le démon renard ? Il est mort, non ? s'interrogea Yume.

– Pas exactement. On ne peut pas tuer un démon, c'est une chose rigoureusement impossible.

– Mais... Il y a huit ans...

– Le Quatrième n'a pas réussi à le tuer, il n'y a, à vrai dire, même pas songé, il savait que personne ne pourrait le faire. Kyûbi est le plus puissant des démons à queue.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, alors ?

– Le seul moyen d'arrêter un démon est de le sceller. Mais on ne peut pas le sceller dans un objet ou dans une prison matérielle. On doit le sceller dans une personne.

– Vous voulez dire... hoqueta Yume, horrifiée.

– Exact. Naruto est l'enfant dans lequel Kyûbi a été scellé, le jour de la naissance de Naruto, qui est également le jour de la défaite de Kyûbi.

– Je suis... un démon ? souffla Naruto d'une voix blanche.

– Attendez ! Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi pas un adulte, ou un autre enfant ? Pourquoi un orphelin ? Un nouveau-né, en plus !

– Je ne peux pas révéler cette information. Elle est classée top secrète. Néanmoins, le Quatrième voulait que Naruto soit vu comme un héros empêchant Kyûbi de revenir...

– ... mais les villageois ne voient pas Naruto, ils voient Kyûbi à la place, compléta Yume.

– Vous avez tout compris.

– Je vois... »

Naruto était pétrifié. Un démon était là, dans son corps, depuis presque toujours, et il n'en avait jamais rien su. Alors il était vraiment un démon ? Les villageois avaient raison ? Yume allait le rejeter, lui dire que finalement, elle ne voulait plus le revoir ?

Yume, plongée dans ses pensées, vit du coin de l'œil Naruto se renfermer de plus en plus. Inquiète, elle décida de le secouer.

« Naruto ! Eh ! Naruto, regarde-moi !

– Mais... J'suis un démon... »

La gifle partit toute seule.

Naruto la regarda, interdit, une main se portant à sa joue rougie par le coup.

« Yume... ?

– Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Tu n'es pas un démon, tu es toi, Naruto, et c'est tout ! Tu as une bestiole dans le ventre, mais ce n'est pas toi !

– Mais...

– Les gens qui ont un ver solitaire dans le ventre ne sont pas des vers pour autant ! Toi, tu es un humain, pas un renard ! Kyûbi est peut-être en toi, mais il n'est pas toi ! D'accord ? C'est clair, ou il faut encore que je te frappe jusqu'à ce que ça rentre ?

– Mais alors... pourquoi les villageois...

– Parce que ce sont de vieux cons qui sont hantés par les morts qu'a causé Kyûbi. Ils ne savent plus réfléchir. Mais ce n'est pas ta faute, d'accord ? Tu étais un bébé quand ça a eu lieu, comment aurais-tu pu faire quoi que ce soit ? Et puis, est-ce que tu te souviens de l'attaque du village ?

– Non...

– Alors c'est la preuve que tu n'es pas Kyûbi. Sinon, tu t'en souviendrais.

– Alors tu ne me détestes pas ?

– ... Te détester ? Idiot... ! »

Yume attrapa Naruto et le serra contre elle, lui offrant le premier vrai câlin de toute sa vie. L'enfant-renard écarquilla les yeux, puis les ferma, se blottissant contre la chaleur de la jeune fille, avant de se mettre à pleurer à gros sanglots. Il se sentit alors serré plus fort, et se sentit bien, apaisé.

* * *

Après avoir discuté du nouvel appartement dans lequel allaient emménager les deux jeunes gens, ainsi que de l'allocation que recevrait Yume pour Naruto, en plus de ses revenus dus à son travail en tant qu'assistante chez le fleuriste et herboriste Yamanaka, Yume et Naruto partirent pour l'appartement de ce dernier. Ainsi, ils pourraient déménager ses affaires chez la jeune fille. Le Troisième avait été prévoyant durant leur entretien et avait demandé à des Anbus de leur trouver un logement vide et suffisamment grand, ce qui avait été fait assez rapidement.

Toutefois, arrivés chez Naruto, Yume fut désagréablement surprise :

« Oh bon sang !

– Quoi ?

– Naruto, je crois que quelques règles de vie vont devoir s'imposer...

– Heu... Comment ça ? Tu m'fais peur...

– On verra ça plus tard, mais pour l'instant, il faut trier ce... Je ne sais même pas si on peut nommer ce... cette... ce foutoir ! Naruto, c'est ta première mission : faire le tri de tes affaires. D'un côté, celles que tu jettes. De l'autre, celles que tu gardes. Quand ce sera fait, on rangera tout ça dans les cartons que nous a donné le Hokage.

– Mais j'veux rien jeter !

– Et cette brique de lait ? Elle est périmée depuis trois mois !

– Heu...

– Et ce pull ? Ne me dis pas que tu rentres encore dedans, je ne te croirais pas !

– Oui... D'accord, je vais trier...

– Naruto ?

– Oui ?

– Ton lit, on le garde, tu en auras besoin.

– J'pourrais plus dormir avec toi ?

– Heu...

– J'pourrais plus ? insista le môme, les yeux remplis de larmes.

– Heu, si, mais quand tu seras plus grand, on ne pourra plus.

– Ah ?

– Bon, on verra ça plus tard, on aura largement le temps de discuter ! Allez, au boulot ! »

Si Naruto continuait à être aussi mignon, Yume risquait bien de tout lui céder... Avec ses yeux immenses de chaton battu, il était redoutable !

* * *

« Naruto, c'est quoi ce truc ? Ne me dis pas que tu veux le garder ?

– Bah si ! C'est mon porte-monnaie en forme de grenouille !

– C'est moche...

– Ah bon ?

– Bah, si tu y tiens tant que ça... Mais une grenouille...

– T'aimes pas les grenouilles ?

– Je ne les déteste pas. C'est juste que c'est un peu visqueux. Et pas très beau.

– Moi, j'trouve ça mignon !

– Eh bien, tous les goûts sont dans la nature, comme on dit ! »

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_La personnalité de Naruto, ici, est celle que j'imagine qu'il devrait avoir avant sa résolution de devenir Hokage et de faire tout plein de bêtises —pour ne pas dire c*nneries— dans le village._

_Fic sans prétention aucune, juste pour le plaisir d'écrire, et aussi parce que Naruto était trop mignon lorsqu'il était enfant ! (J'ai pas pu le laisser comme ça, c'est pas possible !)_

_Sinon, j'ai pris beaucoup d'avance dans l'écriture, mais je publierai toutes les deux semaines, histoire de me laisser de la marge. Il est possible, toutefois, si j'ai assez de reviews, que je publie plus vite —oui, c'est du chantage. Et alors ? On fait avec ce qu'on peut, je vous rappelle que je ne gagne pas un rond pour écrire cette histoire !_

_Bref, les reviews étant mon seul salaire..._

_... Reviews, please ?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Coucou, c'est parti pour le deuxième chapitre ! Voici la version corrigée !_

_Disclaimer : rien à moi, tout à Kishimoto, sauf Yume... Snif, j'peux même pas avoir Sasori ? Et Itachi ? Non ? Maiiiiis !_

_P.S.: je fais les réponses aux reviews en fin de chapitre à chaque fois. Et je réponds toujours, même si c'est très court, même si c'est une critique (tant que c'est constructif...)_

_Bon, allez : Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 2.**

* * *

Deux années passèrent ainsi, entre rires, gueulantes, discussions et activités, telles que l'entraînement et les devoirs pour l'Académie ninja, ou bien les balades dans les alentours du village.

Yume, travaillant pour les Yamanaka, apprenait beaucoup sur les plantes, leurs utilisations et applications : potions et baumes de soins, poisons, mais aussi les plantes comestibles, comme les pissenlits. Elle fit de son mieux pour enseigner tout ça à Naruto, ou au moins à reconnaître les plantes à éviter, de manière à ce qu'il ne s'empoisonne pas bêtement.

Naruto, malgré ses tendances à vouloir éviter le travail, fut forcé de s'y coller par sa nouvelle grande sœur à tendances vaguement tyranniques.

Yume avait, sans vouloir devenir ninja, commencé à apprendre le fonctionnement du chakra dans divers livres achetés en librairie ou empruntés à la bibliothèque, et forçait Naruto à s'entraîner. Elle avait même commencé à apprendre à malaxer son propre chakra, bien qu'elle progressât moins vite que Naruto.

Plus on apprend jeune, plus c'est facile.

« C'est quoi ton ambition ?

– Je veux être accepté par les villageois !

– D'accord. Alors pour faire ça, tu dois devenir fort. Sinon, on ne te respectera pas.

– Mais c'est chiant !

– Et alors ? Tu bosses, et tu te tais ! C'est pour ton bien. Tu veux réussir, oui ou non ?

– Oui...

– Alors vas-y !

– Tu ne me laisses pas, hein ?

– Bien sûr que non ! Mais il faut que tu lises davantage.

– Mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'il y a d'écrit !

– Donne, je vais t'expliquer. »

À force de coups donnés sur le crâne, d'encouragements, de câlins et d'énervements, Naruto parvint à progresser, plus vite que ce qu'aurait pu penser Yume.

Il progressait plus vite que ce que les manuels indiquaient, et il semblait posséder une quantité infinie de chakra.

Ça doit être le cas, avec Kyûbi, songeait Yume, mais bientôt, je ne pourrais plus l'aider, il va lui falloir un professionnel, un vrai ninja. Et ce prof qui les laisse se débrouiller ! Bien sûr, avec des familles ninjas, c'est facile de s'entraîner...

En tant que simple civile, Yume n'avait effectivement pas les capacités ou les connaissances nécessaires pour continuer l'apprentissage du blondinet.

* * *

« Non.

– Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

– Tu ne t'achèteras PAS cette tenue.

– Et pourquoi ?

– As-tu déjà vu un ninja habillé en orange et bleu clair ? Ce n'est pas du tout discret, ni adapté. À moins que tu ne te battes perpétuellement en automne —ce qui m'étonnerait beaucoup.

– Mais-euh ! Elle est pourtant cool, cette tenue !

– Très moche, oui. Ça te grossit les fesses, en plus.

– Sérieux ?!

– Oui.

– Bon, bah je ne la prends pas, alors ! Mais quelle tenue je prends, du coup ?

– Des vêtements sombres. Je sais que ce n'est pas joyeux, mais pour un ninja, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour la discrétion. Quand tu seras en congé, tu pourras t'habiller de manière plus colorée, mais là...

– Hum... Ouais, c'est vrai... C'est dommage, mais t'as raison...

– Hey ! Comment ça, c'est dommage que j'ai raison ?

– Non, non ! J'ai pas voulu dire ça !

– Je rigole, hé !

– Hein ? Tu m'as fait peur !

– C'était le but, gamin !

– J'suis pas un gamin !

– Non, c'est vrai, t'es pas un gamin.

– Tu vois !

– T'es un sale gosse.

– Hé ! T'es méchante !

– Ce n'est que maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ?

– T'es une sorcière !

– Je prends ça pour un compliment.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que j'aime bien la magie. Les sorcières, je les trouve cool. Donc, que tu me traites de sorcière, je prends ça comme un compliment.

– Mais-euh ! J'peux jamais avoir le dernier mot, avec toi ! »

Voyant que ça n'allait pas en finir, Yume revint sur le sujet initial. Le choix des vêtements qu'allait porter Naruto en tant que ninja, donc.

« Que dirais-tu d'une veste bleu marine ?

– Pourquoi bleu marine ?

– C'est foncé, et en même temps, ça s'accorde avec tes yeux.

– Hum...

– Avec un tee-shirt noir en-dessous, et un pantalon gris foncé, ça devrait le faire.

– Pourquoi gris foncé ?

– Parce que ces couleurs s'accordent, et qu'en plus, c'est plus facile à laver. Qui est-ce qui fait le linge, rappelle-moi ?

– Toi.

– Voilà.

– Hum... C'est vrai que c'est pas mal...

– Après, tu te teins les cheveux...

– Quoi ?!

– C'était une blague, j'aime trop tes cheveux blonds pour oser les teindre !

– J'ai eu peur...

– Bon, on prend ces couleurs-là ?

– Ouais ! Ça me va ! »

* * *

Un jour, alors que Naruto était, sur ordre de Yume, en train de lire à la bibliothèque pour la journée, la jeune fille profitait d'un jour de congé pour chercher un enseignant apte à entraîner son « sale gosse de petit frère d'amour ».

Elle croisa deux garçons, le plus vieux semblait avoir son âge, l'autre l'âge de Naruto, et au vu de leur ressemblance, soit ils étaient frères, soit ils étaient du même sang, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Le plus vieux portait le bandeau frontal des ninjas, ce qui l'encouragea à lui parler.

« Excusez-moi, monsieur...

– Oui ?

– Voilà, je voudrais savoir... Est-ce que vous connaîtriez, par hasard, un ninja qui accepterait de prendre un jeune garçon comme élève, pour l'aider à sa formation ?

– Pourquoi cette question ? Qui êtes-vous ?

– Oh, désolée ! Je m'appelle Yume, et je suis juste une civile. Mais mon frère adoptif se forme à devenir ninja. Il est déjà à l'Académie. J'étudie avec lui pour le faire progresser, mais j'en suis arrivée à un point où je ne peux plus lui apporter grand-chose...

– Je vois... Est-il doué ?

– Je ne sais pas vraiment, pour son âge, oui, assez. Il progresse plus vite que ce qu'indiquent les manuels, en tout cas, mais peut-être que ce n'est pas représentatif de la réalité...

– Je pourrais le faire.

– Grand frère ? Et moi ?

– Je ne veux pas priver votre frère de votre expérience ! Mais si vous savez à qui je pourrais m'adresser...

– Comment s'appelle votre frère ?

– Naruto Uzumaki.

– L'enfant maudit ?

– Vous êtes superstitieux ?

– Non.

– De toute façon, il n'y a pas plus gentil que lui. Un peu têtu et gamin sur les bords, mais bon, c'est encore un enfant...

– Vous l'aimez.

– Ça se voit tant que ça ?

– Hn.

– Comme vous avec votre frère. Vous m'avez l'air très liés.

– Où est le vôtre ?

– À la bibliothèque.

– Vraiment ?

– Je l'y ai forcé. S'il n'obéit pas, il est privé des plats qu'il aime. Comme il est plus fort que moi, je fais avec ce que je peux.

– Et il vous obéit ? demanda le plus jeune.

– Plutôt, oui. On s'adore, en fait. Mais au fait, comment vous appelez-vous ?

– Itachi Uchiwa, et mon frère, Sasuke Uchiwa.

– Uchiwa ?

– Vous ne connaissez pas ?

– Je ne vis à Konoha que depuis deux ans, alors à part les Yamanaka, pour qui je travaille, je ne connais pas grand-chose des grands clans ninjas.

– Je vois. Nous sommes reconnaissables par notre blason, nos cheveux noirs et nos yeux noirs.

– D'accord, merci !

– Il y a le clan des Hyuuga, qui se distingue par des yeux blanc-mauve sans pupille.

– Je vois...

– Les Inuzuka, qui sont des maîtres-chiens. Les Aburame, qui contrôlent les insectes.

– Chaque clan a donc une spécialité ?

– Oui. Mais ça ne suffit pas. Pour être puissant, il faut s'entraîner dur, et pas seulement aux techniques qui nous sont propres, bien que beaucoup se complaisent dans la facilité des techniques de clan.

– Vous avez donc un entraînement plutôt complet...

– C'est moi qui m'entraîne sur plusieurs disciplines. Mon clan privilégie la puissance de notre technique héréditaire.

– Oh. Je vois.

– Vous savez ce qu'est une technique héréditaire ?

– Oui, c'est un terme que j'ai lu dans différents traités ninjas, j'ai donc cherché ce que ça signifiait.

– Ma proposition tient toujours.

– Comment ?

– Je peux entraîner votre frère, en plus de Sasuke.

– Vous êtes sûr ? Je ne voudrais pas vous apporter une charge...

– Grand frère ? Moi, je ne veux pas. Je ne le connais pas, ce Naruto.

– Non mais, sale gosse, c'est quoi cette réaction ? Justement, tu ne le connais pas, d'où tu le juges comme ça ? »

Sasuke, malgré le statut de civile de la jeune fille, ne put s'empêcher de reculer, effrayé par cette virulence. Et surtout, c'était la première fois qu'on le traitait de « sale gosse »...

Itachi éclata de rire, purement et simplement. Il avait bien vu l'attachement de son interlocutrice à son frère, mais de là à s'énerver après l'un des héritiers d'un des deux plus grands clans du village... Elle ne manquait pas de témérité !

* * *

« Hum-hm-hm... Hm-hum-hm...

– Yume-nee-chan ? Tu chantes quoi ?

– Hein ? Oh, le refrain d'une chanson que chantait un vieux de mon ancien village. Je ne me souviens pas de toutes les paroles, mais je me souviens de presque tout.

– Tu peux chanter ?

– Mais... Je chante faux...

– Bah, c'est pas grave, c'est pour les paroles !

– Ok... »

Yume entraîna alors Naruto sur le canapé de leur salon et, une fois installés, commença :

« D'abord, cet homme qui chantait ça, il était un peu bizarre...

– Comment ça ?

– Eh bien... Il emmerdait le monde, et il disait absolument tout ce qui lui passait par la tête ! Exemple : il n'hésitait pas à draguer ouvertement les jeunes filles, ou bien à dire à une femme de 30 ans qu'elle en faisait dix de plus...

– Eh ben !

– Et en même temps, il partageait son expérience de la vie avec nous, les jeunes. Il n'hésitait pas à nous raconter toutes les bêtises qu'il avait pu faire. Comme se soûler jusqu'à oublier son nom, ou faire de la prison pour dégradation de biens... Et il ne nous disait jamais de ne pas faire pareil. Au contraire, il nous recommandait de faire le maximum de conneries, parce que ça fait des souvenirs !

– Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'aime bien cet homme !

– Moi aussi je l'adorais, il était tellement drôle !

– Et sa chanson ?

– Ah oui, sa chanson ! Il lui avait donné un titre. _La mauvaise réputation... [1]_ Tu devines pourquoi.

– Pas mal, bien trouvé ! Et les paroles ?

– Alors... »

* * *

Naruto se promenait un dimanche midi dans le village, les bras derrière la tête, il portait un pantalon noir et un tee-shirt blanc, et fredonnait sa chanson favorite, faisant en sorte que les passants l'entendent, s'amusant de leurs mines de constipés.

« Au village, sans prétention, j'ai mauvaise réputation... Que je m'démène ou que je reste coi, je pass' pour un je-ne-sais-quoi... »

Une femme lui lança un regard mauvais, il y répondit par un grand sourire, s'amusant de son air outré.

« Je ne fais pourtant de tort à personne... En suivant mon ch'min de petit bonhomme... »

Itachi le suivait —pour se faire une idée, à savoir s'il allait l'entraîner ou non— sans que l'enfant s'en soit rendu compte, et s'amusait également de ces paroles. C'était... approprié.

« Mais les braves gens n'aiment pas que... L'on suive une autre route qu'eux. Non, les braves gens n'aiment pas que... L'on suive une autre route qu'eux. »

Il marchait en sens inverse à celui de la plupart des gens, par pure provocation, et en accord avec la chanson.

« Tout le monde médit de moi. Sauf les muets... Ça va de soi ! »

Après, pour le couplet suivant, Yume lui avait dit qu'elle ne s'en souvenait pas trop, alors ils avaient réfléchi ensemble à une rime qui pourrait bien correspondre. Ils avaient trouvé, bien que le sens ne soit pas vraiment respecté.

« Les jours de grand marché, je reste dans mon lit douillet. Le brouhaha des gens et des pas, cela ne me regarde pas... » _[2]_

Il tourna au coin d'une rue, continuant malgré le fait que ce soit moins fréquenté.

« Je ne fais pourtant de tort à personne... En n'écoutant pas les clairons qui sonnent... » _[3]_

Il aperçut un regroupement d'enfants dans un coin sombre d'une ruelle et s'approcha lentement, curieux.

« Mais les braves gens n'aiment pas que... L'on suive une autre route qu'eux. Non, les braves gens n'aiment pas que... L'on suive une autre route qu'eux. »

Il s'aperçut que les enfants du groupe étaient d'à peu près son âge, quelques-uns vaguement plus vieux, peut-être, mais tous des civils, il savait qu'avec son entraînement, s'il devait y avoir un affrontement, il s'en sortirait bien.

De son côté, Itachi le filait toujours et, évaluant la situation, décida de n'intervenir que si ça devenait nécessaire, voulant voir comment le garçon allait réagir, et comment cela allait tourner.

Les bras toujours derrière la tête, Naruto interrompit sa chanson pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Comme on lui tournait le dos, on ne l'avait pas vu, il remit donc les bras le long de son corps pour tapoter l'épaule du plus proche des enfants.

Il demanda :

« Eh, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

– Hein ? fit le garçon en se retournant. T'es qui, toi ? T'as rien à faire là, dégage !

– Eh, du calme ! Je veux juste savoir ce qui se passe, c'est tout. Je suis juste curieux.

– Y'a rien, alors dégage ! »

Habitué à se faire rabrouer, Naruto se ficha de l'injonction —il en avait l'habitude, à force !— et contourna le garçon pour voir pourquoi il y avait un tel regroupement. Ce qu'il vit le fit entrer dans une rage folle.

Les coups plurent alors, sans discernement, et bientôt, tous les enfants furent éparpillés, éloignés par la fureur de Naruto, sa force d'apprenti ninja, mais aussi et surtout par sa réputation « d'enfant maudit ».

Couvert d'égratignures, Naruto ne se retourna qu'une fois qu'il fut sûr et certain qu'il n'y avait plus personne, et se pencha vers la petite fille devant lui, assise à même le sol, des larmes plein les yeux, et couverte de traces de coups.

« Ça va ? Ils sont partis, t'as plus à avoir peur.

– M-m-me-mer-merci b-b-beau-beaucoup...

– Tu peux te relever ?

– O-ou-ou-oui... »

Seulement, elle chancela, Naruto la rattrapa aussitôt et elle rougit à une vitesse fulgurante. Ne remarquant pas sa gêne, le blondinet la tint contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il fut sûr qu'elle soit stable, ce qui prit plusieurs minutes.

Lorsqu'elle eut arrêté de trembler, il la relâcha et recula de deux pas, avant de l'observer. Mignonne fut un adjectif qui lui vint tout de suite à l'esprit. Avec ses cheveux courts et ses grands yeux blanc-mauve, ainsi que ses joues rouges, elle était adorable.

« Je m'appelle Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. Et toi ?

– Hi-Hinata... Hinata Hy-Hyuu-Hyuuga.

– Hinata-chan ? C'est joli, j'aime bien !

– M-me-mer-merci...

– Tu veux qu'on mange ensemble ? Je vais au stand de ramen, à Ichiraku, j'y déjeune tous les dimanches avec ma sœur, tu veux venir ?

– Mm-mais j-je ne ve-veux p-p-pas vous em-embêter, t-t-toi et t-t-ta s-s-s-sœur...

– Si ça m'embêtait, je ne t'aurais pas invitée ! Mais si tu ne veux pas ou que tu ne peux pas, c'est pas grave ! On pourra faire ça une autre fois, dans ce cas !

– Ça-ça ne-ne me dé-dérange p-p-pas...

– Super ! On y va ? »

Hinata accepta timidement la main tendue et suivi Naruto, alors que ce dernier se remettait à chanter.

« Tout le monde me montre du doigt. Sauf les manchots... Ça va de soi ! »

Surprise, elle le regarda.

« C'est une chanson que m'a apprise ma sœur. La mauvaise réputation.

– D-d-d-d'accord...

– Quand j'croise un voleur malchanceux, poursuivi par un cul-terreux, j'lance la patte et pourquoi le taire ? Le cul-terreux se r'trouve par terre. »

Ils arrivèrent dans une rue plus animée, et Hinata se resserra contre Naruto, accrochée à son bras et intimidée par cette foule. Les regards mauvais semblèrent peser dix fois plus que d'habitude, et Naruto offrit un large sourire à la face du monde.

« Je ne fais pourtant de tort à personne... En laissant courir les voleurs de pommes.

– Na-Naruto-k-k-kun...

– T'inquiète, on arrive !

– D-d'accord...

– Mais les braves gens n'aiment pas que... L'on suive une autre route qu'eux. Non, les braves gens n'aiment pas que... L'on suive une autre route qu'eux. »

Hinata écarquilla les yeux à ces dernières paroles, se sentant directement concernée, sans pouvoir se l'expliquer vraiment.

« Tout le monde se rue sur moi. »

Hinata se pressa davantage contre le garçon en sentant les regards mauvais peser dix fois plus que d'habitude.

« Sauf les culs-de-jatte... Ça va de soi !

– Ce-c-c'est q-q-quoi un c-cul-d-d-de-ja-jatte ?

– J'ai posé la même question quand j'ai appris la chanson ! Ma sœur m'a expliqué que c'est les gens qui sont amputés des deux jambes.

– A-ah, j-j-je c-co-com-comprends... »

Naruto lui sourit, le cœur de Hinata fit un bond et elle rougit violemment en se souvenant qu'ils se tenaient toujours la main.

« Naruto !

– Yume-nee-chan ! »

Se laissant entraîner, Hinata découvrit la fameuse sœur. Une jeune fille plus âgée, brune aux yeux bruns, bien différente de Naruto. Étaient-ils vraiment de la même famille ?

Ils s'assirent au stand de ramen, Naruto faisant en sorte que Hinata se retrouve entre lui et Yume, de manière à ce que personne ne vienne l'embêter.

« Tu t'es fait une amie ? demanda Yume. Mais... Vous êtes blessés ! Naruto, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

– J'ai vu un groupe d'enfants qui me tournaient le dos, alors j'ai voulu voir... Ils la battaient !

– Quoi ?

– Ils donnaient des coups à Hinata. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser faire, alors je me suis battu, et je les ai fait partir ! J'ai proposé à Hinata de manger avec nous, ça te dérange pas, nee-chan ?

– Crétin ! Tu aurais dû appeler de l'aide, au lieu de foncer tout seul ! Ça aurait pu être bien pire !

– ... Désolé...

– Bon, c'est fait, c'est fait. Ça s'est bien fini, et heureusement. Hinata, c'est ça ?

– O-ou-oui...

– Tu as quel âge ?

– D-d-dix ans...

– Comme moi !

– Naruto, tais-toi un peu.

– Pff... Oui, chef !

– Hinata-chan, pourquoi t'ont-ils attaquée ?

– Parce-parce que j-je su-suis f-f-faible...

– Hein ? Mais qui t'a dit ça ?

– M-mon p-p-père...

– Ton... ? Oh le con !

– Hein ? sursauta Hinata, stupéfaite.

– Désolée, je me suis emportée... Mais c'est vrai, aucun parent ne devrait dire une telle chose à son enfant, c'est monstrueux !

– Mais... Il-il a rai-raison...

– Non ! Il a tort.

– M-mais j-je n-n-n-ne suis p-p-pas digne d-de re-représenter le cl-clan...

– Le clan ? Oh, tu es une Hyuuga ?

– Comment tu sais ça, nee-chan ?

– C'est Itachi-san qui m'a expliqué les caractéristiques des clans, la semaine dernière, tu sais, quand je l'ai rencontré.

– Ah oui, c'est vrai !

– Et j'ai entendu parler de l'héritière Hyuuga, et de sa réputation...

– Sa réputation ? répéta Naruto. À Hinata ?

– A-a-al-alors v-vo-vous sa-sa-savez...

– Vite fait. Assez pour me faire une première idée.

– J-je-je s-su-suis d-dé-dé-désolée...

– Pourquoi ?

– V-vo-votre f-f-frère est b-b-blessé p-par m-ma f-f-f-faute...

– Non. Toi ou quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait réagi pareil. Il fonce avant de réfléchir, ce n'est pas ta faute. »

Hinata hocha la tête, peu convaincue. Yume, voyant ça, réfléchit un instant aux mots à employer, avant de s'adresser à la petite fille :

« Hinata ?

– O-ou-oui ?

– Admettons que tu ne sois pas aussi forte que ton père voudrait que tu sois. Il n'a cependant pas à te dénigrer de la sorte. Tu as juste besoin d'un entraînement particulier, adapté à tes besoins. Chaque personne est différente, et peut-être que les techniques de combat de ton clan ne sont pas faites pour toi. C'est possible que tu te spécialises dans un autre domaine.

– V-v-vous cro-croy-croyez ?

– Et pourquoi pas ? Écoute-moi, Hinata-chan. »

Hinata releva la tête, regardant Yume dans les yeux, lui montrant par là qu'elle avait toute son attention.

« La force physique ne fait pas tout, même si, pour un ninja, c'est important de bien savoir se battre. Ne baisse pas les yeux ! Tu es timide et tu bégayes, d'accord. Ça arrive. Mais je pense que tu ne serais pas comme ça si ton père t'avait encouragée, au lieu de te dénigrer. Non mais franchement, aucun bon père ne dirait de telles horreurs à son gosse ! Le mien a déjà été dur avec moi, parce qu'il fallait que je m'améliore, mais jamais il ne m'a dit que j'étais faible. Or, je suis sûre d'être moins forte que toi, Hina-chan, parce que je suis une civile. Ce n'est pas pour autant que moi, simple civile, je suis faible, pas vrai ?

– Ça, c'est sûr ! Y'a pas plus flippant que Yume-nee-chan !

– Naruto...

– J'me tais ! J'me tais !

– Donc, Hinata-chan, plutôt que d'écouter ton vieux con de père, tu devrais essayer d'autres méthodes d'entraînement. Celles que tu connais déjà ne semblent pas fonctionner. Mais il y a plein de techniques de combat différentes. Naruto se forme aussi à devenir ninja, alors j'ai bossé le sujet pour l'aider au mieux. Je sais donc de quoi je parle. Il faut simplement que tu trouves la voie qui te correspond, Hinata-chan.

– La v-v-voie qui-qui m-me c-c-co-co-correspond ?

– C'est ça.

– M-mais j-j-je ne s-sais p-pas...

– Le contraire m'aurait étonnée ! Tu n'as que dix ans, Hina-chan, tu as le temps ! »

Hinata baissa les yeux et vit un bol de ramen se poser devant elle. Surprise, elle releva la tête.

« Mange, Hinata-chan, ça te fera du bien. Par contre, tu n'es pas obligée de suivre le même rythme que mon crétin de frère.

– Comment cha, crétin ?!

– On ne parle pas la bouche pleine ! Abruti ! »

Un bang se fit entendre lors de la rencontre entre le poing de la jeune fille et le crâne du blond. Charmante amitié.

« Aïe-euh !

– Heu...

– Oui, Hina-chan ?

– Tr-trois b-bo-bols... ?

– Ah, ça ? Naruto a toujours eu un appétit de géant.

– A-ah...

– Allez, mange pendant que c'est chaud ! Et ne t'inquiète pas du prix, je t'invite.

– M-m-mais...

– Ça me fait plaisir. Et puis, c'est plus sympa de manger ensemble, non ?

– M-me-mer-merci... »

* * *

Ainsi, les jours qui suivirent virent un étrange tableau se former. Plutôt que de se retrouver à devoir entraîner deux enfants après les cours de l'Académie, Itachi Uchiwa se retrouva avec trois élèves. Malgré sa timidité et son bégaiement, la petite Hinata avait réussi à demander à Yume s'il lui serait possible de s'entraîner avec Naruto.

Pas dupe pour un sou, Yume avait vite compris l'intérêt que portait la fillette à son petit frère. Attendrie, elle avait bien évidemment accepté, à condition que Hinata déjeune désormais le dimanche avec elle et Naruto à Ichiraku. Bien sûr, elle en profiterait pour manger son bol le plus vite possible, de manière à laisser les deux enfants ensemble. Pour une fois que quelqu'un autre qu'elle appréciait Naruto, elle n'allait pas ruiner ses chances !

Itachi avait dû répondre à la demande de Yume, et surtout, il avait vu en la situation de l'héritière Hyuuga un écho à sa propre situation : tous les regards et toutes les attentes étaient posés sur eux deux, les deux héritiers des deux plus puissants clans du village, ce qui faisait une énorme pression à supporter.

Il avait donc commencé à s'occuper des trois enfants, malgré les quelques réticences de Sasuke au début, qui avait l'impression de se faire voler son grand frère. Mais au bout de quelques jours, il s'était lié d'une franche amitié avec Naruto, qui avait toujours son sourire solaire placardé sur le visage, et toujours le mot pour rire ou pour dédramatiser une situation. Le fait qu'ils aient le même âge aida même à la naissance d'une nouvelle complicité entre eux, bien différente de celle des frères Uchiwa.

Hinata, elle, avait vu Itachi venir lui parler lorsque Sasuke et Naruto étaient occupés à se chamailler, s'amuser ou s'entraîner tous les deux.

Itachi s'était mis à la voir comme une petite sœur et à vouloir la protéger en tant que telle. Quand elle souriait en regardant Naruto, son doux visage semblait illuminé, et il se dit qu'il serait bien de la voir s'épanouir avec le blondinet, qu'il trouvait amusant et courageux à la fois, bien que très gamin la plupart du temps.

Il était évident que si Yume n'avait pas pris Naruto en charge, ce dernier aurait fait énormément de bêtises au village, et qu'il ne serait pas aussi discipliné qu'il l'était. Quoique, discipliné... Plutôt que discipliné, il était attentif sur ce qui l'intéressait, le reste, il avait du mal à accrocher, même s'il faisait des efforts. Efforts qui n'auraient pas existé s'il n'avait pas eu une autorité à laquelle se raccrocher.

Néanmoins, Naruto avait quand même beaucoup moins de mal avec la partie théorique des enseignements ninjas qu'au début, bien qu'il lui reste pas mal de lacunes, il progressait plus vite en pratique... Et comme Sasuke progressait au même rythme sur la théorie et la pratique, Itachi décida de mettre en entraînement Naruto et Hinata ensemble, pour plusieurs raisons.

D'abord, ils étaient complémentaires. En théorie, Hinata était très douée, et même plus que Sasuke. En pratique, c'était Naruto le plus fort des deux —Sasuke le dépassait. À l'inverse, en pratique, Hinata avait beaucoup de mal, tandis que Naruto peinait à expliquer et à concrétiser par des mots ce qu'il devait apprendre. Il fallait donc que chacun apporte ce qu'il manquait à l'autre.

Ensuite, étant tous deux isolés, de par leurs statuts respectifs, ça leur ferait du bien, d'autant que chacun appréciait sincèrement l'autre, sans aucune arrière-pensée.

Et enfin, les sentiments que Hinata portait à Naruto méritaient d'être retournés. Les rapprocher permettrait peut-être à une relation de voir le jour, dans un futur plus ou moins proche... Après tout, ils étaient encore jeunes.

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_[1] NDA : Georges Brassens, bien sûr, qui d'autre ?_

_[2] NDA : les vraies paroles : « Le jour du Quatorze-Juillet, je reste dans mon lit douillet. La musique qui marche au pas, cela ne me regarde pas », mais comme le 14 juillet n'existe pas dans l'univers de Naruto, je pouvais pas laisser les paroles comme ça..._

_[3] NDA : vraies paroles : « En n'écoutant pas le clairon qui sonne », mais comme il parle plus tôt de plusieurs bruits..._

_Et maintenant, les réponses aux reviews, même si je n'en ai reçu que deux, je ne désespère pas !_

_Kilkla : Bah, merci, tout simplement, j'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire ! J'ai déjà bien avancé, mais je n'hésite pas à modifier si nécessaire en cours de route, tout avis est bon à prendre ! Pour le coup du porte-monnaie... Perso, j'aime bien les grenouilles, mais de loin. Même si, si j'en vois une en mauvaise posture, je n'hésiterais pas à l'attraper pour la mettre en sécurité, mais bon, c'est un peu visqueux quand même..._

_Axelanderya : C'est du self-insert sans l'être, en fait. Je suis très directe (un peu trop, d'ailleurs), et on me le reproche souvent, j'ai tendance à trop dire ce que je pense. Peut-être que j'aurais vraiment agi ainsi, peut-être pas. C'est une fiction, ça se déroule dans un autre univers, et puis, j'améliore mon caractère, soyons honnêtes ! (J'espère juste éviter de faire une Mary-Sue, c'est ma hantise !) Pour le vouvoiement, disons que non, c'est pas dans le caractère de Naruto du manga, on est bien d'accord. Seulement, là, à ce moment-là, c'est le Naruto d'avant le manga, quand il n'a pas encore confiance en lui, et c'est comme ça que je l'ai imaginé. Peut-être que tu avais une image différente en tête, je suis désolée si ça ne t'a pas plu dans ce cas. Mais le chapitre est écrit, et je me souviens l'avoir relu des dizaines de fois, bien avant de me décider à publier l'histoire, et ça me convient comme ça. Mais j'apprécie ta franchise, mon écriture est loin d'être parfaite, et pour moi, tout avis constructif est bon à prendre (d'ailleurs, j'ai corrigé la partie sur Hinata et ai allongé le dialogue après ton commentaire, justement par souci de crédibilité, ton commentaire m'a été très utile, alors merci !)_

_Perso, j'aime ce que j'ai écrit, sinon, j'aurais rien publié. Mais et vous, qu'en pensez-vous, lecteurs, lectrices ? À vos claviers, le bouton juste en-dessous ne mord pas. Et je ne suis qu'une humaine, je ne peux donc pas vous faire de mal non plus._

_... Reviews, please ?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Coucou tout l'monde ! Voici la suite, corrigée !_

_Comme quelques personnes ont rajouté l'histoire en favoris et en suivi, j'ai pu comprendre que ça plaît quand même, j'ai donc publié malgré l'absence de reviews._

_Disclaimer : Bah, la même rengaine, rien à moi, sauf la fic et Yume... Ainsi que mon orthographe —je suis maniaque là-dessus._

_Fini le blabla : Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 3.**

* * *

Trois années passèrent dans le calme, malgré les perturbations externes au village. Entre les bandits et les renégats, en plus des villages ninjas, c'était un miracle qu'une guerre n'ait pas déjà éclaté.

Naruto, Sasuke et Hinata avaient passé tout ce temps à l'Académie ninja dans les mêmes classes, avec Iruka Umino pour sensei, et venaient de réussir les examens, grâce à leurs entraînements. Ils traînaient toujours tous les trois ensemble désormais, on ne voyait jamais l'un sans les deux autres.

Cependant, une ombre vint s'ajouter au tableau...

Une année plus tôt, alors qu'ils avaient tout juste douze ans, le clan Uchiwa avait été entièrement décimé.

Enfin, presque.

Sasuke était le seul à avoir survécu. Et surtout, il ne l'avait dit qu'au Hokage, à Naruto, Hinata et Yume, mais le coupable de ce massacre, c'était Itachi.

La nouvelle les avait atterrés, et ils s'étaient retrouvés dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, surtout Yume, qui commençait à éprouver quelques sentiments pour le jeune homme, même s'il ne s'était rien passé...

Naruto, avec l'innocence et la gentillesse —et surtout la spontanéité— qui le caractérisaient, avait immédiatement proposé à Sasuke de vivre avec lui et sa sœur, refusant de le laisser seul dans l'immense demeure vide des Uchiwa. Yume avait accepté, bien sûr, comment laisser un enfant seul après une telle épreuve ?

Sasuke avait donc emménagé chez eux.

* * *

Si, au début, il demeurait isolé, perdu dans les méandres de ses sombres pensées, hurlant la nuit dans son sommeil, au bout de deux semaines après le drame, Yume avait forcé Sasuke à discuter avec elle. Elle avait demandé à Naruto de rester silencieux et de ne surtout pas intervenir, il fallait que Sasuke expulse ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Naruto et elle avaient donc eu tous les détails de ce qui était arrivé, ainsi que la raison qu'Itachi avait donnée à son frère pour son geste. « Tester sa force. »

Et la raison pour laquelle Sasuke avait été épargné. « Il était trop faible. »

Là, Yume avait été étonnée, et pour la première fois, Sasuke avait vu une contradiction chez son frère quand Yume avait argumenté :

« Mais ce n'est pas logique, Sasuke.

– Comment ça ?

– Eh bien, si effectivement Itachi te considérait comme trop faible pour te tuer, alors pourquoi n'a-t-il pas épargné les autres enfants du clan ? Et le bébé que venait d'avoir ta cousine éloignée ? Il avait à peine quelques jours. Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi, ça m'échappe...

– C'est... pas faux... Ça voudrait dire que...

– Oui ? Sasuke ?

– Il y aurait une autre raison derrière le massacre de mon clan ?

– Hum... Possible. Après tout, vu le caractère d'Itachi, ce massacre m'étonne de lui. Certes, il est un tueur, c'est son rôle, et un ninja bien plus fort que la moyenne, mais quand même... Je veux dire, il s'est montré si bienveillant avec toi, avec Naruto et avec Hinata-chan... Ça va en totale opposition avec sa personnalité. »

Sasuke avait froncé les sourcils, perturbé, ne sachant plus quoi penser.

« Sasuke ?

– Oui ?

– Il nous manque une vue d'ensemble. On n'a pas tous les éléments en main.

– Oui...

– Mais ce ne sont que mes suppositions...

– Non, je suis d'accord avec toi, Yume. »

Il y eut un instant de flottement, avant que Yume ne se demande quelque chose. Elle décida de s'adresser directement à l'intéressé :

« Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire, Sasuke ?

– Comment ça ?

– Pour ton avenir. Tu veux toujours devenir ninja ?

– Oui.

– Et ensuite ?

– Retrouver Itachi.

– Et que feras-tu lorsque tu le verras ?

– Je ne sais pas. Je pensais que je voudrais le tuer... Il a tué nos parents... mais...

– Tu veux savoir la vraie raison.

– Oui... Mais je ne sais pas s'il me répondra. Parce que s'il a menti, alors il ne me dira pas la vérité aussi facilement...

– Dans ce cas, tu devrais suivre un entraînement rigoureux pour devenir fort. Ainsi, tu pourras le forcer à te répondre.

– C'est ce que je veux faire, effectivement...

– Mais, Sasuke...

– Quoi ?

– N'oublie pas... Je suis là, mais il y a aussi Naruto et Hinata-chan... Tu n'es pas seul. Tu as encore des amis et, si tu le veux, on peut former une petite famille. Ça ne remplace pas tes parents ni ton clan, bien sûr, mais c'est quand même un petit quelque chose... C'est toi qui décides. »

* * *

Suite à cette conversation, Sasuke avait demandé au Hokage à ce que Yume devienne sa tutrice légale, sans changer non plus son nom de famille. Il était et resterait un Uchiwa.

Naruto avait sauté de joie lorsque cela fût officiel, car à présent, lui et Sasuke étaient comme des frères.

Hinata s'était réjouie pour eux, et même si elle se sentait un peu mise à l'écart, elle n'en montra rien, sincèrement soulagée et heureuse de cette nouvelle situation.

* * *

En cette année de leurs treize ans, où Yume avait vingt ans, Naruto, Sasuke et Hinata furent élevés au rang de genins, comme d'autres élèves de l'Académie, et furent tous trois placés dans la même équipe, l'équipe numéro sept, avec pour sensei Kakashi Hatake.

Ils ne le savaient pas, mais ils n'auraient pas dû se retrouver ensemble. Hinata aurait dû être dans l'équipe huit, et celle qui aurait dû se retrouver dans l'équipe sept était Sakura Haruno, qui fut d'ailleurs placée dans l'équipe huit, avec Shino Aburame et Kiba Inuzuka, avec pour sensei Kurenai Yuhi.

Seulement, avec les derniers événements, le Hokage avait jugé plus sage de mettre Sasuke avec ses proches, il voulait éviter au maximum que le garçon s'enfonce dans les ténèbres.

* * *

Au lieu de rentrer chez elle le soir après les missions, Hinata rentrait avec Naruto et Sasuke, et dormait chez Yume. Elle avait d'ailleurs installé presque toutes ses affaires chez ses amis. Elle le faisait déjà depuis l'année de sa rencontre avec Naruto, trois ans plus tôt.

L'ambiance était nettement plus chaleureuse qu'au manoir Hyuuga, entre son père qui la traitait d'incapable, sa sœur Hanabi qui la regardait de haut et son cousin Neji qui devait la protéger mais la considérait avec haine... Ainsi que les autres membres du clan —que ce soit de la branche principale ou de la branche secondaire— qui avaient tous le même mépris et la même pitié pour la piètre héritière qu'elle faisait...

Non, vraiment, elle était beaucoup mieux chez sa chère Yume-nee-chan, en compagnie de Naruto-kun et son sourire solaire, ainsi que Sasuke, qui comme elle, avait besoin d'affection.

Yume, quant à elle, se plaisait dans son rôle de grande sœur auprès des trois garnements, dont deux héritiers —même si elle se fichait de ce point. Elle leur donnait tout l'amour qu'elle pouvait, et ils le lui rendaient bien, même si, bien sûr, tout n'était pas toujours parfait, loin de là.

Surtout qu'en ce moment, Naruto ne cessait de se plaindre des missions idiotes et sans intérêt qu'ils recevaient. Toutes de rang D, elles ne dépassaient pas le cadre du village, les dernières en date ayant été de partir à la chasse aux animaux de compagnie qui avaient disparu de leurs foyers.

« C'est vrai qu'il y a des missions plus intelligentes, mais le village a besoin d'argent...

– Je veux bien, mais pourquoi nous demander ce genre de trucs à nous ? On n'apprend même pas à se battre, ou même de nouvelles techniques ! C'est pas comme ça qu'on deviendra fort ! Franchement, on aurait pu nous donner ces missions quand on était encore à l'Académie, non ?

– Naruto...

– J'ai pas raison, onee-chan ?

– Hum... Pourquoi ne pas demander une mission de rang C à votre sensei, pour commencer ? Ce serait un début.

– Mais de rang C, c'est pas suffisant... !

– Naruto !

– Quoi ? s'agaça-t-il.

– Il faut bien commencer par quelque chose. Ça fait plusieurs semaines que vous accomplissez des missions inintéressantes pour vous, mais on ne va pas vous confier des missions trop difficiles pour autant. Il faut que vous ayez de l'expérience, d'où le fait qu'il y a des missions de difficultés différentes. Vous devez y aller par étapes.

– Yume...

– Oui, Sasuke ?

– On ne sera pas fort tout de suite, alors ?

– Bien sûr que non. Ça prend du temps. Même si toi et Hinata avez un avantage avec les capacités de vos clans, vous ne pouvez pas aller plus vite que la musique ! Toutefois, avec un entraînement sérieux et de la patience, vous serez très forts, ça, je n'en doute pas.

– V-vrai-vraiment ? demanda Hinata.

– Oui, bien sûr. Mais pour y arriver, avant l'entraînement, avant le travail, avant même de commencer, il vous faut une chose essentielle.

– C'est quoi ? demandèrent les trois enfants en chœur.

– C'est le Hokage qui l'a affirmé, et c'est valable pour tous les ninjas de Konoha. C'est la volonté. L'envie, le désir de réussir, d'y arriver. Si vous y croyez, aussi longtemps que vous aurez une volonté inébranlable, la volonté du feu, alors vous arriverez même à déplacer des montagnes.

– Hn.

– A-ah...

– C'est trop cool !

– Maintenant, au lit ! »

* * *

Yume soupira, avant de rempoter une tulipe. Voilà trois semaines que les enfants étaient partis en mission au pays des Vagues avec leur sensei, Kakashi, pour escorter un certain Tazuna, et ils lui manquaient atrocement, surtout Naruto...

Depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, cinq ans plus tôt, elle n'avait jamais été séparée de lui plus de deux jours, et encore, souvent moins...

En rentrant chez elle le soir venu, elle alla aux portes du village, comme tous les soirs depuis deux semaines, en espérant voir ses trois fripouilles rentrer de leur mission. Elle salua Izumo et Kotetsu, les deux jounins assignés à la surveillance des portes.

« Alors, Yume-san, encore là ce soir ? Vous ne vous lassez pas ?

– Eh non, comme vous pouvez le voir !

– Mais c'est lequel, que vous attendez ?

– Les trois ! Naruto, Sasuke et Hinata-chan.

– Pour les deux derniers, je veux bien... Mais le premier...

– Vous ne le connaissez pas, Izumo-san.

– Si vous le dites...

– Izumo !

– Quoi, Kotetsu ?

– Regarde ! »

Derrière le doigt pointé, on pouvait apercevoir quatre silhouettes. Une grande, et trois plus petites. Yume se pencha, yeux plissés, espérant en voir davantage...

« Onee-chan ! On est rentré !

– Naruto... ! »

Stupéfaite, la jeune fille dévala les marches, avant de se retrouver devant les portes fermées, attendant avec impatience qu'elles soient ouvertes.

Deux minutes plus tard, elle avait attrapé ses trois crapules et les serrait contre son cœur.

« Onee-chan... Peux plus... respirer...

– Yu-Yume-nee-cha-chan...

– Yume... ? »

La concernée les lâcha, avant de se reculer et de les regarder, un sourire heureux se formant sur son visage.

« Vous en avez mis du temps, pour une mission de rang C... Moi et mes idées, j'aurais dû me taire...

– Pourquoi ?

– Naruto... Idiot, vous m'avez manqué !

– Yu-Yume-nee-chan... ?

– Vraiment ? demanda Sasuke, un peu surpris.

– Non mais franchement... Je me suis inquiétée, et vous ne me croyez pas ? Bon sang...

– Onee-chan...

– Oui, Naruto ?

– On est rentré !

– Oui... Bienvenue à la maison ! Mes petites canailles... »

Les enfants sourirent, amusés de cette habitude qu'avait prise Yume à les affubler de surnoms idiots mais affectueux.

« Hum-hum !

– Hein ? Oh, vous devez être Kakashi, qu'y a-t-il ?

– Vous êtes donc la fameuse Yume...

– Hein ? Oui, c'est moi... Pourquoi ?

– Mes trois élèves ne parlaient que de vous...

– Hey, sensei ! brailla un certain blond.

– ... Surtout Naruto, poursuivi l'homme sans s'occuper de l'intervention.

– Oh... Je vois...

– Enfin, cette mission aurait dû être de rang C, mais elle s'est révélée être de rang B...

– Quoi ?! Et vous avez quand même continué ?

– Le fait est que ces trois jeunes gens sont plus forts qu'ils le paraissent. Ça a été un succès, et en prime, ils ont appris une nouvelle technique.

– Je vois...

– Ça ne va pas, Yume-san ? s'inquiéta le sensei.

– Non. Non, ça va. Mais s'ils n'étaient pas revenus en forme et en un seul morceau, civile ou pas, vous auriez été un homme mort, peu importe que vous soyez un ninja ! Et ça vaut pour toutes les prochaines missions, c'est clair ? »

Kakashi recula d'un pas, effrayé par l'aura menaçante que dégageait la demoiselle face à lui. Le Hokage l'avait prévenu, il savait que Yume adorait ses élèves et que ces derniers le lui rendaient, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit aussi protectrice... C'était carrément de l'instinct maternel, à ce stade-là.

« Oui, c'est très clair... »

Une chose était sûre, il n'allait pas lui parler de Zabuza et de la presque-mort de Sasuke, il tenait à la vie... Et encore moins du réveil de Kyûbi...

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Bah, du coup, pas de réponse aux reviews..._

_Juste un truc, quand même : j'ai un peu vieilli Itachi, il a l'âge de Yume, pour deux raisons : d'abord, je voulais qu'ils aient le même âge, mais je ne pouvais pas rajeunir Yume, elle aurait été trop jeune pour adopter Naruto, et ensuite, je ne voyais pas Itachi, en tant qu'un des plus forts ninjas, plus jeune que mon personnage, dans ma tête, ça collait pas..._

_Après, j'avais prévenu que je ne respecterai pas tout du manga original, c'est une fiction, c'est pas pour rien ! Mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !_

_... Reviews, please ?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Coucou ! Voici la suite, pile à l'heure —même si j'ai eu qu'une seule review..._

_La réponse à cette review sera en bas, comme d'habitude._

_Chapitre corrigé aussi._

_Disclaimer : On connaît la chanson. Tout à Kishimoto, sauf Yume et ma fic._

_À présent : Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 4.**

* * *

Les mois passèrent, et les examens Chuunins approchaient à grands pas.

Sous l'insistance de Yume et Kakashi, pour une fois d'accord, les trois membres de l'équipe 7 étudiaient d'arrache-pied.

La théorie pour Naruto, la pratique pour Hinata, et Sasuke aidait ses deux compagnons, et il en profitait pour revoir les bases.

Yume ne pouvait suivre que de loin, ce qui la frustrait énormément. Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle apprit en quoi consistait la deuxième épreuve —cinq jours en forêt—, elle sut ce qu'elle pouvait faire : préparer des rations alimentaires facilement transportables, ainsi que des baumes et potions de soins en tous genres, grâce à ses connaissances en plantes.

Elle ne doutait aucunement de la réussite de ses trois terreurs pour la première épreuve —qui était purement théorique.

Naruto avait reçu tellement de coups sur le crâne, d'encouragements et d'aide de la part de tout le monde que Yume était sûre qu'il était prêt. Pour Sasuke et Hinata, la question ne se posait même pas.

Le soir venu, après la première épreuve, les trois fripouilles étaient satisfaites. Aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

Grâce à son Sharingan, Sasuke avait retenu toutes les questions, leur permettant d'y revenir avec Yume et Kakashi, de manière à savoir ce que chacun avait répondu, et s'il y avait un risque d'échec de la part de l'un d'entre eux.

Après analyse, il fut visible que Sasuke et Hinata avaient parfaitement réussi. Naruto, lui, avait eu un peu plus de mal, mais avait quand même réussi, de justesse, certes, mais il avait réussi. C'était le principal.

Ils passèrent la soirée à Ichiraku pour fêter cette première victoire, puis Yume dût les forcer à rentrer se reposer —ce serait stupide qu'ils démarrent la deuxième épreuve en étant épuisés.

Ce fut avec angoisse que Yume attendit, surtout qu'elle n'avait même pas le droit d'être là à l'issue des cinq jours de forêt des aspirants chuunins, elle devait attendre que les résultats soient définitifs.

Par compassion envers son inquiétude, le Hokage la tenait au courant de ce qu'il savait, avec la seule exigence qu'elle ne dévoile rien à quiconque avant la sortie officielle des résultats.

Elle put ainsi savoir qu'ils avaient été aidés par un certain Kabuto sur la dernière journée, mais sinon, elle n'en savait guère plus.

Enfin, Naruto, Hinata et Sasuke étaient revenus, bien que Hinata fut hospitalisée et que Sasuke semblait blessé de manière anormale. Kakashi fut forcé de révéler la vérité à Yume et, par extension, à Naruto et Hinata, à qui les détails de l'affaire avaient échappé.

Orochimaru, l'un des trois ninjas légendaires, déserteur et criminel de son état, s'était introduit parmi les participants de l'examen en volant le corps d'un malheureux qui avait trouvé la mort dans l'opération.

Cet homme, qui semblait plus tenir du serpent que de l'humain, avait apposé sa marque à Sasuke, une marque maudite, afin que ce dernier le rejoigne pour ensuite s'approprier son corps. Cette marque agissait sur les sentiments les plus sombres de la victime et, ici, appuyaient sur la colère et la haine que Sasuke pouvait encore éprouver envers Itachi.

Autre problème : si Orochimaru réussissait, Sasuke serait considéré comme un déserteur, en plus du fait que la marque s'activait à chaque fois que Sasuke se servait de son Sharingan, ce qui l'handicapait gravement.

« Et pourquoi, au juste, ce type veut le corps de Sasuke, Kakashi-san ?

– Orochimaru est à la recherche de l'immortalité et de la puissance. Posséder Sasuke lui assurerait la possession du Sharingan, qui est une des techniques les plus puissantes qui soient.

– En gros, ce type, en plus d'être un criminel, est une grosse feignasse incapable de devenir fort par lui-même, c'est ça ?

– Eh bien... Jamais je n'aurais formulé ça comme ça, mais... C'est assez bien résumé.

– Je vois. Sasuke ?

– Hn ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

– Je ne veux pas mourir, et je ne veux pas que ce type prenne mon corps. Je ne veux pas le suivre, mais je ne sais pas comment me débarrasser de cette fichue marque. Surtout qu'elle m'affaiblit, en plus de me faire bien souffrir.

– Kakashi-san ? Vous avez une idée ?

– Oui... Il faudrait te mettre en relation avec Anko-san...

– C'est qui ? demanda Naruto.

– Celle qui t'as blessé à la joue, lui répondit Kakashi.

– Quoi ?! Cette folle... !

– Oui. Elle a été l'élève d'Orochimaru, et elle possède sa marque. Malgré ça, elle y a résisté. Elle pourrait t'être d'une grande aide, Sasuke.

– Hn... »

* * *

Le mois qui précéda la troisième et dernière épreuve vit Naruto et Sasuke s'entraîner d'arrache-pied, pendant que Hinata se remettait doucement de ses blessures à l'hôpital.

Son cousin ne l'avait pas épargnée, et Naruto s'était juré, en tant que son prochain adversaire, de lui faire mordre la poussière.

Ayant battu Ebisu —le sensei attitré de Konohamaru et qui avait été chargé de s'occuper de l'entraînement de Naruto—, un type pas très net l'avait remplacé pour entraîner le blondinet, un certain Jiraya, l'un des trois légendaires avec Orochimaru.

Sauf qu'au lieu d'être maître des serpents, il était maître des crapauds. Pas très glamour.

Et en plus de ça, c'était un pervers, poivrot et dépensier. En plus d'être vieux.

Bref, rien pour plaire, si ce n'est sa puissance et ses connaissances de l'art ninja.

Et Sasuke se faisait entraîner par Anko, qui l'aidait à comprendre comment fonctionnait sa marque et comment la réguler, comment l'empêcher de prendre le contrôle. Anko lui apprenait également de nombreuses techniques de combat, le Sharingan du jeune homme jouant un rôle non négligeable dans son apprentissage une fois que la marque maudite fut maîtrisée.

Kakashi, plutôt désœuvré, rendait visite tous les jours à Hinata, supervisant de loin les entraînements des deux garçons grâce à des clones, et passant à la boutique Yamanaka pour discuter avec Yume de ses élèves.

Problème : Ino Yamanaka. En tant que grande admiratrice de Sasuke, lorsqu'elle vit que le sensei de son « futur mari » venait quotidiennement, elle tenta de s'immiscer dans la conversation du ninja copieur et de l'apprentie de ses parents, cherchant par tous les moyens à savoir où l'héritier Uchiwa s'entraînait pour pouvoir le rejoindre.

« Mais allez, quoi ! Qu'est-ce que ça vous coûte de me le dire ? Sasuke-kun doit bien s'entraîner quelque part, non ?

– Justement, il s'entraîne. Il ne doit donc pas être dérangé, jeune fille, répliqua Kakashi, excédé.

– Mais je ne vais pas le déranger, je vais l'aider !

– En quoi ? railla Yume.

– De quoi je me mêle ? Ça ne vous regarde pas, vous n'êtes que l'apprentie de mes parents !

– Et la tutrice de Sasuke. Ainsi que de Naruto. Mais ça, je suppose que tu t'en fiches ?

– Quoi ?! Vous êtes la tutrice de Sasuke-kun ?! Mais pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas dit plus tôt ? Ça veut dire qu'il habite chez vous ? Je peux venir ? Non, je vais venir ! Je vais...

– OH ! STOP ! Tu ne viendras pas, il n'y a que Hinata chez moi, Naruto et Sasuke sont tous les deux en entraînement intensif avec des senseis hors du village, et ils ne reviendront pas avant la dernière épreuve. Et Hina-chan a besoin de repos.

– Pourquoi cette fille est-elle chez vous ?

– Ça ne te regarde pas. Maintenant, laisse-nous. Au lieu de te préoccuper de Sasuke, tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de ton propre entraînement. Tu as échoué à la deuxième épreuve, non ?

– Ça... Mais ça ne vous regarde pas !

– Écoute-moi bien, Ino.

– Quoi ?

– Sasuke est mon petit frère de cœur, au même titre que Naruto, alors ce qui le concerne me concerne aussi. Je ne l'empêcherai jamais de sortir avec une fille si ça lui plaît, mais j'en doute, il a bien d'autres choses en tête en ce moment. Cependant, ce sur quoi j'interviendrais, c'est si une fille, par pur esprit possessif mal placé, venait à vouloir le déranger, alors qu'il ne m'a jamais parlé de l'existence de cette fille, ce qui prouve le désintérêt qu'il porte à ladite fille.

– Mais...

– Si je ne travaillais pas pour tes parents, je n'aurais jamais entendu parler de toi, Ino. »

Dépitée, la blonde repartit, laissant Kakashi et Yume au milieu des fleurs.

« Vous n'avez pas été un peu dure, Yume-san ?

– Non. De toute façon, cette fille n'éprouve pas vraiment de l'amour pour Sasuke, c'est plus de l'admiration. Elle se base juste sur son apparence extérieure, et pas sur ce qu'il est à l'intérieur.

– Je vois... Vous avez l'air de vous y connaître...

– J'ai fait cette expérience de jeune fille se croyant amoureuse, alors que j'étais juste admirative.

– Avec qui ?

– En quoi ça vous regarde ?

– Heu... Désolé...

– Peu importe. Vous ne connaissez pas, c'était dans mon ancien village.

– Ah, d'accord. »

Elle n'allait pas lui dire que c'était un beau garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux intenses yeux bleu-gris. Ni qu'elle aurait dû l'épouser. Il était mort, comme tous ceux de son village.

Hors de question que Kakashi sache. Pas après la mission au pays des Vagues.

* * *

La dernière épreuve avait pourtant bien commencé. Naruto avait fichu une belle raclée à Neji, vengeant ainsi Hinata qui, assise dans les gradins aux côtés de Yume, avait été très émue.

Il y avait eu l'abandon de Kankuro, l'un des ninjas du sable, donnant ainsi la victoire à Shino.

Puis le combat entre Shikamaru et Temari, particulièrement intéressant par l'intelligence du jeune homme, opposée à la force brute de la jeune fille. Et décevant par l'abandon du jeune homme, alors qu'il aurait dû être déclaré vainqueur, faisant gagner Temari par forfait, la laissant insatisfaite —une victoire comme celle-là, elle n'en voulait pas !

Naruto l'avait d'ailleurs bien engueulé, mais le flemmard de service l'avait simplement ignoré.

Et puis, Sasuke et Anko étaient arrivés juste à temps avant la disqualification, le légendaire retard de Kakashi ayant déteint sur son élève.

Le combat l'opposant à Gaara avait lui aussi bien commencé. Aucun des deux adversaires n'ayant l'avantage au début, chacun testant l'autre, avant que Sasuke réussisse à briser la carapace de Gaara, aidé par la technique des mille-oiseaux apprise par un clone de Kakashi.

Et là, tout avait dégénéré.

La vue de son propre sang avait rendu Gaara fou et avide de vengeance, ce qui l'avait suffisamment affaibli pour que son démon sorte, détruisant tout ce qui était à sa portée.

Une technique d'illusion avait alors été lancée sur le public, visant à endormir les civils. Yume, Hinata, Kakashi et Sakura Haruno avaient lancé la technique d'annulation, mais cela avait eu une conséquence : ils étaient devenus des cibles.

« Yume-san, vous devez vous mettre en sécurité avec Hinata-chan.

– Et vous, Kakashi-san ?

– Je vais aider le Hokage. Il semble que ce ne soit pas une attaque ordinaire.

– Ka-Kakashi-sensei...

– Hinata-chan ?

– Le Kazekage... Ce n'est pas le Kazekage... commença la jeune fille, Byakûgan activé.

– Comment ça ?

– C'est Oro-Orochimaru... Je le re-reconnais... Son chakra est le même que dans la fo-forêt... »

La nouvelle tomba comme un parchemin explosif.

Cependant, le temps n'était pas à la réflexion, mais à l'action. Hinata, n'ayant pas entièrement récupéré de son combat contre Neji, devait vite être mise à l'abri. Yume, même si elle avait appris quelques techniques ninja, ne pouvait pas se battre, elle n'en avait ni la puissance ni la capacité.

En revanche, les capacités des deux jeunes filles pouvaient servir à mettre les civils en sécurité et à veiller sur eux, avec l'aide d'Iruka Umino.

Kakashi irait se battre pour protéger le village, pendant que Sakura irait rejoindre ses équipiers, Kiba et Shino, pour aider à l'arrestation des trois ninjas de Suna, Temari, Kankuro et Gaara.

* * *

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

Rien à faire, Yume ne pouvait pas comprendre. Elle ne voulait pas comprendre. Enfin, qu'elle ne puisse ou qu'elle ne veuille pas, c'était un peu pareil, non ?

Elle se souvenait clairement de son sauvetage, cinq années plus tôt, par des jounins de Konoha, qui l'avaient ensuite amenée au bureau du Hokage. Le vieil homme lui avait fait l'effet d'un grand-père bienveillant, et en même temps puissant, comme si rien ne pouvait l'ébranler.

Il lui avait offert un toit, avait envoyé des équipes récupérer les affaires de sa famille et de son village, la faisant aider pour trier, et il lui avait trouvé un travail...

Il lui avait permis, d'adopter Naruto quelques semaines après, et, quatre années plus tard, d'adopter Sasuke. Il lui avait également permis de veiller sur Hinata, malgré l'opposition du clan Hyuuga.

Il l'avait conseillée nombre de fois sur la manière d'éduquer les trois terreurs, malgré son emploi du temps surchargé, il avait toujours trouvé un moment pour elle.

Il lui avait donné des nouvelles de ses trois crapules d'amour pendant les examens, alors qu'il n'aurait normalement pas dû le faire.

Et là, là... Que restait-il de lui ? Une photo, un jour de pluie, et une immense tristesse après un combat acharné contre son ancien élève, renégat et déserteur craint. Et un village ravagé par les larmes et les pertes.

Habillée de noir, Yume pleurait sans retenue aux côtés de Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke et Kakashi, ainsi que des autres ninjas, les civils derrière. Elle n'était qu'une civile, mais en tant que tutrice de deux ninjas, elle avait eu sa place là, à l'avant.

Ce jour sombre, tous s'en souviendraient encore longtemps. Et le ciel qui pleuvait, comme s'il versait lui aussi des larmes, en hommage à ce ninja d'exception, mort pour protéger son village...

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Voilà. On entre dans une partie un peu plus sombre, celle de la vie adulte. Ainsi que la vie de ninja. Normal, quoi, c'est la vie. Mais bien sûr, il y aura aussi des moments plus légers, comme tout ce qui constitue une vie._

_Utopiquement : Hé, tu portes bien ton pseudo ! Bien trouvé, franchement ! Dommage que tout ne soit pas aussi utopique qu'on l'imagine... Tu sais, moi non plus, je ne poste pas souvent de review, ce qui explique que je continue à publier, parce que je sais que ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'y a pas de message qu'on n'aime pas (je suis très souvent dans ce cas-là). En plus de ça, plusieurs m'ont rajoutée en fic favorite ou en fic suivie, ce qui me donne la motivation de continuer ! Mais bien sûr, ta review a aussi joué un grand rôle, je ne sais pas si j'aurais continué quand même, malgré les suivis et mises en favoris... Tu m'as beaucoup touchée, et je te remercie ! Surtout, le fait que t'aies pas pour habitude de commenter prouve que ma fic est pas si mal que ça, si t'as pris la peine de t'y attarder ^^_

_Sinon, les loulous (oui, moi aussi j'aime les surnoms), il y aura bientôt l'arrivée Tsunade et d'autres, même si je ne sais pas encore comment je vais découper le prochain chapitre, et qui apparaîtra dedans ou pas..._

_Je vais user de mon seul moyen : le chantage._

_Tout dépend de vous et de vos commentaires. Voilà, j'en suis arrivée à me rabaisser à ce niveau, mais vous ne me laissez pas vraiment le choix, je veux connaître vos avis, et si vous pensez qu'un truc ne va pas, dites-le moi !_

_Je change des choses volontairement, d'autres pas forcément volontairement (ça vient au fil de l'écriture), mais votre opinion, même si ça ne change pas tout, peut me faire modifier quelques trucs ! Votre avis est important, et j'en tiendrai compte._

_Sinon..._

_... Reviews, please ?_


	5. Chapter 5

_Coucou tout l'monde ! Comment va ?_

_Chapitre corrigé, le voici !_

_Sinon, rien de spécial à signaler... Trois reviews, ça augmente, lentement mais sûrement, je ne me décourage donc pas !_

_Les réponses en bas, comme d'hab' !_

_Disclaimer : Ai-je besoin de le redire à chaque fois ? Bon, bon, ok... [voix monocorde] Rien à moi, tout à Kishimoto, sauf Yume et la fic en elle-même. [fin voix monocorde]_

_Bon, allez, la suite : Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 5.**

* * *

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours, et Yume n'avait toujours pas réalisé. Elle aidait aux travaux dans le village de manière automatique, refusant de se reposer, épaulée de l'équipe 7, mais rien ne la faisait réagir.

Depuis l'enterrement, elle n'avait ni pleuré, ni hurlé, ni souri, ni ri, et elle ne parlait plus que pour le strict nécessaire. Elle semblait être devenue une poupée vivante, les yeux vides.

Naruto, Hinata et Sasuke s'inquiétaient beaucoup pour leur grande sœur de cœur. Sans elle, ils n'en seraient pas là, ils le savaient. C'était à leur tour de faire quelque chose pour elle.

Hinata avait enfin entièrement récupéré, et elle se sentait coupable. Si elle avait guéri plus vite, elle aurait pu se montrer plus utile. Néanmoins, ses deux équipiers lui avaient vite remonté les bretelles : rien ne servait de culpabiliser, il fallait avancer. Et pour eux, elle était forte, pas physiquement, mais elle était forte quand même, et ça leur convenait comme ça.

Tous ces événements avaient tout de même eu un point positif : Neji s'était excusé auprès de sa cousine, sous la surveillance attentive et protectrice de Naruto et Sasuke, ajoutant une certaine pression au génie des Hyuuga qui avait dû faire attention à chacune de ses paroles.

La narration de cet épisode avait tiré un petit sourire à Yume, ce qui avait encouragé les trois compères à lui redonner le goût de vivre.

Sakura et Ino tentaient toujours de se rapprocher de leur cher « Sasuke-kun », mais sans succès, toujours rembarrées sans délicatesse par le concerné, faisant bien rire Naruto et Hinata à chaque fois.

« C'est ça, foutez-vous de moi...

– Oh, allez, me dis pas que t'es pas flatté, Sasuke-kun ? le chambra Naruto.

– Na-Naruto-k-kun, a-a-arrête... J'en p-peux plu-plus... riait Hinata, à bout de souffle.

– Quand ça vous arrivera à vous deux, je serai le premier à me moquer de vous.

– Mais oui, mais oui, ricana Naruto.

– Ça-ça risque p-pas d'a-d'arriver de si, de sitôt ! se moqua gentiment Hinata. »

Kakashi était partagé entre tristesse et joie. Malgré les pertes, le village renaissait de ses cendres, et ses élèves étaient plus unis que jamais, se soutenant d'une manière plus que touchante, et faisant preuve d'une grande force morale.

Alors, voulant aider ses élèves, il leur proposa plusieurs plans visant à remonter le moral de Yume, dont l'un d'entre eux fut accepté à l'unanimité.

Une soirée dans un onsen avec Hinata, juste entre filles, puis un dîner à Ichiraku, voilà de quoi remonter le moral de n'importe qui, non ?

Et ça avait marché.

Un peu.

Petit à petit, Yume se rouvrit au monde, se laissant aller à pleurer et à hurler, expulsant le trop-plein d'émotion de ces derniers jours. Et elle avait expliqué sa réaction.

« Le Hokage était comme un protecteur pour moi, il est devenu une sorte de figure d'autorité, de référence après que j'ai perdu ma famille... Alors, perdre à nouveau un membre de ma famille... Enfin, c'est tout comme, mais... »

Hinata l'avait prise dans ses bras, suivie de Naruto, puis Sasuke. Les trois pré-adolescents lui avaient fait un gros câlin réconfortant, leur permettant de mieux redémarrer sur de nouvelles bases.

* * *

Il se passa à nouveau quelques jours, avant que Yume reçoive une drôle de visite.

« Jiraya-san ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

– Excusez-moi de vous déranger, alors que c'est votre jour de repos...

– Non, non... Entrez. »

La jeune fille l'accueillit à l'intérieur, avant de servir le thé.

Après avoir bu quelques gorgées, Yume attaqua, curieuse.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

– Je vais reprendre l'entraînement de Naruto. En tant que tutrice, je devais vous en informer.

– Oh, je vois. Vous allez partir ?

– Oui... À vrai dire, on m'a chargé d'une mission, j'en profiterai pour la mener à bien tout en entraînant Naruto.

– De quoi s'agit-il ?

– Eh bien... Je ne devrais pas vous le dire, normalement, mais...

– Rien ne vous oblige à me le confier. Mais si vous me le dites, je vous promets de garder le silence.

– Merci. À vrai-dire, le Conseil, ainsi que le Troisième, avaient décidé de la succession au poste de Hokage. Je devais devenir le Cinquième, mais j'ai refusé. Je ne peux pas l'être, pour des raisons qui me concernent. »

Le ton avait été ferme, n'acceptant aucune question sur ce point. Mais peu importait à Yume, ce n'était pas ça qui l'intéressait.

« D'accord... Et donc... ?

– Comme j'ai refusé, le Conseil a pensé à une alternative. Tsunade.

– Tsunade ?

– Nous sommes trois ninjas légendaires, Orochimaru, Tsunade et moi.

– Je vois... Orochimaru est hors-course, bien sûr... Mais pourquoi ce Tsunade ?

– C'est une femme.

– Ah, d'accord.

– Elle est la petite-fille du Premier Hokage, la nièce du Second, en plus d'être particulièrement puissante, et l'une des meilleurs ninjas médecins. Seulement, elle n'est pas au village.

– Votre mission est donc de la ramener.

– Voilà.

– Et vous ne savez pas combien de temps ça va prendre.

– Vous avez tout compris. »

Le silence se fit un instant, avant que Yume reprenne :

« Pourquoi voulez-vous entraîner Naruto, et pas Hinata ou Sasuke ?

– Parce que Naruto ne descend d'aucun grand clan, et qu'il me plaît bien.

– Mais...

– Oui, je sais.

– Vous savez... ?

– Oui, je suis au courant pour Kyûbi. Je connaissais personnellement le Quatrième, ainsi que les parents de Naruto. C'est d'ailleurs de mon premier livre que vient son prénom. Je suis son parrain.

– Son parrain ? Vous étiez un ami proche des parents de Naruto, alors ?

– Eh oui.

– De quel livre... ?

– Celui-ci. _Récits Héroïques d'Ermites Shinobis._

– Je peux... ?

– Bien sûr, je vous l'offre.

– Merci.

– Allons, ça me fait plaisir !

– Et...

– Oui ?

– Promettez-moi de prendre soin de Naruto.

– ... Bien sûr, vous n'aviez même pas à demander. »

Jiraya sortit de la maison, la joue portant des traces visibles de marques de doigts. Il n'était pas compliqué de deviner qu'il s'était fait gifler.

La raison ?

Les fesses de la demoiselle méritaient d'être palpées. Ce qui n'avait pas été du goût de la propriétaire dudit postérieur.

* * *

Naruto s'était montré très enthousiaste, et Yume lui avait fait mille et une recommandations, amusant Sasuke, qui en profita pour chambrer Naruto, qui lui répondit à son tour. Hinata, elle, avait envie de pleurer, mais décida de se montrer forte.

Néanmoins, grâce aux encouragements quotidiens de Yume ces dernières années, elle décida de faire une chose dont elle ne se serait jamais crue capable autrefois.

Elle embrassa Naruto.

Sur la joue, bien sûr, il ne fallait pas trop pousser non plus.

Mais l'effet était là. Naruto était aussi rouge que Hinata. Et Sasuke se marrait bien.

Jiraya lança un regard interrogatif à Yume, qui hocha la tête. Intéressant...

« Hina-chan ? demanda Naruto, stupéfait et rouge écrevisse.

– Re-reviens vi-vite Na-Naru-Naruto-k-k-kun... »

Sasuke, s'amusant de la situation —pour une fois que ce n'était pas lui !— s'approcha pour aider un peu Hinata, et surtout pour mettre Naruto dans l'embarras.

Il déposa une bise sur le front de la jeune fille, un bras passé autour de ses épaules, avant de se tourner vers son frère de cœur et de lui adresser un clin d'œil.

« Si tu ne reviens pas vite, je te pique Hina-chan ! Ça te va ?

– Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Sas'ke ?

– Crétin ! Hinata, dis-lui, sinon il ne comprendra jamais.

– M-mais Sa-Sasuke, c'est... Je... Tu... Il...

– Nous, vous, ils, oui, je connais les pronoms personnels ! Dis-lui.

– Me dire quoi ?

– Tais-toi un peu, usuratonkachi. _[*]_

– De quoi ?! Tu... »

Bang ! Naruto se frotta le crâne, les larmes aux yeux, et regarda Yume, surpris.

« Écoute et tais-toi.

– Beuh... D'accord... Hinata-chan ?

– Vas-y, l'encouragea Yume. »

D'un commun accord silencieux, Jiraya, Yume et Sasuke s'éloignèrent, laissant l'intimité suffisante aux deux autres.

Hinata rougit violemment, et Naruto la regarda curieusement, se demandant si ça avait un rapport avec la bise sur sa joue. Il décida de rester silencieux comme on lui avait demandé, et d'écouter Hinata. Ça semblait important.

« Na-Naruto-k-k-kun, je... En fait, j-j-je... D-depuis long-longtemps...

– Hina-chan ?

– Oui !

– Respire, je vais pas te manger !

– D-d-d'accord... M-mais ce, c'est p-pas fa-facile à, à d-dire...

– Je t'écoute.

– Je... »

Hinata respira profondément, avant de se décider. Elle leva les yeux et regarda Naruto en face, le regard planté dans le sien. Ce genre de choses, ça se dit en face, on ne doit pas regarder ailleurs.

Naruto fut surpris de la détermination qu'il lut dans le regard blanc-mauve, mais également heureux, car c'était la première fois que Hinata le regardait droit dans les yeux.

« Je t'aime. »

* * *

Yume sourit, sincèrement heureuse, malgré le manque laissé par l'absence de Naruto.

Hinata avait avoué ses sentiments et, si Naruto n'avait pas pu répondre positivement, n'ayant encore jamais vu la jeune fille comme ça, il lui avait promis d'y réfléchir sérieusement et de lui donner une réponse à son retour.

Sasuke, de son côté, continuait à s'entraîner avec Anko aux abords du village, rentrant tous les soirs auprès de Yume et Hinata. Anko le chambrait d'ailleurs beaucoup : il était constamment entouré de femmes !

Yume avait eu l'occasion de parler plusieurs fois avec Anko. Le caractère plutôt déjanté et le franc-parler de la nouvelle sensei de Sasuke lui plaisaient, et les deux jeunes femmes s'entendaient très bien.

À cause des derniers événements, Kakashi était constamment envoyé en mission hors du village, de manière à ramener des fonds à Konoha qui en avait cruellement besoin. Du coup, Hinata se retrouvait sans sensei, et devait s'entraîner seule.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait.

Voyant son problème, Sasuke avait eu une idée mais, étant trop pris par son entraînement pour avoir le temps de le faire lui-même, il avait demandé à Yume d'agir à sa place.

Ainsi, en ce beau jour ensoleillé, Yume se dirigeait vers les quartiers Hyuuga.

Un membre de la branche secondaire l'avait accueillie froidement, la laissant sur le pas de la porte après qu'elle eût expliqué le but de sa visite.

« ... Voir Neji Hyuuga.

– Pourquoi ?

– Ça ne vous concerne pas, c'est à Neji que je veux parler, pas à vous. »

L'homme l'avait donc plantée là, laissant la porte entrouverte mais ne l'ayant pas invitée à entrer, Yume resta sur le seuil.

Il se passa dix bonnes minutes, avant que l'homme ne daigne revenir, pour lui dire que Neji était occupé.

« Vous lui avez dit que je voulais le voir, ou pas ?

– Non. J'ai vu qu'il était occupé, et ai estimé qu'il ne fallait pas le déranger.

– Et il vous fallait un quart d'heure pour ça ?

– Dix minutes, madame.

– Mademoiselle, je vous prie. Si Neji est occupé et ne doit pas être dérangé, je n'y vois aucune objection...

– Alors il n'y a pas de problème, n'est-ce pas, mademoiselle ?

– ... cependant, c'est à Neji d'en décider, pas à vous. Il est assez grand pour prendre des décisions par lui-même. »

N'ayant rien à rétorquer, l'homme dût repartir pour aller chercher le jeune homme.

Bien qu'agacée, Yume jubilait et s'amusait de la gaminerie de cet homme. On ne l'avait jamais appréciée au sein des Hyuuga depuis qu'elle avait pris Hinata sous son aile, alors on le lui faisait sentir. Manque de bol pour eux, les mesquineries l'avaient toujours fait marrer.

Neji arriva derrière le même homme à la mine renfrognée. Yume décida d'enfoncer le clou :

« Dites, il commence à faire froid...

– Que voulez-vous dire, Yume-san ? demanda Neji. Il fait grand soleil.

– Oui, mais ça fait bien un bon quart d'heure que je suis là, à l'ombre, à attendre que ce monsieur aille vous chercher, Neji. »

La tête que fit le monsieur en question valait tout l'or du monde à cet instant. Yume avait bien envie d'éclater de rire, mais elle se retint. Elle le ferait chez elle.

Neji congédia l'homme sans façon, et Yume apprit que c'était un cousin éloigné au dixième degré... Et probablement jaloux du talent de Neji.

Ce dernier proposa alors à Yume de sortir pour discuter à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, ce qui fit tressaillir l'homme qui n'était pas encore partit.

Amusée par la situation, Yume accepta.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient assis sur un banc public dans une rue calme, côte à côte.

« Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir, Yume-san ?

– Je peux vous tutoyer, Neji ?

– Hein ? Oui, si vous voulez. Alors ?

– J'ai appris ce qu'il s'était passé à la fin de la deuxième épreuve de l'examen Chuunin.

– Oh... Vous parlez de mon combat contre Hinata-sama ?

– Sama ? releva Yume, surprise.

– Elle m'est supérieure, et mon rôle, en tant que membre de la branche secondaire, est de la protéger.

– Mais vous êtes cousins !

– Je sais. Mais c'est comme ça.

– D'accord...

– Alors ? Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir ?

– Pour Hinata-chan.

– Et ?

– Naruto est parti en entraînement avec un sensei particulier, Sasuke s'entraîne non loin d'ici avec un autre sensei, et Kakashi-san n'est plus là, il est toujours en mission... Hina-chan se retrouve donc sans personne pour l'entraîner. J'ai quelques bases, mais je ne suis pas ninja, et ne le serai jamais. Je ne suis pas apte à l'aider, même si j'aurais bien aimé.

– ... Vous avez donc pensé à moi.

– Non.

– Non ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

– Non. C'est Sasuke qui y a pensé.

– Uchiwa ?

– Qui d'autre ?

– Pourquoi ?

– Il aime beaucoup Hinata-chan, comme une petite sœur, et s'il n'était pas si occupé par son entraînement, il se serait occupé d'elle. Mais il est trop pris par son sensei, et il ne peut pas se libérer pour aider Hina-chan. Il n'avait même pas le temps pour venir te parler lui-même, alors il m'a demandé de le faire à sa place.

– Je vois... »

* * *

Les semaines avaient passé, et Naruto et Jiraya étaient revenus avec Tsunade.

Il fallut peu de temps pour qu'elle soit annoncée Hokage, Cinquième du nom. Le village avait un grand besoin de stabilité après ces temps troublés, et rassurer la population en choisissant un leader était le premier pas à faire.

Yume apprit, ainsi que Hinata et Sasuke, le récit de ce qui était arrivé lors du voyage de Naruto avec Jiraya.

Ses mauvaises habitudes avec l'argent, l'alcool et les femmes. Ses romans pervers mais d'un grand succès, surtout auprès des hommes d'âge mûr et plus —on se demande pourquoi...

Mais aussi l'entraînement du jeune homme à la technique inventée par le Quatrième, le rasengan, ou l'orbe tourbillonnant.

Ainsi que la rencontre avec la « légendaire perdante » aux jeux, Tsunade, et la vérité sur son âge. Du coup, Yume s'était interrogée : entre Jiraya, poivrot pervers et dépensier, et Tsunade, alcoolique dépensière endettée à cause des échecs, le village manquait-il à ce point de choix pour le poste de Hokage ?

Il y avait de quoi avoir peur pour l'avenir du village.

Enfin, le plus flippant, ce fut quand même la rencontre avec Orochimaru —_Mais il n'est pas encore mort, celui-là ?_ avait demandé un Sasuke quelque peu excédé. _Ben non, mais le Troisième lui a quand même rendu ses bras inutilisables !_ avait expliqué Naruto— et le combat qui s'en était suivi, ainsi que la résolution nouvelle de Tsunade à protéger Konoha. Et le vrai camp de Kabuto, aussi, ce qui avait énervé Sasuke, et attristé Hinata. Yume ne le connaissant pas plus que ça, sa réaction fut neutre.

« Et ce collier, il vient d'où ?

– Ah, ça ! C'est mamie-Tsunade qui me l'a offert. J'ai maîtrisé le rasengan en moins d'une semaine, alors comme on avait parié et qu'elle a encore perdu, j'ai gagné le collier !

– Mouais... N'empêche qu'il a une forme bizarre, remarqua Yume.

– Comment ça ? demanda Hinata.

– Heu... Non, laissez tomber. C'est stupide, en fait. »

Elle ne pouvait pas décemment leur dire, elle risquait de pervertir leurs esprits ! —quoique Naruto et Sasuke n'étaient pas franchement à l'abri avec Jiraya et Anko pour senseis. Mais leur dire que la forme du pendentif bleu turquoise lui faisait penser à... au... à l'engin —appelons-le comme ça— d'un homme, ça risquait de les traumatiser !

Heureusement, les trois terreurs n'insistèrent pas, ils passèrent même à autre chose, le sujet d'un bijou n'étant pas le plus intéressant qui soit.

Sauf Hinata, qui voulu en savoir un peu plus, mais par une habile mention de Naruto, Yume détourna l'héritière de sa préoccupation première, la faisant même rougir et bégayer à nouveau.

L'entraînement de Neji commençait déjà à porter ses fruits sur la jeune fille : elle ne bégayait plus que quand il était question de Naruto —de près ou de loin— et tortillait de moins en moins souvent ses doigts, signe qu'elle prenait peu à peu confiance en elle.

Bien sûr, les effets n'étaient pas aussi flagrants : elle baissait toujours instinctivement la tête lorsqu'elle devait s'adresser à quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas, ou peu, et même si elle bégayait beaucoup moins, elle restait très hésitante.

Mais, si on comparait la Hinata de treize ans à celle de dix ans, le changement était là : elle n'était plus tout à fait la même, elle avait évolué, et de manière positive.

* * *

Après quelques semaines, Tsunade avait pris le village en main —bien que grandement aidée par son associée, Shizune, et avait déjà investi l'hôpital. Elle avait pu opérer Rock Lee et, au soulagement de tous, l'opération fut un succès. Depuis, le jeune homme tentait de s'enfuir pour reprendre l'entraînement par tous les moyens possibles.

La nouvelle Hokage profita d'un jour de repos relatif pour convoquer Yume à un rendez-vous.

Motif : faire connaissance, et parler de l'avenir de trois jeunes ninjas bien connus.

Comme c'était un dimanche, Yume accepta sans souci, il fallu juste qu'elle explique aux trois fripouilles où elle allait, pourquoi, comment, non, elle ne risquait rien, oui, elle y allait seule, et oui, elle allait bien, le fait que Tsunade remplace le Troisième ne la dérangeait pas, c'était dans l'ordre des choses, mais laissez-moi y aller, bon sang !

Ce fut donc d'un air tout à fait détendu que Yume s'installa à la table du bar-café-brasserie-restaurant où avait lieu son rendez-vous, en face d'une Tsunade sobre grâce à la présence de celle qu'elle devina être la fameuse Shizune —Naruto pouvait se montrer aussi bavard qu'elle.

« Bonjour, Yume-san.

– Hokage-sama. Shizune-san.

– Vous pouvez m'appeler Tsunade. Hokage... Je n'y suis pas encore habituée.

– Si vous voulez, Tsunade-sama.

– Que se passe-t-il ?

– Oh, trois fois rien, j'ai juste eu droit à un interrogatoire en règle de la part de mes trois crapules. En général, on passe le dimanche ensemble. Ils peuvent être fatigants, parfois.

– ... crapules ?

– Hein ? Oh, oui, je leur donne souvent des surnoms, faites pas attention !

– Je vois, » sourit Tsunade, attendrie.

Un serveur arriva et prit leur commande. Saké pour Tsunade, thé pour Yume et Shizune, qui rabroua d'ailleurs son aînée, c'était l'après-midi, pas du tout l'heure pour boire du saké, enfin ! Mais la Hokage l'ignora royalement, avec un tel air que Yume devina que ce genre de scène devait se répéter au moins vingt fois par jour.

« Shizune, c'est bon, tu me feras la morale plus tard.

– De toute façon, vous ne m'écoutez jamais...

– Yume-san ?

– Oui ?

– Ce rendez-vous ne vous dérange pas ?

– Non, sinon, je n'aurais pas accepté. Même si vous êtes Hokage.

– Très bien. Vous êtes directe.

– Effectivement. Parfois un peu trop, même, mais je suis comme ça. Je n'aime pas mentir, et surtout, je ne sais pas mentir !

– Donc, si je vous pose des questions, vous me direz la vérité ?

– Ça dépend. Si je ne veux pas vous répondre, je ne vous mentirais pas, je vous dirais simplement que je ne veux pas répondre. C'est tout.

– Ça me convient.

– Que voulez-vous savoir ?

– Eh bien... »

Après un temps de réflexion à choisir comment formuler au mieux, Tsunade se décida à être directe.

« Comment êtes-vous devenue la tutrice de Naruto Uzumaki et de Sasuke Uchiwa, alors que vous n'êtes pas ninja ?

– Heu... Je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi, en fait...

– Ah. Prenez le temps qu'il vous faut.

– Hmm... Naruto, c'était il y a cinq ans... Il avait huit ans, et moi quinze... Je l'ai rencontré à Ichiraku, et je l'ai ramené chez moi. Des vieux à côté disaient des horreurs sur lui. Je n'ai pas compris, et je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre sur le coup. J'ai appris ensuite que Naruto était orphelin et qu'il n'avait pas de tuteur. Ça ne faisait que quelques semaines que j'étais arrivée à Konoha, alors je ne connaissais pas encore les rumeurs sur Naruto.

– Je vois... J'ai lu votre dossier de citoyenne du village, alors je savais déjà que vous n'étiez pas originaire d'ici, expliqua Tsunade face à l'air interrogatif de Yume.

– Ah, d'accord.

– Mais pourquoi avoir choisi d'adopter Naruto ? Vous étiez jeune, et vous l'êtes encore.

– À vrai-dire, c'est venu sur un coup de tête !

– Comme ça ?

– Oui, comme ça.

– Je vois...

– Après, en y réfléchissant bien, je pense que c'est parce que je n'ai plus de famille. C'est la première raison, c'est égoïste, mais c'est ainsi. Ensuite, la deuxième raison, c'est que j'étais choquée de la situation de Naruto, et surtout, que personne ne veuille de lui, alors qu'il est adorable ! C'est vraiment un chouette gosse.

– Adorable ? releva Shizune, l'air sceptique.

– Oui, adorable. Crétin, borné et irréfléchi, mais adorable quand même.

– Et, reprit Tsunade, êtes-vous au courant pour... Enfin, je veux dire...

– Kyûbi ? » chuchota la jeune fille.

La stupéfaction se vit sur le visage de la vieille femme à l'air trompeusement jeune, qui ne put qu'acquiescer.

« Eh bien oui, je sais. Je ne connais pas les raisons qui ont poussé le Quatrième à choisir Naruto, mais sinon, je sais tout, enfin, je crois. Tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir, en tout cas.

– D'accord...

– Après, il y a Hinata-chan.

– Hinata ?

– Hyuuga.

– Ah oui, c'est vrai. »

Yume raconta donc l'épisode ayant eu lieu trois ans plus tôt, la rencontre entre Naruto et Hinata, comment il l'avait aidée, puis invitée à déjeuner. Et sa décision, ensuite, d'aider la fillette qu'elle voyait, et non l'héritière. L'appui de Hiruzen Sarutobi, face aux protestations des Hyuuga. Les rires bruyants de Naruto et ceux, timides mais cristallins, de Hinata.

Sa rencontre, la semaine d'avant celle avec Hinata, de Itachi et Sasuke. Sa demande pour trouver quelqu'un capable de venir en aide à Naruto. La proposition inattendue de l'aîné Uchiwa.

Les deux années qui suivirent, pleines de joies et de rires, de bonnes gueulantes aussi, de temps à autres. Des pitreries de Naruto, qui entraînait souvent Sasuke, et parfois Hinata, plus effrayée à la perspective de se faire prendre, mais toujours joyeuse après-coup.

Puis le meurtre du clan Uchiwa, et l'offre de Naruto de loger Sasuke chez eux, « le temps qu'il se remette ». Finalement, ça s'était transformé en adoption. De toute façon, Sasuke vivait déjà chez eux avant, ça devenait juste officiel. Pareil pour Hinata, elle passait tout son temps libre chez Yume, cherchant à échapper à son clan.

« ... Voilà. Ça s'est passé comme ça. J'ai oublié plein de choses, j'en suis sûre, mais l'ensemble y est.

– Je vois, merci beaucoup.

– Pas d'quoi... Ah, attendez... Si, il y a encore quelque chose !

– Quelque chose ?

– C'est important.

– Allez-y.

– C'est par rapport à Itachi.

– Oui ? demanda Tsunade d'un air sérieux et quelque peu assombri à l'entente de ce nom.

– En tant que Hokage, je dois vous le dire. Sasuke ne l'avait dit qu'au Troisième, à Naruto, Hinata et moi. Nous ne l'avons jamais répété à personne ensuite.

– Je vous écoute.

– C'est la raison qu'a donnée Itachi à Sasuke pour le massacre de leur clan, ainsi que la raison pour laquelle il a épargné Sasuke. Ça aurait été pour « tester sa force » qu'il aurait commis cet acte. Quant à Sasuke, il l'a épargné parce que Sasuke serait « trop faible ». »

Les guillemets, déjà audibles, furent mimés. Tsunade en fut surprise, de même que Shizune.

« J'ai du mal à y croire, confessa la Hokage.

– Vous l'avez entendu, non ? Ce qu'on a vécu avec Itachi. Ce n'est pas du tout en accord avec sa personnalité, il est quelqu'un de trop calme, de trop gentil pour faire ça. C'est un ninja très puissant et un vrai tueur, je veux bien. C'est son boulot. Mais dans la vie privée, il n'est pas comme ça.

– ...

– Vous ne me croyez toujours pas, hein ?

– J'avoue que j'ai vraiment du mal...

– Très bien. Venons-en à sa raison pour avoir épargné Sasuke. Sasuke n'était pas le seul enfant du clan. Et en plus, une de ses cousines venait d'avoir un bébé. Alors la puissance, la faiblesse de Sasuke, laissez-moi rire, j'y crois pas une seconde... Si c'était le cas, il aurait épargné les autres enfants, et surtout le bébé. »

Tsunade était sidérée. En quelques phrases, cette jeune femme ébranlait nombre de ses convictions. Un coup d'œil à sa gauche lui permit de voir que Shizune était dans le même état d'esprit qu'elle.

« ... C'est... C'est plutôt... inattendu...

– Oui, je m'en doute. Enfin, c'est grâce à ça que Sasuke a renoncé à l'idée de se venger, et c'est aussi ce qui lui a permis de résister à Orochimaru. »

Bond de cent mètres de haut. Enfin non, Tsunade sursauta juste violemment sur le banc de bois.

« Oro... Orochimaru ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

– Ah, oui, c'est vrai que c'était votre compagnon d'armes. Le troisième ninja légendaire. »

Et rebelote, explications de la deuxième épreuve des examens Chuunin, et de ce qui était arrivé dans la Forêt de la Mort.

« ... ils auraient pu choisir plus original comme nom, mais bon... »

Petit commentaire glissé comme ça, ni vu ni connu, mais qui allège toujours un discours empreint de ténèbres.

Tsunade était en colère, mais elle sut se calmer. Sasuke Uchiwa n'avait pas choisi la voie de la vengeance, et il était bien entouré. Il avait désormais une grande sœur ressemblant parfois à une seconde mère –Yume. Un frère exubérant et toujours souriant —Naruto. Une petite sœur douce et fragile à protéger —Hinata. Un sensei loufoque mais gentil —Kakashi. Et une nouvelle sensei qui lui servait à présent de guide pour restreindre l'influence de la marque maudite —Anko.

« Dites, Tsunade-sama...

– Oui ?

– Pour leur futur, à ces trois-là, qu'est-ce qu'il convient de faire ? Je veux dire, je m'en suis sortie jusqu'à maintenant, mais désormais, ils ont atteint un niveau où je ne peux plus faire grand-chose...

– Oui... Il leur faudrait, comme c'est parfois nécessaire, un sensei chacun. Naruto a Jiraya, et même si Jiraya est assez excentrique, il est un bon sensei. Il était le sensei de feu le Quatrième.

– Vraiment ?

– Oui, vraiment.

– Bon sang... ! Si je m'attendais...

– Oui, oui.

– Oh, pardon !

– C'est pas grave. Je demanderai à Anko si elle veut bien s'occuper de la formation du jeune Uchiwa.

– Je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Elle a la marque, elle aussi, elle est la plus qualifiée pour lui venir en aide.

– En effet.

– Et pour Hina-chan ?

– Hinata Hyuuga... Son cousin s'occupe d'elle, c'est bien ça ?

– Oui, mais c'est temporaire. Il a lui aussi besoin d'entraînement, il n'a qu'un an de plus, il n'est pas encore fait pour être sensei.

– Effectivement. Je pourrais la prendre pour élève, enfin, si elle accepte.

– Vous ?

– Ça pose un problème ?

– Non, mais... en tant que Hokage, vous n'avez pas déjà beaucoup à faire ?

– Shizune m'aiderait.

– Bien sûr, Tsunade ! accepta la concernée avec un sourire enjoué à l'idée que cela obligerait son aînée à moins boire.

– Hmmm... Mais la décision finale revient à Hinata-chan, hein ?

– Bien sûr ! C'est elle qui décidera, je ne la forcerais pas à être mon élève.

– Et... Enfin, si jamais... Dans l'hypothèse où... Je veux dire...

– Heu, oui ? Je ne comprends pas.

– Pardon. C'est juste que... Si le clan Hyuuga venait à s'opposer à cela, alors même que Hinata-chan aurait accepté, que feriez-vous, Tsunade-sama ?

– Je les enverrais paître. Je ne vois pas en quoi ça devrait leur poser problème, je suis reconnue pour mes talents en médecine ainsi que ma puissance. Au contraire, ça devrait les arranger !

– Je vois... Merci. Merci, vraiment.

– Je vous en prie. Mais je fais ça pour le village et pour ces enfants, vous savez.

– Oui, je sais. Et c'est pour ça que je vous remercie. »

* * *

Heureusement, le clan Hyuuga ne s'opposa pas à la proposition de Tsunade, bien au contraire.

Hinata avait immédiatement accepté, et la mise en garde de Tsunade sur la difficulté de la future formation ne la rebuta pas le moins du monde.

Neji s'était réjoui pour sa cousine, et lui avait souhaité bonne chance et bon courage —quel changement, depuis l'examen Chuunin !

Naruto avait bondi de joie et d'enthousiasme : Hinata était bien entourée, Sasuke aussi, et il allait être entraîné par l'ancien sensei du Quatrième, que demande le peuple ?

Yume avait, en effet, laissé cette information lui échapper, même si elle avait demandé à Naruto de ne surtout pas le crier sur tous les toits. Peine perdue, mais au moins, elle avait essayé.

* * *

Dans son bureau, Tsunade se remémorait la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec la jeune femme. Elle songeait à la fin de leur discussion. Avant de se séparer, Yume avait ajouté autre chose.

OoO

_« Vous savez, Tsunade-sama..._

_– Oui ?_

_– Il y a une dernière chose que je ne vous aie pas dite. Je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne, à l'exception du Troisième. Même Kakashi-san, Anko-san et Jiraya-san ne le savent pas._

_– De quoi s'agit-il ?_

_– Ça concerne nos trois terreurs._

_– ... Je vous écoute._

_– C'est encore des enfants. Certes, ils ont commencé leur puberté et, biologiquement parlant, ils ne sont plus des enfants, mais... à l'intérieur, ils le sont toujours._

_– Que voulez-vous dire ?_

_– Pendant plus d'un an après ma rencontre avec Naruto, il a dormi avec moi. Toutes les nuits, sans exception. Il lui a fallu tout ce temps pour se sentir rassuré, pour être sûr que je n'allais pas l'abandonner. En public, il rit, et il sourit en permanence. Mais je l'ai entendu très souvent pleurer, la nuit, dans son sommeil. Parfois, il se réveillait, et je devais le rassurer, et lui répéter dix, vingt, cent fois que je n'allais pas le laisser seul, ou le traiter de monstre. Qu'il n'était pas un monstre. Encore aujourd'hui, il vient parfois dormir avec moi._

_– ... »_

_Un silence s'était installé, le temps que Tsunade comprenne l'ampleur des dégâts. Toutes ces années de torture mentale avaient eu bien plus d'impact sur Naruto qu'il ne le laissait voir._

_Shizune écoutait, attentive, veillant à ne pas intervenir, mais stupéfaite des révélations._

_« Depuis leurs dix ans, Hinata-chan habite de manière officieuse chez moi. Et elle aussi, elle s'incruste de temps en temps dans mon lit. Je dors au milieu, avec Naruto d'un côté, et Hinata de l'autre._

_– Je vois..._

_– Entre son père qui la rabaisse constamment en la comparant à sa petite sœur, sa sœur Hanabi, justement, qui la regarde de haut et la méprise... Neji, qui l'a haïe pendant toutes ces années, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'expliquent après l'examen Chuunin, et son clan qui la méprise ou qui a pitié d'elle... Ça explique en grande partie son bégaiement et sa timidité maladive, et ça explique totalement son manque de confiance en elle-même et en ses propres capacités._

_– ... Je comprends..._

_– Quant à Sasuke..._

_– Il vit chez vous, lui aussi._

_– Depuis le massacre de son clan, oui. Avant ça, il dormait parfois à la maison, mais c'était une fois par mois, à peu près. Et il fallait que Naruto ait beaucoup insisté._

_– Je vois, sourit la blonde._

_– Après le massacre... Il est resté renfermé deux bonnes semaines, il hurlait la nuit, il pleurait, il appelait ses parents, il suppliait son frère... mais il refusait de parler. Il était chez nous parce que Naruto l'a proposé._

_– C'est Naruto... ?_

_– Oui, c'est sa faute si j'ai adopté Sasuke, avait rigolé la jeune femme._

_– Ah bon... »_

_Elles avaient échangé un sourire, avant que Yume reprenne :_

_« On a eu une discussion qui a permis de tout mettre à plat. Et je lui ai dit que, s'il le voulait, Naruto, Hina-chan et moi, nous pouvions devenir sa famille, sans non plus remplacer celle qu'il a perdue. Il a accepté, et c'est lui qui a demandé à ce que je devienne sa tutrice._

_– C'est lui ?!_

_– Ah, je ne l'avais pas déjà dit ?_

_– Non..._

_– Désolée..._

_– Ne vous en faites pas. Après... ?_

_– Eh bien, depuis, et encore aujourd'hui, nous vivons ensemble. Et encore maintenant, rien que la nuit dernière, on a dormi tous ensemble, dans le vieux lit que j'ai hérité de mes parents._

_– Tous ensemble... ?_

_– Oui, Naruto, Hinata-chan, Sasuke et moi._

_– Ça alors..._

_– Vous comprenez, maintenant ? »_

OoO

Oui, elle comprenait. Très bien, même.

Ça signifiait qu'il fallait rester vigilant. Ces trois-là étaient bien entourés, et il fallait veiller à ce qu'ils le restent. Ils étaient fragilisés de bien des manières, pour différentes raisons chacun, mais ils avaient tous ce même besoin d'attentions et d'amour.

Après, que ce soit un amour parental, fraternel, amical ou amoureux, c'était secondaire.

L'important, c'était de veiller à ce que jamais Orochimaru, l'Akatsuki —ou tout autre groupement criminel— ne réussisse à mettre la main sur eux et à connaître leurs faiblesses pour les exploiter.

Il fallait veiller à ce que, extérieurement, ils aient l'air fort, tout en leur assurant qu'ils aient un endroit, un foyer où se relâcher et redevenir eux-mêmes, et où ils pourraient se reposer.

* * *

Kakashi Hatake, Anko Mitarashi et Jiraya furent ainsi convoqués la semaine qui suivit, en fait, dès le lundi, tôt le matin, dans le bureau de la Hokage.

Une longue discussion s'en suivit, seule Shizune assista à tout l'échange avec Tonton —son petit cochon de compagnie—, même si elle demeura silencieuse.

Au terme de cet échange, il fut décidé que séparer les jeunes pour les endurcir ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée que cela, à condition de bien les préparer.

Naruto était en danger au village, proie trop facile pour l'Akatsuki.

Quant à Sasuke et Hinata, il fallait également les protéger. Sasuke, de la menace représentée par Orochimaru. Hinata, de la convoitise que son Byakûgan suscitait.

Les envoyer en formation avec leurs senseis respectifs serait une bonne solution.

Sauf pour Hinata, mais comme elle serait constamment entourée des meilleurs, sa sécurité serait parfaitement assurée.

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_[*] NDA : c'est pas vraiment un terme qu'on peut traduire littéralement, il a plusieurs sens, je dirais que c'est un mixte entre « crétin », « abruti », « idiot » et « enfoiré », ce qui explique que je l'ai laissé tel quel._

_Voilà. À présent, les réponses aux reviews ! (dans l'ordre où je les aies reçues, question de logique)._

_Anahissa : Je croyais avoir mis les noms des persos, mais non... J'ai dû zapper un truc, ou aller trop vite dans la validation de mon histoire avant la publication... Quoiqu'il en soit, merci de me l'avoir dit, j'ai corrigé cette erreur ! Merci de ton appréciation, ça fait plaisir ! Moi aussi, j'aime l'atmosphère familiale, d'où mon choix d'écriture... Quant à Yume... Oui, c'est un peu centré sur elle, c'est vrai, mais je fais de mon mieux pour détailler aussi les personnages qui l'entourent, mais pas les axes principaux : je pars du principe que les personnes venant lire des fictions ont vu le principal à voir sur l'univers en question (pas forcément tout, hein) et que donc, j'ai pas à remettre des situations déjà vues, ce serait, à mon sens, un peu lourd. Mais ce n'est que mon avis._

_Maire de Tahiti : Tiens, tu es dans la politique ? Perso, j'y comprends presque rien ! Blague à part, merci pour ta review. Désolée, mais je ne peux rien dévoiler, quoique, je pense que tu as déjà eu un début de réponse dans ce chapitre. Mais bon, je vais faire une confidence —qui n'est pas un spoil, donc ça va— c'est que je n'aime pas le Sasuke avide de vengeance qui agit sans réfléchir aux vraies raisons de son frère. J'ai essayé de le faire plus réfléchi, mais j'ai aussi essayé de respecter sa personnalité —et c'est pas forcément facile, il peut être complexe, regarde l'épisode où Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke tentent de découvrir la face cachée de Kakashi-sensei, les réactions de Sasuke sont hilarantes !_

_Utopiquement : Pas de panique ! Tu as deux semaines entre chaque chapitre, t'as largement le temps de mettre un petit commentaire, tu n'es pas du tout en retard ^^ Pour l'arrestation de la fratrie de Suna, c'est sensiblement la même chose que dans le manga et/ou l'anime, je n'ai donc pas jugé utile de développer ce qu'on sait déjà, sauf les points essentiels, mais voilà. J'ai donné des explications à la 1ère review, c'est mieux détaillé (flemme de tout réécrire ^^) Sinon, merci pour tes encouragements !_

_Un grand merci aussi aux mises en alerte, favori et suivi, mais aussi aux mises en auteur favori, je suis très flattée, ça me touche beaucoup !_

_Merci aux lecteurs/lectrices silencieux/ses qui suivent quand même, je ne critique pas, je fais souvent ça moi aussi ^^_

_... Reviews, please ?_


	6. Désolée tout le monde !

**_/!\ CECI N'EST PAS UN CHAPITRE /!\_**

_Voilà, j'entre en période d'examens de rattrapages, alors il est plus que probable que je ne publie plus au moins jusqu'à début juillet..._

_Le problème avec l'administration de la fac, c'est que même si je suis inscrite à toutes les UE (=Unités d'Enseignement) nécessaires, je n'ai pas encore toutes les dates, à vrai-dire, je n'en ai qu'une pour l'instant..._

_Donc, entre mes révisions et les examens en eux-mêmes, je n'aurais pas le loisir de me concentrer sur la fic, et j'en suis navrée, vraiment !_

_Dès que ce sera fini, je publierai, promis, la suite est au chaud, déjà écrite en grande partie (minimum deux ou trois chapitres de plus), mais comme je n'ai pas eu assez de reviews à mon goût, ça attendra la fin de mes exams !_

_Oui, je suis sadique, je sais ^^_

_Je répondrai à toutes les reviews dans le prochain chapitre, à la fin, comme d'habitude !_

_En attendant que mes exams soient passés (croisons les doigts !), je vous souhaite un bon courage pour celles qui sont dans la même situation que moi, du courage pour celles qui n'ont pas fini les cours, et je fais un câlin virtuel à tout le monde (oui oui, même aux lecteurs anonymes !) Ce que j'ai souhaité s'adresse aussi aux hypothétiques lecteurs masculins, même si j'ai de gros doutes ^^_

_Quoi qu'il en soit, à la prochaine, je m'arrangerai pour republier un lundi, comme je l'ai fait jusqu'à présent (histoires que certaines ne regardent pas frénétiquement tous les jours, et non, ce n'est pas du vécu ! bon, j'admets... mais chut !)_

_Bises ^^_

_Devil_


	7. Chapter 6

_Coucou tout l'monde ! Eh oui, c'est une revenante qui vous parle ! (enfin, qui vous écrit. Bref.)_

_Hier, j'ai eu 21 ans. Le 5 juillet, j'ai eu la majorité internationale. Si si, ça se fête. J'ai eu droit à la Japan Expo vendredi et samedi derniers. Plus des bouquins. Et la canicule en prime. Tout va bien, quoi._

_Mes exams se sont achevés lundi dernier, mais j'ai pris mon temps pour me reposer._

_Ou plutôt, avec cette foutue canicule, j'ai eu aucune inspiration. Je crois que mon cerveau a momentanément grillé. Ou fondu. Au choix._

_Enfin, comme promis et comme prévu, voici le chapitre suivant, un lundi de début juillet !_

_Disclaimer : Rien à moi, la la la... Sauf l'histoire et Yume, la la la... Oui je chante faux, et je m'en fous..._

_Chapitre corrigé !_

_Bref. Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 6.**

* * *

Trois années avaient passé. Trois années d'allées et venues entre le village et les autres pays pour Naruto et Sasuke et, parfois, Hinata. Ils effectuaient presque toujours leurs missions ensemble.

Sasuke et Hinata avaient appris pour Kyûbi, avant leur séparation, peu après la décision de leurs entraînements respectifs, et donc avant leur séparation.

Bien qu'ils aient été surpris, ils avaient suffisamment passé de temps avec le blondinet pour savoir qu'il n'était pas un démon. Ça avait même renforcé les liens entre eux.

Dernièrement, comme Kyûbi prenait de l'ampleur avec le temps, au même rythme que Naruto progressait, Tsunade avait assigné le capitaine Yamato —ancien membre de la Racine, et membre de l'ANBU— comme chef de mission, de manière à ce qu'il puisse arrêter Naruto au cas où Kyûbi prendrait le contrôle, grâce à ses capacités de contrôle du bois, ainsi que le pendentif que la Hokage avait offert à Naruto.

Danzō, chef de la Racine et l'un des plus influents membres du Conseil du village, veilla à ce que l'un des membres de la Racine prenne part aux missions auxquelles était assigné Naruto, un jeune homme exécrable du point de vue de Naruto, se faisant appeler Sai, bien que son véritable nom demeurât un mystère.

Quant à Yume, elle s'ennuyait la plupart du temps. Les correspondances par lettres étaient trop risquées, aussi n'avait-elle des nouvelles de Naruto et Sasuke que lorsque les deux jeunes hommes rentraient, ce qui prenait du temps.

Hinata habitait toujours avec elle, mais elle passait de plus en plus de temps à la Tour de l'Hokage pour sa formation, passant souvent la nuit là-bas.

Résultat, Yume avait adopté un chat, une petite chatte, qu'elle avait appelée Crapule. Toute jolie, douce et petite, Crapule avait de grands yeux verts, et un pelage tricolore, noir, roux et blanc. _[*]_

Crapule permit ainsi à Yume de se sentir moins seule. C'était une petite chatte de gouttière qui, peu après sa naissance, avait été abandonnée avec les autres chatons de la portée dans une ruelle peu fréquentée. Quand Yume l'avait trouvée, Crapule était la seule survivante, et encore, en piteux état.

Comme Yume l'avait sauvée, Crapule ne quittait plus sa maîtresse, allant jusqu'à se glisser dans le large sac à main pour la suivre partout. Yume avait déclaré forfait et avait dû se résigner à l'emporter partout où elle allait, même au travail.

Crapule avait désormais un an, avait toujours une tête de bébé, et ronronnait très souvent, bien qu'elle s'amusait de plus en plus à faire tourner son entourage en bourrique, notamment avec les plantes de la boutique.

* * *

Seulement, la relative paix de ces trois années ne semblait pas faite pour durer.

Yume avait appris de ses trois terreurs l'existence de l'Akatsuki, la menace réelle que représentait ce regroupement de renégats, ainsi que l'extraction du démon de Gaara, avec sa mort, puis l'événement bouleversant du sacrifice de Chiyo pour le ressusciter.

La fuite de Sasori et Deidara, qui avaient échappé aux ninjas de Konoha et de Suna.

La mort d'Asuma, et la fuite de Kakuzu et Hidan. La grossesse de Kurenai.

Les tentatives de capturer Naruto.

Itachi.

Ce nom revint souvent lors de leurs discussions. Itachi pourrait-il vraiment tuer Naruto ? Pourrait-il s'opposer à Sasuke et Hinata, qui tenteraient tout pour protéger le blondinet ? Que voulait-il vraiment ? Quel était son but ? Pourquoi avoir rejoint cette organisation ?

Et puis, après quelques mois, on apprit la mort de Jiraya. Tué par son ancien élève, tout comme le Troisième avait été tué par Orochimaru.

Naruto avait failli s'effondrer. Il avait appris à l'aimer, cet ermite pervers et pas net. Il avait eu l'impression de se rapprocher de ses parents, lorsqu'il avait appris que le maître des crapauds était son parrain, au cours de leur voyage.

C'était comme s'il perdait son père, en fait. Pendant ces trois années, Jiraya était devenu bien plus qu'un maître pour Naruto. Il n'était pas assez vieux dans son comportement pour être un grand-père, mais un deuxième père, si.

Heureusement, Sasuke, Hinata et Yume l'avaient soutenu lors de cette épreuve, ainsi que les autres ninjas de leur promotion.

Grâce à Shikamaru Nara et à son intelligence hors du commun, ainsi qu'à l'aide de Naruto, on découvrit le sens caché du message laissé par Jiraya.

Naruto était trop en danger au village, et il avait besoin de devenir plus fort. Cela relevait désormais de la nécessité. Il partit donc pour le mont Myûboku, la montagne des crapauds, où il devrait suivre une formation rigoureuse pour apprendre l'art de l'ermite.

Forcément, Sasuke et Hinata demandèrent à leurs senseis respectifs de renforcer leurs entraînements, afin de venir en aide à Naruto le moment venu.

Et puis, il y eut l'attaque du village. Dévastatrice. Mortelle.

* * *

« Miiâââ... »

Crapule tapotait la tête de sa maîtresse d'une de ses pattes. Son humaine était dans un piteux état, couverte de sang, les vêtements déchirés, mais elle respirait. Faiblement, mais elle était vivante. Elle avait utilisé son corps pour la protéger, Crapule était donc en pleine forme, bien que toute salie de la poussière ambiante.

« Miiii... »

Crapule ne se souvenait pas de la mort de ses frères et sœurs, pas plus que de sa mère naturelle, mais elle se souvenait de la peur qu'elle avait éprouvée ces quelques jours où elle avait été abandonnée, juste avant que sa nouvelle maman la découvre et la sauve. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à nouveau peur comme ça.

« Mrou... »

Miaulant, elle commença à lécher les plaies de son humaine. L'endroit empestait la mort, et des cadavres étaient visibles, mais elle s'en fichait. Seule son humaine comptait.

Quand soudain, elle sentit un frisson la traverser.

Instinctive, elle se retourna et laissa échapper un feulement se voulant menaçant à l'encontre du nouvel arrivant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un chaton comme toi pourrait bien espérer me faire... ? Dégage. »

Crapule n'obéit pas à l'injonction glaciale. Elle trembla et alla se blottir contre sa maîtresse, mais elle refusa de partir. Cet étranger au manteau noir à motifs étranges la terrifiait, mais elle était davantage effrayée du sort de son humaine.

Comprenant que l'animal n'allait pas partir, l'homme soupira, avant d'attraper la jeune femme, le chat s'agrippant de toutes ses forces au corps fragile.

Il attrapa le chat tremblant par la peau du cou —qui n'osa même pas le griffer ou le mordre— et le posa sur son otage, décidant que ça ferait un otage de plus. Au pire, il le tuerait plus tard. Il n'était plus à un mort près.

Un large chapeau de paille à clochettes camouflant son visage, il jeta un dernier regard aux alentours, impassible à la vue de centaines de cadavres, puis partit.

* * *

« C'est quoi, ça ?

– L'otage que vous avez demandée.

– Sur elle.

– ... Son chat. Il s'agrippait.

– ... »

Pain fronça les sourcils, mais décida que ce n'était pas important. Konan demeura impassible, tout comme Kakuzu et Itachi. Tobi était absent, de même que Zetsu.

Deidara était curieux, se demandant comment cela serait de faire exploser un chat. Kisame souriait de toutes ses dents, heureux à l'idée des futurs combats. Hidan se demanda s'il pourrait sacrifier la jeune femme à son dieu, Jashin.

Quant à Sasori, il portait Yume aussi facilement que s'il s'était agi d'une de ses marionnettes.

« Pain ? Qui est cette fille ? demanda Kakuzu.

– Une monnaie d'échange. Et très précieuse, il faut en prendre soin. Sasori, ce serait bien que tu la soignes. Tu as toujours des notions de médecine, non ?

– Avec Chiyo qui m'a élevé, c'est une évidence, souffla le marionnettiste, toujours impassible.

– Pain, en quoi cette fille est utile ? C'est une ninja importante ? reprit Hidan, espérant pouvoir en faire un sacrifice.

– Non, c'est une civile.

– Bah alors, elle sert à quoi ? s'exaspéra Deidara.

– Demandez à Itachi, il me semble qu'il la connaît. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le concerné, même Sasori, curieux de la manière dont le Uchiwa allait présenter les choses. Ne les regardant même pas, les yeux fermés comme s'il s'ennuyait, il répondit d'un ton morne :

« C'est la tutrice de l'hôte de Kyûbi, il la considère comme sa sœur. Elle loge aussi officieusement l'héritière Hyuuga. C'est tout.

– Tu oublies quelque chose, rappela Pain.

– ...

– Elle est aussi, si Zetsu ne s'est pas trompé, devenue la tutrice de Sasuke Uchiwa peu de temps après ton départ de Konoha. »

La nouvelle fit écarquiller les yeux de tous les membres de l'organisation. La valeur de la jeune femme sembla soudain plus qu'évidente. Surtout qu'en tant que civile, elle n'allait pas pouvoir leur échapper.

En clair, leur victoire était presque assurée. Il suffirait de la garder en vie et de s'en servir pour faire du chantage à l'hôte de Kyûbi. Sasuke Uchiwa suivrait, leur permettant de récupérer ses yeux et sa puissance. Pareil pour l'héritière Hyuuga.

Ces trois puissances combinées les rendraient invincibles.

Il faudrait aussi surveiller Orochimaru. Perdre un élément aussi important ne serait pas franchement aidant pour leurs projets.

* * *

« Aïe... Ma tête... »

Yume se redressa lentement en se tenant le crâne à deux mains. La pièce tournait, et tout semblait tanguer et flou autour d'elle. À moins que ça soit juste sa tête ?

« Tu es réveillée ? »

Surprise, la jeune femme releva d'un coup la tête. Mauvaise idée. Elle gémit de douleur.

« Tu devrais te calmer.

– Que... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

– Tu ne te souviens pas ?

– ... Je suppose... que ça va revenir... mais là... j'ai surtout super mal au crâne... J'ai été écrasée par une tonne de briques, ou quoi ?

– ... C'est à peu près ça.

– Quoi ? Vraiment ? »

Yume fronça les sourcils, quand elle sentit quelque chose de doux et duveteux se frotter contre sa poitrine et son ventre.

« Bah... Crapule, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Elle redressa à nouveau la tête —mais doucement, cette fois— et croisa un regard de bois.

« Heu... Vous êtes...

– Sasori. De l'Akatsuki.

– Ah... Et... Qu'est-ce que je fiche là ?

– Ce n'est pas évident ?

– Hum... Attendez une minute... Merde ! Le village !

– Des ruines.

– Sérieux ?! Y'a plus rien ?

– Quasiment. Il reste des débris. Et des cadavres.

– Oh bon sang ! Mais... Comment ça se fait que... Je suis toujours vivante ? Et... soignée ? »

Elle venait de se rendre compte du bandage enserrant sa tête. Et d'autres bandages sur ses bras et ses jambes. Et ses vêtements avaient changé.

« Heu... Vous m'avez soignée ?

– Hm. Ordre du chef.

– Ah. Ben, merci quand même.

– Tu sais, ça m'est égal que tu vives ou que tu meures.

– Sympa...

– Comme tu es réveillée, le chef va t'interroger.

– D'accord... À quel sujet ? »

Aucune réponse. Ce Sasori devait s'ennuyer, ça se voyait. Malgré elle, Yume ne put s'empêcher d'être curieuse. Comment un type aussi jeune pouvait être un criminel ?

Et puis elle se souvint avec un temps de retard que son apparence n'était pas celle de son âge véritable.

Elle caressa machinalement Crapule, perdue dans ses pensées. Qu'allait-on lui faire ? Pourquoi avait-elle été enlevée ? Serait-ce pour faire pression sur un de ses protégés ? Si tel était le cas, elle se sentirait mal. Monnaie d'échange ? Non, merci, sans façon. Cette idée lui donnait la nausée.

Alors qu'elle culpabilisait, un grincement de porte mal huilée la ramena à la réalité. Se redressant, elle vit arriver un drôle de personnage. Enfin, drôle, plutôt étrange, en fait.

Des cheveux oranges, des yeux violets, et... Des piercings ? On aurait dit des morceaux de barres de métal qui auraient été découpés. Et l'éternel manteau noir aux nuages rouges.

« Yume Mikage...

– Oui ?

– Parle.

– ... Hein ? Heu... Pour dire quoi ?

– Naruto Uzumaki et Sasuke Uchiwa. Quels sont leurs points faibles ?

– ... leurs points faibles ? Dans quel domaine ? Naruto n'aime pas le café, et Sasuke déteste les chocolats de ses groupies, mais en-dehors de ça...

– Tu te moques de moi ?

– Non. Mais d'abord, qui êtes-vous ? Et que me voulez-vous ?

– C'est moi qui pose les questions. Quels sont les points faibles de Naruto Uzumaki et Sasuke Uchiwa en combat ninja ?

– Heu... Aucune idée... La dernière fois que je les ai vu se battre, enfin, se battre, plutôt s'entraîner, ils avaient, quoi, treize ans ? Quatorze, peut-être ? Ça remonte, vous savez.

– Bon... Et leurs faiblesses morales ?

– ... Je vois le genre...

– Tu réponds. C'est tout ce qu'on te demande.

– Allez vous faire foutre.

– C'est là ta réponse ? »

La seule réaction qu'il obtint fut un majeur relevé bien haut.

Un sourire sadique prit naissance sur les lèvres de Sasori. Cette fille avait du répondant, et ça allait leur permettre de s'amuser un peu pour la faire parler.

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_[*] (NDA : en gros, c'est mon chat, que vous pouvez voir sur mon image de profil, sauf que la mienne s'appelle Lucky, mais j'ai un oncle qui a deux chattes, la mère et la fille, qui s'appellent respectivement Crapule et Crapette, et je n'ai pas fait de faute dans le deuxième prénom.)_

_Sinon, les réponses aux reviews !_

_Alors..._

_Maire de Tahiti : Ah, t'es pas fan du NaruHina ? Désolée, en ce qui me concerne, je l'apprécie beaucoup... C'est surtout que j'admire la persévérance de Hinata à croire en Naruto depuis le début, et à toujours le soutenir, en fait. Mais bon, chacun ses goûts ! Quel couple préfères-tu ? Sinon, oui, j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire ! Nos héros restent bien humains ! Et merci pour la merde des exams ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira toujours autant !_

_Utopiquement : Non non, c'est pas un hors-série, Itachi et Kisame se pointent bien au village et foutent une raclée à Kakashi et à Kurenai aussi. Je l'ai juste oublié pendant l'écriture, en fait ^^' (oui, je sais c'est pas bien. Méchant Dobby ! Aaaaahhhh non, Dobby, te frappe pas avec mon lampadaire ! Oups, désolée, intrusion d'un personnage d'un autre univers !) Sinon, voilà la suite ^^_

_Eloouudie : Heu, je vois double ou bien... ? Sinon, merci pour ta compassion, crois-moi, pendant les rattrapages, ça fait du bien ! J'ai lu ta review, moi aussi, au sortir d'un examen, comme quoi... Et... J'ADORE TA COMPARAISON ! Je vais d'ailleurs la copier, pour que tout le monde en profite (et parce que ça m'a fait super plaisir, surtout !) : « _Je sais pas comment expliquer mais ta fanfiction me fait un peu l'effet d'un chocolat chaud en hiver avec un bon livre alors que dehors il pleut. _» Et aussi, tout simplement, merci pour cette adorable review, sincèrement. À toi aussi, j'espère que la suite te plaira._

_Harya : Oui, je suis sadique, je sais ! Le pendentif de Tsunade... En fait, ça ne m'est venu à l'esprit qu'il y a seulement quelques mois, alors que ça fait bien plusieurs années que je connais _Naruto_. Oui, pour les vêtements de Naruto, j'ai voulu rectifier le tir. Mais comme je ne suis pas sa légitime propriétaire, ce changement ne s'applique qu'à cette fic... En fait, je ne développe pas trop les combats essentiellement parce que je ne sais pas trop comment les écrire... (et aucun commentaire n'est inutile, ne t'en fais pas !) Sinon, je sais pas si c'est consciemment ou pas, mais ce chapitre est effectivement plus court, comme tu me l'as conseillé, mais... C'est surtout à cause du moment fatidique que je l'ai coupé là ! Et oui, on entre dans le vif du sujet ! Enfin !_

_Donc... Pour tout le monde, j'ai décidé de vous faire mariner un petit peu... Sadique, moi ? Oh oui !_

_Bref..._

_... Reviews, please ?_


	8. Chapter 7

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Je sais, je suis en retard. En fait, j'étais en vacances en Bretagne, et il n'y avait pas de connexion wi-fi. Du coup, impossible de publier quoi que ce soit !_

_Bref. J'ai fait du catamaran, passé de bons moments au bord de la plage avec mes cousins et... Quoi ? Vous vous en foutez ? Pfff... Ok, ok..._

_Les reviews en fin de chapitre !_

_Disclaimer : on connaît la chanson._

_Chapitre corrigé !_

_Enfin : Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 7.**

* * *

Au mont Myûboku, Naruto s'entraînait d'arrache-pied. Il était actuellement perché sur une espèce de pic de roche, assis en tailleur dans un équilibre parfait, cherchant à entrer en symbiose avec son environnement depuis des heures.

Depuis des semaines qu'il s'entraînait, il était déjà parvenu à atteindre le mode ermite, mais il devait encore le stabiliser.

Il se passa deux jours supplémentaires, où il perfectionna encore sa technique en l'alliant avec celle du multi-clonage.

Ce soir-là, alors qu'il pensait qu'il allait passer une bonne nuit, un crapaud-messager entra dans la petite maison de son sensei du moment, Fukasaku.

« Fukasaku-sama, Fukasaku-sama ! Des nouvelles de Konoha !

– Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda posément le vieux crapaud.

– Le village a été attaqué il y a de ça quatre jours, et il est presque entièrement détruit...

– QUOI ?! s'exclama Naruto.

– Du calme, Naruto.

– Tu me dis de me calmer, mais...

– Ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver. Calme-toi, et écoute attentivement les informations, ce sera certainement utile.

– Oui...

– Dis-moi, qui a attaqué le village ?

– L'Akatsuki. Ils cherchaient Naruto Uzumaki, mais ils en ont profité aussi pour... Enfin, je ne sais pas si je peux le dire devant Naruto, la Hokage semblait hésiter à le mettre au courant...

– De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda fermement Fukasaku.

– Il y a eu beaucoup de morts, des civils comme des ninjas. Et... une civile, tout particulièrement, a été portée disparue. Mais ensuite, un message de l'Akatsuki est parvenu au village, disant que cette femme est leur otage.

– Qui ? demanda Naruto, très inquiet tout à coup.

– Elle s'appelle Yume. Et... La Hokage a confirmé qu'il s'agissait bien de la tutrice de Naruto Uzumaki et de Sasuke Uchiwa. Elle est aux mains de l'Akatsuki. Ils veulent l'échanger contre Naruto. »

Un silence de plomb emplit l'endroit. Fukasaku risqua un œil vers son élève, et ce qu'il vit l'inquiéta et l'alarma.

Naruto était livide.

Avant que qui que ce soit ait eu le temps de réagir, il s'était précipité dehors. Il croisa Gamakichi qui l'interpella, mais il ignora le crapaud géant, courant à en perdre haleine jusqu'à la cascade.

Là, il alla directement sous la trombe d'eau qui tombait avec force, cherchant à se vider la tête sous la forte pression.

« Merde. Merde. Merde ! Onee-chan... Non, pas elle...

– Naruto ? demanda Gamakichi qui l'avait suivi, incertain.

– Fait chier ! Pas elle...

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

– C'est ma faute... À cause de moi, elle... »

D'un coup, Naruto fut éjecté de la cascade, et il s'étala sur plusieurs mètres au sol sous la force qu'avait employé son agresseur.

« Non mais, t'es con ou tu le fais exprès ? C'est pas ta faute, et t'es pas le seul que l'Akatsuki a réclamé.

– ... Kiba ?

– Ouais. J'étais volontaire pour venir te chercher. On a besoin de toi au village. Sasuke aussi est en route pour rentrer, et tu manques à Hinata. Et Tsunade-sama, j'en parle même pas ! Elle n'arrête pas de donner des ordres à tout va ! C'est du grand n'importe quoi, là-bas.

– Et Yume-nee-chan ?

– Non mais, tu m'as écouté, au moins ?

– Alors ?

– Visiblement pas... T'inquiète, on va la retrouver. C'est pour ça qu'on m'a demandé de te ramener. Enfin, en partie.

– En partie ?

– Yume-san est une civile, et bien qu'elle soit plus qu'une simple civile, elle n'est pas non plus la priorité.

– Mais pourquoi ? Elle est MA priorité !

– LE VILLAGE A ÉTÉ DÉTRUIT, TU ENTENDS, ÇA ?! Alors, peut-être que si ça avait été ma sœur, j'aurais été dans le même état que toi, mais comme je suis ton ami, je dois te secouer ! On va la sauver, d'accord ?

– ...

– Naruto, merde ! Tu réponds ou quoi !

– Pourquoi elle n'est pas la priorité ?

– On a des morts à enterrer. Des blessés à soigner. Des vies à sauver. Kakashi est entre la vie et la mort, en ce moment. Shizune est morte. Konohamaru a failli mourir. La situation est critique. Les cinq Kages ont été défiés par le chef de l'Akatsuki, et on craint une attaque d'Orochimaru, vu qu'on est fragilisé. On doit se reconstruire avant de tenter quoi que ce soit d'autre, même si c'est pas facile du tout, d'accord ? »

Statufié par les nouvelles, Naruto ne put qu'acquiescer faiblement. Kakashi-sensei, entre la vie et la mort ? Ça veut dire quoi ? Shizune ? Pas possible... Konohamaru va bien, c'est le plus important... Mais, et les autres ? Hinata-chan ? Neji, Tenten, Lee, Shino, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji ? Et les autres senseis ? Kurenai, qui est enceinte ?

* * *

Lorsque Naruto arriva au village, accompagné de Fukasaku, Gamakichi, Kiba et Akamaru, il put constater que Kiba n'avait absolument pas exagéré. La situation était critique.

« Naruto-kun !

– Hinata-chan ? »

La jeune fille accourut vers lui et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant faiblement. Pris d'un doute, Naruto la recula afin de l'observer et ce qu'il vit l'alarma. Hinata était amaigrie, des cernes longues de dix mètres au moins s'étalaient sous ses paupières, et elle était partiellement couverte de sang séché. Quant à ses cheveux, c'était un champ de bataille.

« Hinata, bon sang ! Depuis quand t'as pas dormi ? Il faut aussi que tu manges !

– Naruto-kun... Yume-nee-chan... Elle... Elle est...

– Je sais. Kiba m'a expliqué la situation. Et Sasuke ?

– Il est arrivé... juste avant toi. Il est avec Tsunade-sensei. Elle m'a demandé de revenir la voir avec toi quand tu arriverais.

– D'accord. Mais juste après ça, tu te reposeras, tu as compris ?

– Si tu veux... »

Hinata se sentit soudain fatiguée, à présent que Naruto lui faisait remarquer. Elle n'avait presque pas dormi depuis l'attaque, près de quatre-cinq jours plus tôt, courant d'un blessé à l'autre, soignant à tours de bras, usant du Byakûgan pour débusquer les survivants, et s'épuisant, tant physiquement à soigner, que moralement à s'inquiéter pour ses proches.

Arrivés aux ruines du bureau de Tsunade, ils entrèrent, accueillis par une escouade d'Anbus méfiants après tous ces événements.

Enfin, ils furent introduits dans ce qu'il restait du bureau après les mesures de sécurité.

« Ah, Hinata, assieds-toi. Naruto, j'aimerais te souhaiter un bon retour, mais...

– Je sais, mamie Tsunade. Kiba m'a raconté. Salut, Sasuke.

– Hn.

– Asseyez-vous. Vous devez être fatigués.

– Pas spécialement, répliqua Sasuke, s'asseyant quand même.

– Ouais, on s'assoit. Alors ? s'impatienta Naruto.

– La sécurité des survivants du village est notre première priorité. Il faut les évacuer à Suna, en attendant que l'Akatsuki et Orochimaru soient arrêtés. Avec Gaara pour Kazekage, ils seront en sûreté.

– Mamie Tsunade...

– Oui, Naruto ?

– Et pour onee-chan ? On fait quoi ? »

Tsunade soupira. Ça n'allait pas être facile.

« Écoute, Naruto, je sais que Yume-san compte pour toi, mais...

– Non, tu ne sais pas. Elle m'a sauvé quand tout le monde me tournait le dos ou m'insultait ! Elle a toujours, toujours été là pour m'aider, et elle a fait pareil avec Hinata-chan et Sas'ke ! J'ai les capacités de la sauver, je sais que je peux le faire ! Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas ?

– Naruto... Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas... C'est seulement que...

– Alors on devrait rester bien sagement assis là en attendant de recevoir le cadavre de Yume ? coupa froidement Sasuke.

– Bien sûr que non ! s'emporta Tsunade. Seulement, l'Akatsuki possède encore tous ses membres, alors que nous avons déjà essuyé énormément de pertes ! Vous perdre, tous les trois, à leur profit, ce serait la fin de tout !

– Comment ça... tous les trois ? » demanda doucement Hinata.

Les garçons se tournèrent vers elle, surpris. Naruto se souvint soudain de quelque chose.

« Eh, mais... Kiba m'a dit, quand il m'a vu... C'est ça, il a dit que je n'étais pas le seul que l'Akatsuki a réclamé ! Qui d'autre ont-ils demandé, mamie Tsunade ?

– Déjà, arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

– Pas envie. Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent, à part Kyûbi ? »

Tsunade soupira à nouveau, comprenant qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

« Le Sharingan et le Byakûgan. Autrement dit, Sasuke et Hinata.

– Mais... commença Sasuke, soudain hésitant. Ils n'ont pas déjà Itachi ? Pourquoi moi en plus ?

– Je ne sais pas, répondit honnêtement la Hokage. Ils ont seulement envoyé un message stipulant qu'ils voulaient les trois protégés de leur otage. C'est on ne peut plus clair. Et bien sûr, ils ne veulent surtout pas que le sceau maudit de l'oiseau en cage des Hyuuga soit apposé sur Hinata, ils ont bien pensé à le préciser. »

Les trois jeunes serrèrent les poings, devinant ce que cela sous-entendait.

La guerre était déclarée.

* * *

Un bruit de gargouillis se fit entendre dans l'obscur petit cachot. Un long soupir suivit, mélange de fatigue, de lassitude et de douleur réprimée.

« Tu sais que si tu coopérais, tu ne serais pas privée de nourriture ? demanda, narquoise, la voix de Hidan.

– Hm... Je sais, souffla la prisonnière.

– Enfin, personnellement, plus tu résistes, plus ça me plaît. C'est dommage que je n'aie pas le droit de te tuer, mais j'me console en me disant que ça fait durer le plaisir.

– Hmm... C-connard...

– Quel beau compliment ! »

Hidan s'interrompit, amusé. Cette fille n'avait rien de spécial au premier abord, pourtant, elle avait un caractère particulièrement intéressant. Ça lui donnait encore plus envie de la briser. Il voulait la voir le supplier de l'achever.

Ça faisait déjà plusieurs jours, presque une semaine, et elle trouvait encore la force de répondre parfois, enfin, seulement pour insulter ou se moquer de la situation. Quand il s'agissait de donner des informations, elle restait muette comme une tombe.

Sasori devait la soigner plusieurs fois par jour, sans non plus la remettre totalement sur pied, l'affaiblissant un peu plus à chaque fois, puisqu'elle ne guérissait pas comme il l'aurait fallu.

Seul Itachi ne participait pas aux séances de torture ou d'interrogatoire, préférant surveiller Sasori lorsqu'il devait soigner la jeune femme. Les autres n'en étaient pas étonnés, il était désormais connu au sein de l'organisation qu'Itachi préférait tuer rapidement plutôt que de s'amuser « inutilement », selon ses propres termes.

Néanmoins, entre l'absence de réponse de la part de Konoha —bien qu'il s'en doutait— et la résistance de son otage, Pain demanda à Itachi d'interroger la jeune femme à l'aide de son Sharingan, de manière à accélérer l'allure. La résistance de Yume, à ce stade, le dépassait un peu, c'était rare de voir un simple citoyen sans aucune compétence particulière rester silencieux aussi longtemps dans ces conditions. C'était déjà arrivé autrefois, mais c'était exceptionnel.

* * *

Plic. Ploc.

Plic. Ploc.

Plic.

Ploc.

L'eau s'égouttant d'une fuite commençait, doucement mais sûrement, à rendre Yume folle. Seule la présence de Crapule lui permettait de tenir. La petite chatte, maligne comme tout, pouvait se glisser entre les barreaux de la cellule.

Plic.

Ploc.

Du coup, elle lui ramenait un bout de pain tous les jours. Certes, c'était peu, mais en comparaison de ce qu'elle recevait, c'était énorme —elle ne recevait plus que de l'eau. Et en prime, elle n'était pas dérangée par les rats, puisque Crapule en faisait ses repas.

Plic.

Ploc.

Et quand on venait la voir, la petite chatte partait se planquer. Ainsi, on l'avait oubliée, ce qui était pour le mieux.

Plic.

Ploc.

Plic.

Ploc.

Le grincement caractéristique de la porte de sa cellule lui fit machinalement lever les yeux. À ce stade-là, c'était plus une habitude qu'autre chose.

Plic.

Ploc.

Toutefois, en voyant Itachi, seul, Yume ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir. Peur ? Ou espoir ? Un mélange des deux, peut-être ?

Plic.

Ploc.

Le déserteur vint s'accroupir devant elle, en silence, la dévisageant d'un regard qui l'aurait fait rougir dans d'autres circonstances.

Plic.

Ploc.

Un ronflement se fit entendre, et Yume réalisa avec effroi que Crapule dormait profondément, calée entre ses jambes, contre son ventre. Elle voulu reculer, mais elle était déjà contre le mur, les poignets enserrés dans des menottes d'un métal absorbant le chakra, ce qui contribuait à l'affaiblir encore plus.

Plic.

Ploc.

« ... C'est ton chat ? »

Plic.

Ploc.

« N-n-non. C'est... C'est un chat de gouttière, je su-suppose. J'ai juste... Les animaux m'aiment bien, en général. Ce chat traînait là, c'est tout... »

Plic.

Ploc.

Il était évident qu'elle mentait. Elle n'avait jamais su mentir. Et surtout, même si elle avait su mentir, Itachi l'aurait décelé. Pas par ses capacités d'observation, mais parce qu'il la connaissait bien, tout simplement.

Plic.

Ploc.

« Pourquoi ?

– ... Hein ? »

Aussitôt, Yume se fustigea d'avoir répondu un truc aussi bête.

Plic.

Ploc.

« Pourquoi protèges-tu Konoha ? Ce n'est pourtant pas ton village natal. »

Plic.

Ploc.

« Parce que je l'aime. Je n'y suis pas née, mais c'est quand même mon village, et je l'aime.

– Même si tu es rejetée pour avoir recueilli Naruto ?

– Oui. »

La réponse avait fusé, directe. Pas besoin de réfléchir. Aucun regret.

Plic.

Ploc.

« Pourquoi avoir recueilli mon frère ? »

Plic.

Ploc.

... Quoi ? C'était quoi, cette question ? Quoique, elle aurait dû s'y attendre.

Plic.

Ploc.

« C'est lui qui l'a demandé. »

Plic.

Ploc.

Malgré son expression impassible, Itachi en fut étonné. Yume ne mentait pas, mais... C'est ça, elle ne disait pas tout.

Plic.

Ploc.

« Tu n'étais pas obligée. Pourquoi l'avoir adopté ? »

Plic.

Ploc.

« Parce que... Je ne pouvais pas le laisser. Il avait besoin de soutien, et je pouvais lui en apporter. Et je l'aime beaucoup. Comme Naruto. Comme Hinata-chan. »

Plic.

Ploc.

Les questions lui brûlaient les lèvres, mais elle avait peur de les poser. Et puis, lui répondrait-il seulement ? Rien n'était moins sûr.

Plic.

Ploc.

« Quels sont les points faibles des deux garçons ? »

Plic.

Ploc.

« Aucune idée. »

Plic.

Ploc.

« Tu mens. »

Plic.

Ploc.

Le silence s'étira, Yume refusant de donner satisfaction alors qu'elle avait réussi à résister jusque-là. C'était l'une de ses fiertés, et c'était un des éléments qui lui permettaient de tenir le coup.

Plic.

Ploc.

« Réponds.

– Non.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que je les aime. Ils sont ma famille. »

Plic.

Ploc.

Pas besoin d'autres paroles, tout avait été dit dans ces simples mots. Jamais la jeune femme ne trahirait. Pas par allégeance envers le village, ni par un quelconque serment, mais par amour, tout simplement.

Plic.

Ploc.

Itachi se demanda alors s'il devait faire usage de son Sharingan. Son imposture risquait d'être révélée s'il désobéissait à Pain. En revanche, s'il découvrait les réponses que cachait leur otage, il serait obligé de dire ce qu'il saurait, et il courrait le risque que tout ce qu'il avait mis en place jusqu'alors soit en vain.

Plic.

Ploc.

Si le moyen de vaincre Naruto et Sasuke était révélé, comment faire pour anéantir l'Akatsuki ?

Plic.

Ploc.

« Au fait...

– Hn ?

– Pourquoi ne rien demander sur Hinata ?

– On sait déjà comment la battre. »

Plic.

Ploc.

Forcément, s'ils savaient déjà... C'était logique qu'on ne lui demande pas. Seulement, peut-être que leurs informations sur Hina-chan dataient un peu, puisque depuis qu'elle était l'élève de Tsunade-sama, elle était devenue très forte.

Plic.

Ploc.

Oh et puis, tant mieux. S'ils ne savaient pas, ça serait un gros avantage.

Plic.

Ploc.

« Kaléidoscope Hypnotique du Sharingan. »

Plic.

Ploc.

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Voilà. À présent, les réponses aux reviews !_

_Guest : Merci beaucoup ! Pour l'inspiration, je dois avouer que je rame un peu... Disons que je sais ce que je veux qu'il arrive dans les grandes lignes, mais j'ai du mal à faire les transitions d'une scène à l'autre... Mais comme j'ai de l'avance par rapport à la publication, je pense que ça ira !_

_Eloouudie : Rien à faire, je vois toujours double. Sinon, j'aime toujours autant tes commentaires ! Merci ^^_

_Maire de Tahiti : Le coup de pouce d'Itachi... On verra. Pas de spoil ! Quant à Crapule... Ben, c'est un chat. En tant que tel, j'ai essayé de faire un chat aussi vraisemblable que possible, et surtout, les chats ne sont pas connus pour leur héroïsme, alors... Sinon, mes exams, c'est un peu compliqué, de gros problèmes d'administration, mais je devrais normalement passer en 2e année !_

_Et le mot de la fin : Quelles sont vos prédictions pour la suite ? Je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous imaginez ! Peut-être est-ce proche de ce qui va arriver ? Et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis si quelque chose vous semble ne pas être à sa place, je suis ouverte aux critiques constructives !_

_... Reviews, please ?_


	9. Chapter 8

_Hey hey hey, salut tout l'monde ! Je publie en avance pour plusieurs raisons : d'abord, avec les vacances, j'ai pris du retard dans la publication. Ensuite, j'ai reçu des messages tellement gentils que j'ai pas pu résister ! Ben oui, normalement, je ne publie qu'une fois toutes les deux semaines ! Bon, du coup, le prochain chapitre sera dans deux semaines, à moins que vous ne me fassiez changer d'avis... Chantage ? Oui. Et alors ?_

_Bref. Les réponses aux reviews en fin de chapitre, la routine._

_Disclaimer : Je sais, je sais. Pas à moi. Pas toucher. Sauf l'histoire et les persos rajoutés. Gnagnagna._

_Chapitre corrigé !_

_Enfin : Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 8.**

* * *

Le village de Konoha n'était plus. Complètement rasé lors de l'attaque dévastatrice de l'un des six Pain, les villageois survivants avaient été évacués à Suna, sous bonne escorte. L'entente entre Suna et Konoha était plus forte que jamais, et le Kazekage avait offert à Tsunade de lui confier ses meilleurs ninjas, pour tout le temps dont elle aurait besoin.

Tsunade, bien que touchée, avait refusé. Les menaces représentées par l'Akatsuki et Orochimaru étaient trop importantes pour qu'elle lui enlève ses meilleurs éléments. Au lieu de ça, elle lui avait demandé l'asile, pour elle et ses ninjas, en plus des citoyens, jusqu'à ce que la guerre soit finie.

Bien compréhensif, Gaara avait accepté. Ils travaillaient à présent en partenariat, ensemble à Suna, se complétant de bien des manières.

Tsunade avait pour elle l'expérience des anciennes guerres, elle connaissait déjà le schéma général de la manière dont allaient se dérouler les événements, même si, bien sûr, elle n'excluait jamais de nouveaux éléments.

Gaara avait pour lui sa puissance et sa sagesse, acquise récemment, et néanmoins non négligeable, ainsi que la confiance de ses citoyens. Malgré la perte de son démon, il demeurait d'une grande puissance.

En plus de cela, ils étaient secondés avec efficacité par leurs collègues ninjas des deux villages, et notamment par l'association explosive du duo Shikamaru-Temari, redoutable par leurs compétences opposées et complémentaires à la fois.

* * *

« Naruto.

– Oui, Sasuke ?

– Tu vas à l'hôpital ?

– Oui.

– Je t'accompagne.

– Si tu veux. »

Arrivés à destination, ils se dirigèrent automatiquement vers les escaliers, en habitués. Personne ne leur demanda ce qu'ils faisaient là, puisque leurs visites étaient quotidiennes. De même que leurs échanges verbaux, qui n'étaient là que pour combler le silence.

Après quelques couloirs et de nombreuses portes numérotées, ils atteignirent la chambre voulue. Celle de Kakashi-sensei. Sans hésitation, ils entrèrent ensemble dans un silence quelque peu étouffant.

« Bonjour, les garçons.

– Hinata.

– Salut, Hina-chan. »

La jeune fille, après avoir vérifié les constantes du patient, remit le drap en place. Le visage du sensei était toujours dissimulé, mais cette fois, c'était par le respirateur artificiel.

Les deux jeunes hommes allèrent s'asseoir de part et d'autre du lit sur deux chaises pliantes, toujours en silence. Hinata rangea le matériel employé précédemment, nettoya, puis se lava les mains avec un gel, avant de rejoindre ses amis et de prendre place au pied du lit sur un tabouret.

Seul le cardiogramme résonnant à répétition venait troubler le silence.

« Naruto-kun, Sasuke... Quelles sont les nouvelles... ? demanda finalement Hinata.

– Ben... Sasuke va partir en mission.

– Sasuke ?

– Hn. C'est confidentiel, alors garde-le pour toi.

– Bien sûr.

– Je dois tuer Orochimaru. Il semble que je sois l'un des seuls à pouvoir le faire.

– Comment ça ?

– Le Sharingan.

– Hmm... »

Hinata était inquiète, évidemment, mais elle avait appris à se contenir, surtout ces derniers temps. S'inquiéter ne générait que du stress, et ça n'était pas bon, surtout en hôpital, où l'état d'esprit compte énormément dans la guérison.

« Et toi, Naruto-kun ?

– ... Rien pour moi. Je dois rester caché.

– Ah. Et... »

La jeune fille s'interrompit, et aussitôt, ses comparses devinèrent à quoi elle pensait.

« Et non, pas de nouvelle, soupira Sasuke. On ne sait pas ce qu'ils ont fait à Yume. On sait juste qu'elle est toujours vivante, mais rien d'autre. On ne sait pas dans quel état elle est.

– Il n'y a pas de mission pour la sauver ? On ne peut pas y aller ?

– Non, et ça m'énerve, répondit le brun d'un air sombre. Soi-disant parce qu'elle n'est pas ninja, elle n'est pas importante. »

Les trois compagnons soupirèrent de concert, légèrement abattus. Ça allait bientôt faire trois semaines, et ils en étaient toujours au même point.

Le bilan n'était pas glorieux : de nombreux morts, dont Shizune, de nombreux hospitalisés, notamment Kakashi à cause de son coma, ou bien Kurenai pour assurer sa grossesse dans les meilleures conditions possibles —elle était presque à terme !—, sans oublier Rock Lee qui n'avait pas franchement été prudent lors de la bataille. Ainsi que les blessés légers et ceux qui souffraient de traumatismes psychologiques.

Sans oublier qu'à cause du nombre de morts, ils manquaient énormément d'effectifs pour assurer la sécurité et les missions.

En plus de cela, à cause des menaces pesant sur eux, les ninjas et civils de Konoha ne pouvaient pas se permettre de prendre le temps de se recueillir sur les morts. Ils ne pourraient le faire qu'une fois que tout serait revenu à la normale. Ce qui pouvait prendre quelques jours, tout comme ça pouvait prendre des années.

Par conséquent, le moral des troupes n'était pas au beau fixe.

* * *

« Alors ?

– Rien de concluant. Les quelques infos que j'ai récupéré ne servent à rien.

– Rien sur les garçons ? Vraiment ?

– Il y a des choses, mais on peut pas s'en servir, c'est des infos inutiles.

– Je vois... Tout ça pour rien... Cette fille nous aura bien fait perdre notre temps. »

Un temps.

« Pain ?

– Oui, Hidan ?

– Puisque Itachi n'a rien trouvé, je peux la tuer ?

– Non.

– Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

– Peut-être qu'elle a des informations bien dissimulées, et même si ça n'était pas le cas, elle nous sert toujours de monnaie d'échange contre Kyûbi et les deux autres gamins. Elle doit rester en vie. »

Hidan soupira, déçu, mais abdiqua, reconnaissant le raisonnement.

« Je suppose que je ne pourrais pas en faire une marionnette ? demanda Sasori d'un ton ennuyé.

– Tu supposes bien, répliqua le chef. Mais pourquoi tu voudrais en faire une marionnette ? Elle ne serait même pas utile au combat.

– Ce serait une marionnette-poupée. J'aime bien avoir de jolies décorations.

– Je vois. La réponse reste la même, et pour les mêmes raisons que pour Hidan. »

Sasori demeura impassible lorsqu'il inclina légèrement la tête. La fille n'était pas d'une beauté exceptionnelle, mais elle avait un petit quelque-chose qu'il aurait bien voulu préserver... Sa personnalité ? Non, une marionnette n'avait pas d'âme, il ne servait à rien de s'attacher à l'intérieur de cette fille. Son regard, en revanche... Il était chargé d'émotions, toutes plus lisibles les unes que les autres. Ses yeux brillaient d'un feu qu'il n'avait jamais vu, à l'exception, peut-être, de l'hôte du démon-renard.

« Alors, que fait-on ? demanda Kakuzu.

– Il me semble que les cinq Kage sont en train de se réunir... Pourquoi ne pas nous inviter ? N'a-t-on pas des choses à dire ? En plus, si Orochimaru venait à se présenter, ça serait une opportunité pour nous de nous débarrasser de son encombrante existence.

– J'ai hâte, sourirent Hidan et Kisame. »

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Bon, le chapitre est plus court, mais j'ai coupé, je pense, au bon moment. Enfin, je crois._

_Bref._

_Les réponses aux reviews !_

_elodidine : Itachi, amoureux de Yume ? Je resterai muette comme une tombe, sinon, c'est du spoil. Les raisons seront révélées, mais par qui... ? Ah, ça, on verra, je n'ai pas encore écrit cette partie ^^'_

_Froshe : Je t'ai fait aimer un OC ?! Mais c'est génial ! Tu sais, j'ai pensé à un truc après avoir lu ton commentaire : "Mais en fait, quand on découvre un nouvel univers, tous les personnages ne sont-ils pas des OC, puisqu'ils appartiennent à leur auteur/créateur ?" Bon, sinon, comme Sasori est fait de bois, j'ai des doutes quant à une possible relation... Peut-être en ferais-je une, mais dans ce cas, ce sera platonique ! (sauf si on le fait redevenir humain... mouais, on verra !)_

_Fifou : Pas de spoil ! Sinon, comme je suis une grande amoureuse des animaux, t'inquiète, pas de mal au chat ! (je peux supporter le sadisme envers les humains, mais pas envers les animaux.) Sinon, bonne idée, le Amaterasu, je prends note !_

_Matagiita : Houlà, t'as écrit un pavé ! (et c'est moi qui dis ça...) Oui, tu as raison, le manque de protection de Yume n'est pas super, mais je pense avoir trouvé l'argument fatal : elle a été capturée en pleine bataille, le village venait d'être anéanti, et tout le monde était soit mort, soit complètement sonné. Donc pour la protection... Oui oui, ta phrase est parfaite ! Mais pas de spoil ! (encore une fois). Si, j'ai relu, et j'ai évoqué Tobi. Une seule phrase fait mention de lui, certes, mais je le mentionne ! Il apparaîtra bel et bien, faut juste un peu de patience ! C'est pas facile de gérer autant de personnages ! Oui, je sais que c'est Obito. Mais en fait, moi, je vais partir en freestyle, un peu à ma manière. Je vais ré-expliquer juste après les réponses aux reviews. Sinon, merci pour ton commentaire ! J'ai adoré !_

_Harya : Inexcusable ? Pourquoi ? T'as égorgé un poulet ? Noyé un chaton ? Battu un petit chien ? Non ? Bon, alors ? Tout va bien, c'est pas la fin du monde ! Sinon, comme j'ai parlé de la Bretagne au passé, ça voulait dire que j'étais déjà rentrée ^^ Du coup, je suis chez moi, et je peux publier sans souci, comme tu peux le constater ! La suite ? Eh bien, la voilà ! Fais-toi plaisir !_

_Bon, sinon, une **info importante** : À partir de maintenant, je ne vais plus trop respecter la trame du manga, même si quelques éléments vont rester. Mais il y a une chose qui va radicalement **ne pas être respectée** : la réincarnation des morts, parce que, pour moi (ce n'est que mon avis personnel, libre à vous d'être d'accord ou non) une fois qu'on est mort, on est mort, et rien ni personne ne peut nous ramener à la vie. Sauf si on s'appelle Jésus, et encore, j'ai des doutes. C'est triste, mais c'est comme ça._

_Et surtout, il y a le concept de mort cérébrale : même si un corps est vivant, si le cerveau est mort, ça signifie aussi que l'âme de la personne s'en est allée, et donc, même si son corps peut être animé, la personne, elle, est morte._

_Pour moi, ramener un mort à la vie, c'est pas possible. Réanimer un cadavre ? Ok, à la limite, pourquoi pas. Mais l'âme, elle, ne peut pas être ramenée par des humains, tous ninjas qu'ils soient._

_Voilà, le gros spoil de la suite a été révélé..._

_... Reviews, please ?_


	10. Chapter 9

_Coucou tout le monde ! Désolée du retard... La rentrée, des livres à acheter, des billets à réserver pour des spectacles dont on fera l'analyse en cours... (Deux heures de queue pour accéder à la billetterie ! Littéralement !)_

_Bref. Passons ma vie, ce n'est qu'un détail, ici._

_Disclaimer : Tout à Kishimoto, sauf l'intrigue et les OC._

_Ensuite, les réponses aux reviews en bas de chapitre._

_Chapitre corrigé !_

_Enfin : Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 9.**

* * *

« Tu viens, Naruto ? On va manger des ramens. »

Comme Ichiraku et sa petite-fille Ayame avaient survécu, ils avaient installé leur stand de ramen à Suna.

« Allez-y sans moi. J'ai pas faim. »

Les mains dans les poches, le jeune homme s'éloignait déjà sans attendre de réponse. Kiba et Shikamaru soupirèrent de concert, Choji arrêta de piocher dans son paquet de chips, Sasuke et Hinata échangèrent un regard compréhensif, Shino demeura impassible, et Ino et Sakura étaient perplexes. Quant à Neji et Tenten, ils étaient à l'hôpital auprès de Lee.

Une fois de plus, c'était une occasion manquée.

Le groupe de ninjas s'assit au stand, bientôt rejoint par Temari et Kankuro. La blonde à couettes prit place à côté de Shikamaru, pendant que Kankuro s'installait entre Ino et Sakura.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Shikamaru ?

– Rien de nouveau. C'est Naruto.

– Mais le ramen, c'est pas son plat préféré ?

– Si, intervint Sasuke à la surprise générale. Mais il a décidé de n'en manger à nouveau que quand on aurait ramené Yume.

– Je vois. Je comprends, même si je ne la connais pas. Si ça avait été Kankuro ou Gaara, je pense que j'aurais réagi très mal, moi aussi. »

Un silence lourd s'installa, avant qu'une dispute éclate entre Sakura et Ino. L'ambiance se détendit d'un coup, comme un élastique qu'on aurait trop tiré, il avait éclaté, permettant aux jeunes de se détendre un peu.

* * *

_Toc toc toc._

...

_Toc toc toc._

...

_TOC TOC TOC._

...

_BAM BAM BAM BAM BA~_

« OH C'EST FINI, OUI ?! » hurla Naruto en ouvrant sa porte d'entrée.

Devant lui, on ouvrit la bouche, la referma, puis le manège se répéta plusieurs fois, en une imitation plutôt grotesque du poisson rouge. Les joues se colorèrent d'un rouge coléreux, et une moue boudeuse se forma sur le visage.

« Tu ne répondais pas, crétin. Mais bon, visiblement, t'as envie de te morfondre tout seul, alors je m'en vais. Désolé pour le dérangement, hein !

– Quoi ? Attends, attends Konohamaru ! Je suis désolé ! Excuse-moi, je suis un peu énervé en ce moment...

– Ouais ben, c'est pas la peine de te défouler sur moi, hein...

– Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé !

– Oui, oui. Je t'en veux pas.

– Ah. Merci. Sinon... Que...

– Je pensais qu'on pourrait manger ensemble. Ebisu-sensei me tape sur le système, mes compagnons sont déprimés, comme tout le monde, alors je pensais qu'on aurait pu se détendre, au moins pour une soirée. Ça te dit, un combat et un bon repas ? »

Naruto n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde avant d'accepter. L'entrée du désert serait un parfait terrain de combat. En plus, ils seraient surveillés par des Anbus, c'était sécurisé.

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, Naruto eut un vrai sourire.

* * *

« Aaah... J'en... peux... plus...

– Moi... Moi non... plus... »

Allongés sur le sable du désert, les deux jeunes adolescents avaient tourné la tête vers l'autre, incapables de faire un mouvement de plus. Sur le dos et les bras en croix, le souffle court, ils étaient épuisés.

Leur petite séance pour se défouler avait duré bien plus longtemps que ce qu'ils avaient prévu, néanmoins, paradoxalement, ils se sentaient beaucoup plus légers, malgré la lourdeur de leurs membres.

Ils attendirent quelques minutes de plus, le temps de reprendre un peu leurs respirations.

« Bon... Je crois que le bon repas... On peut s'asseoir dessus...

– Ouais. J'ai pas l'énergie pour cuisiner. Mais j'ai faim.

– Moi aussi. On fait quoi, Naruto ?

– J'dois avoir des conserves. Et du poulet froid.

– Des conserves de quoi ?

– Poireaux. J'ai aussi du maïs. C'est pas ce que je préfère, mais bon...

– Ça me va. On y va ?

– Ouais. Pars devant, j'te suis.

– ... T'arrives pas à bouger ? »

Un temps. Puis...

« Ta gueule. »

Konohamaru éclata de rire, puis s'étouffa, manquant encore un peu de souffle. Naruto sourit, malgré la fatigue.

Ils durent attendre une bonne demi-heure avant de pouvoir se lever, l'un comme l'autre.

* * *

« Alors, quoi de neuf depuis la bataille, Naruto ?

– Et toi ? Paraît que t'as affronté un des Pain.

– Ouais. J'ai cru que j'allais y passer, d'ailleurs. Je te jure, j'ai eu super peur ! Mais je ne lui ai rien dit, il n'a eu aucune information de ma part.

– Il voulait quoi ?

– Savoir si t'étais au village. Je lui ai dit d'aller voir ailleurs. Il n'a pas aimé.

– Bon sang... T'es taré, tu le sais, au moins ?

– Eh, je suis ton exemple ! »

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire, soulagé que son ami soit là pour lui raconter la terreur de sa vie.

« Mais en fait, t'étais où ? Je sais que t'étais parti t'entraîner, mais à part ça...

– J'étais sur le mont Myûboku, la montagne des crapauds. J'ai appris l'Art de l'Ermite.

– Et c'est dur ?

– Plutôt, oui. Il faut des heures de concentration pour entrer en phase. Du coup, je ne peux pas le faire pendant un combat, je dois me préparer avant.

– Ah, je vois. Sinon, pourquoi tu ne manges plus à Ichiraku ? »

La question, plus que le brusque changement de sujet, prit Naruto au dépourvu. Pourquoi... ?

« J'attends.

– Tu attends ? Mais... Quoi ?

– Je ne peux pas manger de ramen sans que ma sœur soit en sécurité.

– Tu parles de Yume-chan ?

– Ouais.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

– T'es pas au courant ?

– Ben non. Je ne suis qu'un genin, tu sais. On ne me dit pas les trucs importants. »

Konohamaru haussa les épaules avec défaitisme, tandis que Naruto entreprit alors de lui expliquer la situation. Il méritait de savoir, quand même !

* * *

« Konohamaru ? »

Un ronflement se fit entendre.

« Super... J'vais me faire tuer par Ebisu, c'est certain ! Ce pervers à lunettes... Bon... Bah, t'as qu'à dormir dans mon lit, je vais prendre le canapé... euh... »

Problème : comme Konohamaru dormait, il ne pouvait pas aller tout seul jusqu'au lit. Et comme Naruto ne voulait pas se faire déglinguer plus que nécessaire, une seule conclusion pouvait s'imposer : porter le jeune homme.

Ce qu'il fit avec difficulté. Il réussit même à lui enlever sa veste. Heureusement que les chaussures s'enlèvent à l'entrée.

Après s'être mis en pyjama, Naruto sortit un plaid dont il se couvrit après s'être allongé dans le canapé. Il avait même pensé à prendre un oreiller.

La grande classe, quoi.

Les mains derrière la tête, le blondinet se prit à rêvasser, quand Kyûbi se fit entendre.

« **Gamin ?**

– Hmmm... Ouais ?

– **Dis-moi... Ça te plaît, de rester là sans rien faire ?**

– À quel sujet ?

– **Ta sœur.**

– Non. Mais je ne veux pas t'utiliser. Pas tant que tu seras dangereux pour mes amis.

– **C'est un détail, tu sais.**

– Pas pour moi.

– **Bon, très bien. Comme tu veux...** »

Naruto haussa un sourcil, surpris. C'était pas le genre du vieux renard de laisser tomber aussi facilement, il avait forcément une idée derrière la tête.

« **Elle doit probablement subir des tortures... Tu ne penses pas, gamin ?** »

Naruto soupira. Il savait que Kyûbi allait insister, mais là, le chantage affectif, c'était quand même assez lâche. Enfin, c'était un démon, aussi, il était logique qu'il use de tous les stratagèmes pour arriver à ses fins. Il répliqua d'un ton las :

« Je suis déjà au courant.

– **Alors pourquoi tu ne te bouges pas ? Elle ne va pas tenir longtemps.**

– Depuis quand ça t'intéresse ?

– **Depuis qu'elle t'a accepté en sachant que j'étais là.**

– Ah ouais, quand elle t'a comparé à un ver solitaire ! C'est vrai que c'était pas mal !

– **Gamin...**

– Oui, je sais, je ferme ma gueule.

– **Voilà.**

– Mais je ne comprends pas. Tu l'apprécies, ou bien... ?

– **Elle n'est pas comme les autres humains. Elle est faible et je pourrais la tuer d'un seul mouvement, si j'étais libre. Pourtant, elle est différente.**

– Pourquoi ?

– **L'histoire du loup. Tu te souviens, gamin ?**

– _Le loup et la Lune _?

– **Oui.** »

Naruto sourit, se remémorant ce conte. C'était quelques mois à peine après qu'il ait été adopté. Il avait encore huit ans.

OoO

_C'était un vendredi soir. La fin de la semaine. Naruto refusait que Yume vienne le chercher à l'école, il voulait rentrer tout seul. Non qu'il ne voulait pas rentrer avec elle, mais il ne voulait pas qu'Iruka-sensei raconte toutes ses bêtises à la jeune fille. Ni qu'elle voit ses blessures. Il se battait souvent, à l'époque._

_Ce jour-là, il était passé par le même chemin que d'habitude, le long de la rivière du village. Des villageois avaient repéré son trajet sans qu'il le sache._

_Au détour d'une ruelle, il avait été attaqué par des villageois qui l'avaient tabassé à coups de pierres et de gourdins. L'un d'entre eux avait même un fouet._

_Yume l'avait retrouvé là, couvert de sang et de blessures assez graves, quelques heures plus tard. Elle l'avait cherché après avoir attendu une heure son arrivée. L'inquiétude l'avait emportée, et elle s'était élancée à sa recherche, espérant qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé de grave._

_Ses prières n'avaient pas été exaucées._

_Elle l'avait emmené à l'hôpital, où on l'avait reléguée dans la salle d'attente, malgré l'urgence visible des soins que nécessitait Naruto._

_Après plus de trois quarts d'heure d'attente, alors qu'il n'y avait presque aucun patient, Yume était allée chercher le Hokage, jugeant la situation inacceptable, et se doutant que seule, elle ne ferait pas le poids._

_Avec l'appui du Troisième, Naruto avait rapidement été prit en charge._

_Le garçon ne s'était réveillé que le lendemain soir. Ses blessures avaient été soignées en grande partie par le chakra de Kyûbi, mais son corps nécessitait du repos._

_Il avait ouvert les yeux sur une pièce toute blanche, des draps blancs, des bandages blancs, tout était blanc, avec une odeur de médicament et de... vanille ? Avec une pointe de chocolat, il en aurait mit sa main à couper. L'odeur de Yume._

_Prenant peu à peu conscience de son corps, il s'était rendu compte que sa main droite était tout engourdie et vaguement humide de transpiration. Puis il s'était aperçu qu'en fait, une main le tenait._

_Se redressant, il avait vu Yume assise sur une chaise inconfortable, lui tenant la main, et à moitié avachie sur le lit blanc. Ah, c'était ça, ce poids sur son ventre... ?_

_Yume dormait, des cernes longues de dix kilomètres sous les yeux._

_Naruto l'avait secouée sans attendre, et la jeune fille s'était éveillée avec difficulté. Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu, cependant, elle avait fondu en larmes et l'avait pris contre elle, le serrant à l'étouffer, jusqu'à ce qu'il proteste._

_Puis, Naruto avait dû expliquer ce qui était arrivé, tout en mangeant un bol de ramen que Yume avait ramené de chez Ichiraku, se doutant que la nourriture d'hôpital n'était pas très bonne._

_Une fois le récit fini, le silence s'était installé, chacun perdu dans ses pensées._

_« Yume ?_

_– Hum ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Naruto ?_

_– Tu ne m'en veux pas ?_

_– De quoi ?_

_– J'ai voulu rentrer tout seul. Alors..._

_– Non, je ne t'en veux pas. Ce n'est pas ta faute, d'accord ? C'est les villageois qui sont fautifs, ils n'ont pas à s'en prendre comme ça à un enfant._

_– Mais j'suis pas un gamin !_

_– Je n'ai pas dit ça. Mais tu es encore jeune, tu n'as pas la force d'un adulte. C'est normal que tu n'aies pas pu te défendre, et je ne t'en voudrai jamais pour ça._

_– C'est vrai ?_

_– Est-ce que je t'ai déjà menti ?_

_– Non..._

_– Bah voilà, t'as ta réponse ! »_

_Elle lui avait ébouriffé les cheveux, le faisant râler pour la forme. Il adorait quand elle le taquinait, en fait._

_« Tiens, ça me rappelle..._

_– Quoi ?_

_– Avant, j'habitais dans un village à côté d'une forêt, un peu comme Konoha, si tu veux._

_– D'accord... et donc ?_

_– Il y avait plein de contes et de légendes sur la forêt. Et il y a un de ces contes qui me fait penser à toi._

_– À moi ?_

_– Oui, à toi, Naruto. On pourrait appeler cette histoire _Le loup et la Lune_. »_

_Naruto avait été captivé par le récit et ne l'avait pas interrompu, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois._

_« C'est l'histoire d'un loup qui est très triste. Il a été banni de sa meute, comme le sont d'autres loups dans d'autres meutes. Il est courant de voir des loups solitaires et, en général, ils s'adaptent assez vite, c'est une question de survie. Mais lui, il ne s'est pas adapté. Oh, bien sûr, il a continué à chasser pour se nourrir et à se défendre quand il le devait, mais il n'arrivait pas à se sentir bien. Il se sentait terriblement seul._

_Un beau jour, rongé par la solitude, il s'est simplement assis et s'est mit à hurler, à chanter en fait, mais pour tout le monde, cela s'apparentait à un hurlement. Les animaux et les insectes ont fui, les arbres se sont refermés sur eux-mêmes, et même le Soleil s'est couché avant l'heure ! Désespéré, le loup allait tout abandonner, quand soudain, il a été submergé d'une douce lumière réconfortante._

_C'était la Lune, pleine et ronde, qui s'était levée, attirée par les cris de détresse du loup. Alors, elle lui a offert son amitié, là où tout le monde l'avait abandonné._

_Et c'est depuis ce jour que le loup hurle toutes les nuits à la Lune, qu'elle soit pleine ou en croissant, peu importe. Et jusqu'à ce que le loup se trouve des amis, une compagne et qu'il fonde une famille, il pourra compter sur son amie la Lune. »_

OoO

Naruto sourit à nouveau à ce souvenir, et à ce qui avait suivi. Il avait demandé à Yume de lui expliquer la signification du conte. Et elle lui avait simplement répondu qu'il devrait trouver par lui-même.

C'était quelques jours plus tard qu'il avait communiqué avec Kyûbi pour la première fois.

« **Exactement, gamin. T'as failli pisser dans ton froc quand tu m'as vu, d'ailleurs.**

– Dans tes rêves, ouais ! Toi, t'étais énervé que j'aie pas peur de toi. »

Un silence éloquent lui répondit, et Naruto sourit, amusé de ce renard qui n'était pas si méchant, au fond.

« **Je SUIS méchant, gamin. J'ai détruit Konoha et tué pas mal de monde. **»

Ça sonnait presque comme un petit enfant cherchant à se justifier. Presque.

« Non, en fait, t'aimerais être vraiment méchant. Je parie qu'il y a une bonne raison pour que t'aies attaqué le village.

– **J'avais envie, gamin. Va pas chercher plus loin.**

– Si tu le dis...

– **Tu ne me crois pas ?**

– Non. Mais j'ai pas envie de chercher plus loin pour ce soir. On verra plus tard. Là, j'ai sommeil.

– **Je pourrais te prêter mon chakra, tu sais...**

– J'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi t'aimes bien onee-chan...

– **Je te l'ai dit.**

– Non, tu ne l'as pas dit. Tu l'as sous-entendu, et moi, je pige que dalle aux sous-entendus.

– **C'est pas ma faute si tu es un idiot, gamin.**

– En attendant, c'est pas moi qui suis enfermé dans le corps d'un idiot. »

Kyûbi gronda sourdement, avant de se détourner, clôturant ainsi la conversation.

« Ah, merde... Kyûbi ? Eh, Kyûbi ! Je suis désolé ! Pardon ! Excuse-moi, tu sais, je suis un crétin, je parle avant de réfléchir... Mais j'aimerais vraiment comprendre, tu sais...

– **La gamine est intelligente. Et tolérante, surtout. Elle ne va pas juger juste parce que quelqu'un aura dit du mal d'une autre personne. Elle t'a accepté, parce qu'elle a passé une soirée sympa avec toi, et qu'elle a vu que tu étais un gamin comme les autres.**

– Tu...

– **J'ai parlé avec elle, une fois. Tu dormais, c'était facile. Ça n'est pas comme si je brisais le sceau.**

– Sérieux ?! »

Tout à sa surprise, Naruto s'était exclamé à voix haute, oubliant un instant, puis se souvenant d'un coup, que Konohamaru dormait juste à côté.

Naruto soupira, se rendant seulement compte qu'il avait retenu son souffle, lorsqu'il constata que son ami ne s'était pas réveillé.

« Et... vous vous êtes dit quoi ?

– **Pas mal de choses.**

– ... Mais encore ?

– **Elle voulait savoir si j'allais te tuer dès que je le pourrais. Si j'en avais envie, en fait.**

– Ah... Et... Tu lui as dit quoi ?

– **La vérité. Je ne suis pas l'un de ces infâmes humains fourbes qui se cachent derrière des mensonges.**

– Donc, tu lui as dit que t'allais me tuer si tu le pouvais ?

– **« Quand » je le pourrai, gamin. Pas « si ». La différence est énorme.**

– Sauf que je ne te laisse pas sortir.

– **Je peux être patient. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que le sceau se brise.**

– Mais... Bon, tant pis... Sinon, comment s'est passée cette conversation ?

– **La gamine avait peur.**

– N'importe quoi ! Elle devait plutôt te trouver mignon, elle adore les félins ! »

Nouveau silence éloquent. Naruto sourit. Il devenait fort à ce jeu de joutes verbales. Faut dire aussi, entre Yume-nee-chan, Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei et mamie Tsunade, il avait pas mal appris.

« **Elle ne me trouvait pas « mignon », gamin.**

– Ah bon ? Gros, peut-être ?

– **Gamin...**

– Si tu ne me dis pas, je ne pourrais que faire des suppositions stupides !

– **Élégant.**

– Élégant ? C'est quoi, ça ?

– **Laisse tomber, gamin. C'est d'un niveau trop élevé pour toi.** »

Naruto se renfrogna, boudeur, avant de bailler à nouveau. Il était épuisé.

« **Dors, gamin.**

– Dis... Kyûbi ?

– **Quoi ?**

– Moi, je t'aime bien, tu sais.

– **Ne dis pas de bêtises.**

– Non, c'est vrai... Tu m'as prêté ton chakra, et plein de fois, en plus... tu me soignes... Et puis, si tu n'étais pas là... je serais tout seul... Puisque onee-chan n'est pas là, plus personne n'est là... Toi, t'es toujours avec moi... Du coup, je ne serai jamais seul, puisque tu seras toujours là...

– **... Dors, gamin.**

– Tu pourrais être comme mon grand frère, en fait...

– **Je vais t'assommer...**

– ... Bonne... nuit... Kyû... bi... »

Une fois que Kyûbi fut sûr que le gamin dormait, il poussa un profond soupir. Il était à la fois agacé et attendri, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, même sous torture.

Il se souvenait de cette discussion avec la gamine. Comme elle connaissait les rudiments du chakra, il avait juste eu à forcer un peu, et il l'avait attirée dans l'esprit du gamin, devant sa cage. En fait, ils avaient eu plusieurs conversations, mais ça, le gamin n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

Finalement, ils s'étaient bien entendus. Elle non plus n'aimait pas tous les humains. Elle partageait son avis sur pas mal de choses, en fait. Les démons ne devraient pas pouvoir être contrôlés ou asservis, mais être en harmonie avec la nature, sans que les humains aient à intervenir.

Il lui avait expliqué pour Madara Uchiwa. Comment il l'avait contrôlé et forcé à attaquer des humains. Il lui avait aussi fait croire que ces humains avaient ravagé son territoire, alors que c'était lui le responsable.

Elle l'avait informé de la mort de Madara Uchiwa, quelques semaines plus tard. Elle avait dû éplucher pas mal de livres à la bibliothèque, mais elle avait tenu à ce qu'il sache ce qu'était devenu son ennemi.

Le respect du renard pour la jeune fille, déjà vaguement présent, s'était définitivement installé.

Au lieu de le blâmer directement, elle avait cherché à comprendre. Elle lui avait demandé son point de vue, sans aucun préjugé.

Et elle l'avait cru.

En échange de quoi, il lui avait promis de veiller sur le gamin.

Bon, bien sûr, il avait souvent envie de trucider Sasuke. Mais c'était un Uchiwa, il fallait le comprendre, aussi. Quant à Kakashi Hatake, il possédait un Sharingan, ce qui équivalait à un Uchiwa. Seule la gamine Hyuuga ne le dérangeait pas, en fait.

L'autre gamin, Sai, était de mèche avec le Conseil des Anciens. Il avait beau ne pas être trop coutumier des pratiques humaines, il savait d'instinct que ces gens-là n'étaient pas nets et qu'il devait s'en méfier comme de la peste.

Le capitaine Yamato, lui, était loyal à la Hokage qui adorait son gamin. Pas trop de souci à se faire de ce côté-là, donc.

...

Kyûbi soupira. Le gamin s'était mis à ronfler. Il le faisait depuis qu'il avait appris pour la disparition de la fille.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Pas vraiment.

...

Et merde. Il devenait mièvre.

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_À présent, les réponses aux reviews, même s'il n'y en a que deux !_

_Matagiita : Mais arrête de te dénigrer de la sorte, enfin ! Si je ne peux pas répondre à tes questions, c'est justement parce qu'elles sont TROP pertinentes ! Je risque, en fait de spoiler tout le monde en y répondant, ou bien alors, c'est sur des sujets que je n'ai pas encore écrit et dont l'idée générale est là, mais où ce n'est pas précis non plus ! Sinon, j'espère que, malgré ton internat, tu pourras continuer à lire des fics (et pas que la mienne, on en trouve de supers ! Va voir mes favorites, peut-être trouveras-tu ton bonheur...)_

_Harya : Merci pour cet encouragement salutaire, ça fait chaud au cœur ! Vraiment. Un nouveau chapitre un peu court, mais c'est surtout parce que je rame un peu dans l'écriture... J'ai encore quelques chapitres d'avance, mais on n'est jamais trop prudent, surtout que j'ai un petit problème d'inspiration... Rien d'insurmontable, mais bon... On sait jamais..._

_..._

_... Reviews, please ?_


	11. Chapter 10

_Hey, bonjour tout le monde ! Navrée du retard, mais entre les cours et les contrôles à passer... Plus certaines activités... Bref. Ma petite vie, quoi. Comme tout le monde._

_Les réponses seront en bas de chapitre._

_Disclaimer : Tout à Kishimoto, sauf l'histoire en elle-même et les valeurs ajoutées —les OC._

_Chapitre corrigé !_

_Enfin : Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 10.**

* * *

« Naruto ! Eh, Naruto ! »

L'interpellé se retourna, cherchant la personne qui l'appelait comme ça. Son regard tomba sur Temari, manifestement impatiente.

« Heu, oui ? Bonjour, Temari ! Comment tu vas ?

– Ramène-toi ! »

Et, sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre, la blonde l'avait attrapé par le poignet et le tirait déjà derrière elle, sans se préoccuper une seule seconde de ses protestations embrouillées.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent au grand bazar, lieu où tous les objets ayant pu être récupérés de Konoha —en plus ou moins bon état— étaient entreposés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Y se passe quoi, là, Temari ?

– Bah, il y a que comme aujourd'hui, c'est mon jour de congé, je farfouillais dans le bazar. J'avais besoin de faire une pause dans les recherches, avant d'y revenir. Un esprit plus frais est meilleur pour travailler ! Bref, j'ai trouvé un fauteuil super moche mais vachement confortable —j'ai jamais vu ça, dis !— et je voulais le ramener chez moi.

– Ouais... Et donc... ?

– Il fallait avant que je vérifie s'il n'était pas à quelqu'un. Un truc aussi confortable, non mais t'imagines ! Et donc... Il est déjà à quelqu'un. Il est au nom de Yume Mikage. Et je sais que c'est ta sœur adoptive. Et donc, ce fauteuil te revient. Sauf si tu acceptes de me le filer, mais ça m'étonnerait beaucoup... »

La jeune fille s'interrompit, surprise que Naruto ne soit pas déjà intervenu. Elle tourna le regard vers lui, s'interrogeant sérieusement.

Quand Naruto émergea enfin, il vit Temari le regarder d'un air... hésitant ?

Sans réfléchir, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra très fort.

« Merci, merci, merci, merci, merci ! »

Il fallu plusieurs minutes et un bon coup pour que Naruto la lâche finalement. Le jeune homme se frotta le crâne, boudeur mais souriant.

Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient attablés dans une petite brasserie autour d'une tasse de thé, le fauteuil à côté d'eux, bien en vue, et laid à faire peur, d'une couleur si délavée qu'il était impossible de déterminer s'il avait été beige, noir, rouge ou kaki, tellement la couleur était devenue informe.

« Alors, raconte. Pourquoi t'as réagi comme ça ? demanda Temari.

– Eh ben... Ce fauteuil, il est à onee-chan.

– Oui, je suis au courant. J'ai vu les dossiers, tu sais, avec Shikamaru.

– Ah, ouais, c'est vrai... »

Naruto prit une gorgée de thé, reposa la tasse et ferma les yeux un instant. Il les rouvrit sur le regard vert inquiet de Temari et il sourit pour la rassurer.

« Je vais bien, Temari.

– Vraiment ?

– Ouais. Parce que ce fauteuil, il me rappelle de bons souvenirs. »

Temari prit une gorgée de thé, se préparant à écouter celui qui avait tant aidé son petit frère. Elle lui devait bien ça. Et puis, c'était l'occasion de mieux connaître le jeune homme, elle avait tellement peu d'occasions de le croiser !

« J'avais entre neuf et dix ans. Ça faisait un peu plus d'un an et quelques mois que je vivais avec onee-chan. Je suis rentré de l'Académie Ninja, et ce fauteuil était là, en plein milieu du salon. Super moche. Mais vraiment horrible ! Le salon était beige clair, alors forcément, ce fauteuil, avec cette couleur informe, il allait pas du tout !

– Tu m'étonnes... »

Temari souriait, amusée des mimiques et gesticulations que faisait Naruto pour ponctuer son récit. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi Gaara l'adorait.

« Yume n'était pas là, elle était sortie. Du coup, je me suis demandé si c'était pas une mauvaise blague des villageois.

– Comment ça ?

– Bah, tu sais, à cause de Kyûbi... »

Naruto avait baissé la voix d'un coup.

Temari se sentit idiote un instant et ne pût que hocher vaguement la tête. Heureusement, Naruto ne sembla pas l'avoir remarqué et ne lui tint pas rigueur de sa maladresse.

« ... Bref, j'ai examiné le fauteuil, et je n'ai rien trouvé. Pas de parchemin, pas de trace de chakra, pas de paquet planqué dans une doublure... Rien de rien ! Alors je me suis assis dedans. »

Et le silence se fit, Temari attendant la suite... qui ne vint pas.

« Et après ? Tu t'es assis, et après ?

– ... Ah ! Euh, oui... Après, j'ai ouvert les yeux, et onee-chan était là, devant moi. Il y avait quatre bols de ramen sur la table.

– ... Quatre ?

– Ouais, j'en mange trois à moi tout seul, parfois plus.

– Ah oui quand même... Bon... Et ensuite ?

– Ensuite, bah, il faisait nuit.

– Quoi ?!

– Je m'étais endormi. Et onee-chan m'a expliqué qu'elle avait prit ce fauteuil juste pour ça. Parce que, pour elle, c'est un fauteuil maudit qui pousse à la flemme.

– Elle a de l'imagination, dis donc...

– Beaucoup, oui ! Mais c'est ça qui est si drôle avec elle, on ne s'ennuie pas ! »

Temari acquiesça, constatant l'emploi du présent. Pour Naruto, ce n'était pas fini, il s'attendait à voir Yume-san à tout moment.

« Et surtout, reprit Naruto, ce fauteuil est large, du coup, on pouvait rentrer à deux dedans. Bon, maintenant c'est plus trop possible, je suis trop grand, mais on l'a partagé plein de fois, et onee-chan en profitait pour me faire réciter et réviser mes leçons de l'Académie. Ou alors, on mangeait dedans, et on en mettait partout, et on devait tout nettoyer ensuite... Parfois, on se faisait des batailles de chatouilles, aussi, c'était pas mal du tout... Et puis, après, quand on a rencontré Sasuke et Hina-chan, on les a invités et ils ont adoré le fauteuil, eux aussi. Il y avait un canapé, aussi, mais il n'était pas aussi confortable... On préférait s'entasser dans le fauteuil, même si on n'avait plus de place et qu'on s'écrasait... »

Naruto sourit à ces souvenirs, songeant que, du coup, il allait enfin pouvoir dormir. Ce fauteuil était bel et bien le dieu de la flemme !

* * *

« Hokage-sama ! Hokage-sama... !

– Oui, quoi ?! Je suis occupée, là ! »

Sakura Haruno se statufia, avant de se reprendre et d'avancer dans le bureau. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se lança.

« Voilà... Beaucoup d'entre nous avons entendu des rumeurs, et je voulais vous demander confirmation —ou infirmation— de ces rumeurs... Bien sûr, il est possible que ça ait été inventé, mais comme la réunion des cinq Kage s'est faite la semaine dernière, seulement un mois après la destruction de Konoha...

– Viens-en au fait, jeune fille !

– Heu... D'accord... Hem... Est-il vrai que le criminel Orochimaru est mort lors de cette réunion ? Et que c'est Sasuke-kun... pardon, Sasuke Uchiwa, qui l'a tué ? »

Tsunade soupira, agacée. D'où venait la fuite ? Elle ne le savait pas, mais elle aurait voulu avoir plus de temps pour faire une annonce officielle. Là, non seulement elle, mais aussi le jeune Uchiwa, allaient se retrouver harcelés de questions.

« Jeune fille, plutôt que de t'attarder sur des rumeurs, tu devrais davantage te concentrer sur ton métier de ninja. Ton niveau est très loin d'être excellent. Ensuite, en ce qui concerne ces rumeurs, cela ne te concerne certainement pas.

– Mais...

– DEHORS ! »

Effrayée et mortifiée, Sakura s'exécuta sur-le-champ.

Le claquement de la porte résonna douloureusement aux tempes de Tsunade. Elle ne sourcilla même pas quand elle vit une tasse de thé se poser juste devant elle, entre deux piles de dossiers, portée par une main de sable.

« Merci, Gaara.

– Pas de souci. Si ça avait été moi...

– Eh bien, personne n'est venu t'interroger, pas vrai ? »

Le Kazekage esquissa un sourire vaguement amusé. Sa réputation le précédait et, autant c'était à la limite du supportable dans la vie quotidienne, autant il s'en réjouissait pour ce genre de choses. Personne n'oserait jamais le déranger pour de simples rumeurs, et cela, même si ces rumeurs pouvaient se baser sur un fait hautement important pour l'avenir du monde.

Au moins, il avait la tranquillité assurée.

« Hé, Gaara ! »

Le concerné poussa un soupir. Il avait parlé trop vite. Il existait bien deux personnes qui n'hésiteraient jamais à venir le déranger, peu importe les raisons, même si c'est personnel. Surtout si c'est personnel.

« Dis-moi, Kankuro, on ne t'as jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer... ? »

Tsunade se leva alors en attrapant une pile de dossiers d'une main, la tasse de thé dans l'autre.

« Je vais dans ton bureau, Gaara, je te laisse le mien le temps de ta conversation ?

– Non, non, reste donc, Tsunade. Je parie que c'est pour le même sujet que celui de tout à l'heure, avec la fille aux cheveux roses.

– Elle s'appelle Sakura, tu sais, intervint Kankuro. Et oui, c'est à ce sujet, pas besoin de vous déranger pour ça, Hokage-sama. »

Tsunade se rassit donc, s'enfilant une gorgée bienfaisante de thé, et laissant le soin à Gaara de se débrouiller avec cette affaire. Pendant ce temps-là, elle travaillerait sur un ou deux dossiers en attente...

* * *

« Et donc... ? Que s'est-il passé après ça ?

– Tu es bien curieux, dis donc... Je croyais que tu le savais déjà...

– Oui, Sasuke m'a raconté, à moi et aussi à Hinata-chan. Mais si ça se trouve, il a oublié de dire quelques trucs.

– Mouais... T'es pire qu'une fille, toi...

– Alors, mon vieux Kankuro, mon super pote... Dis tout à tonton Naruto... !

– Tu sais que t'es pas crédible ? Te donner un air sérieux, ça donne juste l'impression que t'es encore plus crétin que ce que t'es...

– Je m'en fiche, mais alors complètement. Tu racontes ? »

Kankuro soupira mais sourit. La présence de Naruto, même un peu déprimé, était rafraîchissante. Il avait une sorte de bonne humeur permanente qui semblait comme collée à lui, peu importe les événements.

« Alors voilà... »

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_À présent, les réponses aux reviews !_

_Serpent d'argent : Eh bien, bienvenue, jeune padawan ! (Oups, mauvais univers... Ou galaxie...) Bref. Ravie que cela te plaise, et en espérant que cela continue ainsi._

_Utopiquement : Tu plussoies ? Moi, je danse la gringue du Chapelier ! (Et mon chat me sourie d'un air moqueur, cette petite se fout de moi, vraiment !) Pour les couples, je ne m'avance pas, puisque... Je n'ai pas encore écrit là-dessus ! (Je ne devrais pas me vanter, je sais, désolée !) Pour Kyûbi, on voit dans le manga qu'il n'est pas aussi méchant qu'il le paraissait au début. Pour moi, il est lui aussi une victime de tout ce qui est arrivé. Victime de manipulation... Du coup, j'espère que son évolution ne paraît pas trop rapide non plus ! Bref. Merci de ton message !_

_Maire de Tahiti : Eh bien, bonne lecture ! Pour l'action, c'est au prochain chapitre... Ou pas. Sadique, moi ? Oui... Certainement. Mais j'aime quand les choses sont claires et définies, aussi, l'action doit l'être également. Par conséquent, je n'ai pas une écriture très rapide... Sinon, ravie que tu aimes toujours !_

_... Reviews, please ?_


	12. Chapter 11

_Cinq semaines... Oui, cinq semaines depuis ma dernière publication... Il y a quatre semaines, on a eu droit aux attentats, alors je n'avais pas du tout la tête à écrire, encore moins à publier..._

_Et la semaine dernière, j'étais en semaine de partiels, sans compter que j'en ai eu un le lundi d'avant, il y a deux semaines, ce qui fait que j'étais en pleine période de révisions. Pas top pour publier, donc !_

_Enfin, j'espère que vous allez bien, et que vos familles et vos amis se portent bien également. Moi, de mon côté, tout le monde va bien. J'ai des amis d'amis qui étaient au Bataclan ou aux terrasses attaquées, mais personne n'est mort, et il y a eu bien plus de peur que de mal... J'espère qu'il en est de même pour vous, **s'il-vous-plaît, dites-moi que vous allez bien, ça me rassurerait !**_

_A présent, la suite._

_Je remercie chaleureusement toutes les personnes qui me mettent en follow ou en favorite, vraiment, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Vous êtes 17 à m'avoir ajoutée en favorite, et 34 en follower, alors merci, du fond du cœur !_

_Les réponses aux reviews se feront en bas, après le chapitre._

_Disclaimer : Tout à Kishimoto, sauf Yume et l'intrigue de l'histoire._

_Chapitre corrigé !_

_Enfin : Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 11.**

* * *

Après plus d'un mois et des poussières d'attente, Naruto en avait franchement marre. Il avait, bien sûr, eu tout le temps de perfectionner l'Art de l'Ermite, mais quand même. Faut pas déconner. Il arrive un moment où on pète une durite —ou un câble— et qu'on ne puisse plus attendre.

Et ce moment était arrivé.

Naruto s'étonnait lui-même, c'était la première fois qu'il se montrait aussi patient. Ce serait certainement la première et dernière fois de toute sa vie, d'ailleurs.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il avait demandé à tous ses amis de confiance de venir, à quelques exceptions près. Konohamaru et ses deux compagnons, par exemple, n'avaient pas été conviés, ce serait trop dangereux pour eux. Et aucun adulte non plus n'était au courant de ce qui se tramait sous leur nez.

Le lieu et l'horaire de rendez-vous avaient été proposés par Shikamaru. En fait, c'était une idée qui relevait du plus grand foutage de gueule de toute l'Histoire Ninja.

En pleine journée, parce que pendant la nuit ça risquait d'être trop surveillé et surtout suspect ; à l'heure du repas, pour donner l'illusion qu'ils se retrouvaient pour un bon déjeuner entre amis ; et dans un simple bureau de la Tour du Kazekage, où personne ne songerait qu'un coup fourré pourrait y prendre naissance.

Et là, ils organisèrent la mission : « On va infiltrer le QG de l'Akatsuki, trouver et sauver Yume et, au passage, péter la gueule à un ou deux membres de l'organisation, tout en restant en vie, bien entendu ! »

Avec, bien évidemment, toutes les infos récoltées par Temari et Shikamaru sur les criminels, avec en plus les medic-nin Hinata, Sakura et Ino —les deux dernières ayant voulu se rapprocher de Sasuke en suivant l'exemple de Hinata— pour assurer leurs arrières.

Avec également la possibilité soulevée par Sasuke, que peut-être, ils risquaient de rencontrer Kabuto, car il avait réussi à s'enfuir après la mort de son maître, et qu'il n'était pas franchement amical ou bienveillant envers les ninjas de Konoha.

Sai avait été assommé par un Lee enthousiaste. Lui proposer un entraînement "amical" avait été une bonne idée, finalement. Surtout qu'il s'était agi d'un entraînement groupé avec Tenten et Neji. Sai s'était donc retrouvé à l'hôpital avec de nombreuses côtes fêlées et une légère commotion à la tête.

Mieux valait garder éloignée la Racine.

Et Gaara n'était pas au courant non plus, car un des cinq Kage.

* * *

« Dites...

– Mh ?

– J'peux vous demander quelque chose ?

– Tu peux toujours demander. Si j'accepte ou pas, ça, c'est une autre histoire.

– D'accord... Alors... Est-ce que je pourrais... parler à votre chef ? S'il-vous-plaît ?

– ... Eh bien... Je vais... Je vais lui demander. C'est lui qui décidera.

– Merci... »

Kisame sortit de la salle d'interrogatoire, un peu surpris. Faut dire aussi, les interrogatoires, c'était pas trop son truc. Se battre, torturer puis tuer, oui, ça, c'était son domaine. En revanche, interroger une prisonnière fragile à maintenir en vie avec une santé à peu près stable, ça, il avait du mal.

Alors quand en plus, ladite prisonnière avait des demandes bizarres, là, il ne savait plus quoi faire !

...

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les membres de l'organisation étaient dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

Même Tobi et Zetsu, que presque tous croyaient loin en mission d'espionnage ou d'infiltration. Silencieux et au fond de la salle et dans l'ombre, mais là quand même.

Dans un silence à couper au couteau, Pain se décida à entamer la conversation.

« Tu voulais me voir, jeune fille.

– Oui, monsieur-dont-je-ne-connais-toujours-pas-le-nom.

– Pain. Je m'appelle Pain.

– Comme la souffrance ?

– En effet.

– Vous n'allez pas me faire croire que c'est votre véritable nom.

– Non. Mais c'est ainsi que l'on me connaît et que je souhaite être reconnu. »

Yume hocha la tête. Ça avait du sens. Comme Sasori venait de la soigner, elle allait un peu mieux. Et Crapule était partie se planquer quelque part, elle n'avait donc pas à s'en inquiéter pour l'instant.

« Je voulais savoir... Pour quelle raison vous battez-vous ? Pourquoi avoir choisi de fonder une organisation criminelle ?

– Pour amener la paix véritable en ce monde corrompu par la guerre. »

Bien qu'elle apprécie le style grandiloquent de la phrase à sa juste valeur, Yume indiqua qu'elle ne comprenait pas, ce qui fit que Pain dût alors entreprendre d'expliquer le plan Œil de la Lune. Il ne prenait pas de risque, puisque tout avait déjà été dit lors de la réunion des cinq Kage par Tobi.

Après près d'un bon quart d'heure d'explication, Yume demanda :

« ... Donc, si j'ai bien suivi, vous voulez forcer les gens à être en paix, grâce à une illusion éternelle ?

– Exactement.

– ... Hum... Heu... Je suis désolée, mais...

– Qu'y a-t-il ?

– Eh bien... Je ne pense pas que ce soit ça, la paix véritable...

– Ceux qui n'ont pas connu la vraie souffrance ne peuvent pas vouloir la paix véritable !

– C'EST PAS UN CONCOURS ! »

Le silence se fit, estomaqué. Hidan pouffa de rire, avant de se reprendre sous le regard noir de Kakuzu.

« ... Pardon ? demanda Pain, interloqué.

– Ce n'est pas le concours de : « Qui a le plus souffert dans sa vie ? », je suis désolée ! Moi aussi j'ai souffert, vous savez. Ma famille et mon village ont été massacrés par une bande de bandits de grands chemins ! Je ne dois ma survie qu'à la chance de n'avoir pas été là ce jour-là, sinon, j'y passais aussi ! Je suis restée plusieurs jours à enterrer les corps qui avaient été laissés là, à l'abandon, sans aucun respect ! J'ai ensuite eu du mal à m'intégrer au village de Konoha, mais avec des efforts, j'y suis parvenue.

– ...

– Vous voulez savoir ce que c'est, la paix ? La paix véritable ? Je suis d'accord avec vous sur une chose, c'est que ce n'est pas notre monde d'aujourd'hui avec ses guerres. La guerre est le contraire de la paix, nous sommes bien d'accord. Par contre, une illusion de paix, ça n'est pas non plus la paix. Vous ne vous en rendez pas compte ? Rien que dans le mot « illusion », il y a un truc qui ne va pas ! »

Lever les bras au ciel était une mauvaise idée, avec les menottes absorbant le chakra. Mais Yume ne se découragea pas et reprit :

« Pour moi, la paix, c'est des gens qui cohabitent ensemble, avec leurs galères, leurs passés, et leurs foutus caractères de merde, et qui parviennent malgré tout à une entente. La paix, c'est un monde rempli de disputes et de larmes, mais aussi de réconciliations, de réconfort et de rires. La paix, c'est des milliers de gens qui vivent ensemble avec des milliers de points de vue différents sur la manière de gérer un pays ou sur la manière d'éduquer un enfant. La paix, c'est se lever le matin avec des yeux lourds, se disputer avec les gens qu'on aime, se réconcilier, s'amuser, pleurer et rire ensemble, faire la fête, dîner au restaurant ou à un stand de ramen, se taper dessus à cause d'une broutille, péter au lit quand on en a envie, travailler dur pour gagner sa vie, avoir mal au ventre tous les mois quand on est une fille, être heureux puis malheureux, faire des mélanges bizarres de nourriture pour essayer des trucs immondes juste pour s'amuser... »

La jeune fille reprit son souffle, avant de conclure :

« ... Pour moi, la paix, la vraie paix, c'est de vivre. De vivre vraiment, et pas dans une illusion. La vie est dure ? Oui. Pour tout le monde. Le monde n'est pas parfait ? Mais rien n'a jamais été parfait, et c'est une illusion —justement une illusion !— que de croire le contraire ! Le monde ne _peut pas_ être parfait, c'est impossible. Et il serait préférable de mourir que de vivre dans une illusion, parce que ça ne peut pas apporter le bonheur. »

* * *

Obito Uchiwa était mort depuis longtemps. Tobi l'enfant avait pris sa place, parfois remplacé par le masque de Madara Uchiwa. Le plus souvent pour les combats, c'était plus efficace, bien que la personnalité de Tobi servait tout aussi efficacement à déstabiliser l'adversaire.

Bien évidemment, il n'était pas Madara.

Mais personne ne devait le savoir. Tout le monde pensait à présent que Tobi et Madara étaient une seule et même personne, puisqu'il l'avait clamé haut et fort, faisant trembler les plus hautes instances Ninja. Même ceux qui étaient sceptiques sur la véracité du nom de Madara avaient tremblé. Parce que son sharingan était bien réel, lui. Personne ne pouvait lui retirer cette légitimité.

Le nom d'Obito n'avait pas été cité une seule fois, il n'avait aucune raison de l'être, et personne n'avait de raison d'y songer, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde.

Après tout, qui se souvenait encore du pauvre petit Obito Uchiwa, faible et pleurnichard, mort lors d'une mission un peu trop périlleuse, il y a si longtemps ? Kakashi Hatake qui, selon toute vraisemblance, était encore plongé dans le coma. Et personne d'autre.

Et c'était très bien comme ça.

Cependant, les idées de la fille avaient remué quelque chose au fond de lui. Tobi et Madara n'avaient pas été touchés par son discours. En revanche, Obito avait été profondément ébranlé par ses mots, si semblables à la manière de parler de Rin, son amie d'enfance, dont il avait été amoureux autrefois... Avant que la vie ne lui soit brutalement arrachée.

Il n'avait pas pu être là pour la sauver, alors il avait reporté sa colère sur le seul qui aurait pu faire quelque chose à ce moment-là, n'importe quoi pour l'empêcher de mourir... Kakashi Hatake.

Aujourd'hui, Kakashi était dans le coma, et il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou, au contraire, déplorer de ne pouvoir correctement venger Rin. Si Kakashi n'était pas au mieux de ses capacités, à quoi cela servirait-il de l'affronter ? La vengeance aurait alors un goût bien amer...

La patience dont il avait fait preuve jusqu'à présent commençait à s'effriter. Mais il se répétait, comme un mantra, qu'il fallait attendre encore un peu, juste un peu... Kakashi allait se réveiller dans les jours à venir, sa santé avait été rétablie, le reste allait suivre rapidement après ça... Ensuite, il pourrait faire usage de toute sa puissance.

Oui. Il allait attendre. Juste un peu. Un tout petit peu.

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Maire de Tahiti : Pourquoi un fauteuil, en effet ? Eh bien... Je ne sais pas vraiment. J'avais envie. Ensuite, au moment où j'écrivais ce passage, je lisais des fanfictions sur _Harry Potter_, et celle que je lisais était centrée sur Severus Rogue —__ou Snape, c'est selon. Et il y avait un passage avec un vieux fauteuil tout pourri mais hyper confortable. Donc... Je suppose que ça vient de là. Et big câlins ensoleillés virtuels !_

_Serpent d'ombre : Moi non plus, Sakura n'est pas mon personnage préféré, loin de là, même ! Limite, je préfère Ino, au moins elle, elle n'est ni cruche, ni hypocrite (et pourtant, elle est blonde ! *bad joke, je sais*). Ah non, Temari ne pourra pas l'avoir, effectivement ! Elle pourra peut-être s'incruster chez Naruto pour en profiter, par contre... Mais ça, comme c'est secondaire, ça viendra après, les petites histoires de la vie quotidienne... Ou pas... Maître Jedi ? J'en suis honorée !_

_Court chapitre, je sais. Si vous voulez tout savoir, c'est ici que j'ai le plus bloqué. Après le __« _Un tout petit peu. _», j'ai dû rester bloquée au moins deux semaines sans rien écrire, parce que je ne savais pas comment introduire la suite ! Vous vous rendez compte ?_

_Bref. Ceci était ce qu'on appelle communément un « détail »._

_... Reviews, please ?_


	13. Chapter 12

_Bonsoir ! (Ou bonjour si vous lisez en journée !)_

_Je sais, ça fait de nombreuses semaines que j'ai été absente, et je vous présente d'ailleurs mes plus plates excuses ! D'ailleurs, il est possible que le prochain chapitre ne soit pas publié avant longtemps non plus, parce que j'ai des difficultés à décrire les scènes d'action, surtout quand il y a beaucoup de personnages, et là, ben... Y'en a vraiment beaucoup._

_Bref._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne année trèèèès en retard (non, tu crois ? ferme-la, la petite voix !) et j'espère que la reprise s'est bien passée pour vous !_

_Sinon, les réponses aux reviews en bas de chapitre, comme d'habitude._

_Disclaimer : Tout à Kishimoto-sama, excepté l'intrigue et le personnage de Yume._

_Chapitre corrigé !_

_Enfin : Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 12.**

* * *

Quinze ombres se suivaient en file indienne, l'une d'entre elles ayant une forme plutôt canine... Silencieuses, les ombres progressaient rapidement et efficacement, effaçant leurs traces, ne laissant aucune chance d'être retrouvées ou même suivies... Sait-on jamais...

Le groupe de jeunes ninjas se découpait dans la nuit noire, silencieux. Tous s'étaient vêtu de noir, et ils avaient enveloppé leurs cheveux dans un bandeau sombre leur permettant de se fondre dans l'obscurité. Ils avançaient à visage découvert, certains que s'ils se faisaient prendre, ils seraient morts.

À quoi cela aurait-il servi de cacher leurs identités, dans ce cas-là ?

Et, même s'ils n'étaient pas attrapés mais reconnus tout de même, ils ne s'en inquiétaient pas, au contraire. Ils voulaient que l'on sache ce qu'ils avaient fait. Enfin, ce qu'ils feraient. Bientôt. Simplement, tant qu'ils le pouvaient, ils ne devaient pas se faire repérer.

La prudence était le maître-mot.

Kiba Inuzuka, en bon premier de la file, s'arrêta à une intersection, observa les environs, reniflant avec Akamaru les alentours, flairant la moindre fragrance anormale. Puis un signe. Rien à signaler.

Alors, le groupe se remit en marche, toujours en silence.

Ils approchaient du but, ils le savaient. Depuis quelques jours qu'ils étaient partis, ils avaient procédé par élimination, et les Byakugan de Neji et Hinata se révélèrent indispensables. Plutôt que de rentrer imprudemment dans les bâtiments, un simple coup d'œil héréditaire avait suffi à déterminer que les planques étaient vides de toute présence humaine.

Quant aux documents, ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'en occuper. Shikamaru et Temari avaient noté toutes les indications nécessaires, de manière à revenir fouiller les planques plus tard, mais ils l'avaient fait en courant ou lors de leurs brèves pauses, n'ayant pas de temps à perdre.

Avançant à vive allure, ils étaient rapidement arrivés au village d'Ame, dans le pays de la pluie. Pluie qui tombait d'ailleurs avec entrain, ce qui était quelque peu handicapant pour l'odorat de Kiba et Akamaru, mais nullement suffisant pour les arrêter, puisqu'ils avaient toujours les insectes de Shino, les deux Byakugan, et le Sharingan de Sasuke.

* * *

Après deux jours de repérage, ils avaient rapidement découvert la planque de l'Akatsuki. Occupée, en plus, ce qui leur donnait des chances de trouver leur objectif. Cerise sur le gâteau, il semblait également que c'était le QG principal de l'organisation.

Le seul souci, c'est que c'était également certainement le lieu le plus protégé et le plus surveillé de l'organisation. À moins que ce fût le plus truffé de pièges... C'était encore à déterminer.

« Galère... »

Voilà, en résumé, ce que pensèrent tous les jeunes sauveteurs en herbe. Avec des vocabulaires différents, mais la pensée commune était la même.

Naruto, lui, piaffait d'impatience. Tous ces jours de recherche n'avaient en rien entamé son énergie, et il avait stocké cinq clones au mont Myûboku, en méditation au stade ermite.

En fait, sans même qu'il ne le demande, ni même qu'il se mette en colère ou dans un quelconque état de rage intense, Kyûbi lui avait gracieusement offert son chakra, sans même tenter de le posséder. Naruto en avait été stupéfait, d'autant que le vieux renard s'était arrangé pour qu'il assimile le chakra rouge à son propre chakra bleu. Résultat, les deux chakra avaient fusionné, devenant d'un étrange orange zébré d'éclairs bleus, et ses pupilles s'étaient fendues, mais ses yeux demeuraient bleus. Et il restait lui-même.

Quand le jeune homme avait tenté d'interroger Kyûbi, il s'était heurté à un mur. Apparemment, le renard boudait. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot, il boudait, purement et simplement.

Naruto en avait parlé avec Sasuke et Hinata, mais aucun des deux n'avait pu trouver de réponse, aucun ne connaissant le renard, ils ne pouvaient prévoir ses réactions, encore moins les comprendre. Le mystère restait entier.

Enfin, pour le moment, personne ne se souciait des raisons du démon. Il avait décidé de les aider, et Shikamaru avait ajouté cette donnée à son plan d'action. Mine de rien, avoir le plus puissant des démons à queue de leur côté, ça envoyait du lourd.

Il avait cependant été décidé que Naruto resterait toujours avec Sasuke et Hinata, pour deux bonnes raisons. D'abord, ils se connaissaient depuis des années, et, au cas où Kyûbi changeait d'avis au dernier moment et décide de posséder Naruto, les deux amis du blondinet étaient les plus à même de le ramener à la raison. Et ensuite, Sasuke et Hinata étaient naturellement discrets et pourraient, de ce fait, forcer Naruto à demeurer silencieux et à ne pas se faire repérer, sous aucun prétexte.

Après ces deux jours d'observation intense, Neji avait finalement déterminé qu'aucun parchemin de protection n'ornait le vieux bâtiment, pas même dans les sous-sols. Si ça avait pris tant de temps, c'est qu'il voulait être sûr de ne pas se tromper, et qu'il avait poussé ses pupilles à leur maximum, de manière à vérifier qu'aucune protection n'avait été rendue invisible.

À présent que la théorie du lieu truffé de pièges avait été écartée, il restait celle de la protection poussée au maximum, et celle du lieu le plus surveillé.

Malheureusement, ces deux théories avaient été confirmées. Les insectes de Shino avaient repéré des activités internes plutôt intenses, notamment au niveau du toit, où des cadavres étaient acheminés en grand nombre, apparemment pour des expériences. Et Neji et Hinata avaient repéré les gardes, apparemment des sous-fifres, au vu de leur niveau de chakra bien inférieur à celui des plus grands renégats, mais pas à prendre à la légère non plus.

D'autant qu'il avait été impossible de déterminer s'il s'agissait de cadavres ambulants —surnom trouvé par Kankuro pour désigner les différents Pains— ou bien d'adversaires bien vivants.

Shikamaru avait donc conclu qu'il était impératif qu'ils ne se fassent surtout pas repérer jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient récupéré Yume. Dès qu'ils l'auraient libérée, ils pourraient privilégier la vitesse de la fuite à la discrétion, bien que celle-ci demeurât enviable. Mais avec l'élément Naruto dans l'équation, Shikamaru préférait éviter de se faire trop d'illusions.

D'ailleurs, personne n'avait insisté sur ce point non plus.

* * *

À Suna, c'était le branle-bas de combat.

Que ce soit Tsunade ou Gaara, les deux Kage étaient sur le pied de guerre, et, par extension, leurs ninjas également. La disparition des quatorze jeunes éléments, plus le chien, était à l'origine de toute cette agitation.

Asuma était mort depuis plusieurs mois déjà, et Kurenai avait accouché le lendemain de la disparition des jeunes, ce qui avait tenu Tsunade occupée à veiller au bon déroulement des opérations pendant des heures et des heures de travail, laissant la nouvelle maman totalement épuisée.

Finalement, la petite Mirai Sarutobi était née. C'était un joli bébé, possédant déjà quelques mèches de cheveux sombres et les yeux bleus communs à tous les nouveaux-nés.

Mais malgré l'espoir apporté par la naissance de la fillette, l'inquiétude prédominait.

D'autant que Kakashi était finalement sorti de son coma, deux jours après la naissance de la petite. Le problème, c'est que ses réflexes n'étaient pas encore revenus, et qu'il était dans un état de faiblesse généralisée, malgré une bonne santé et des soins assurés.

À cause de cet état de faiblesse, l'usage de son œil masqué était rigoureusement interdit par ordre médical, même si Tsunade soupçonnait déjà qu'il allait s'en servir dès que possible lorsqu'il aurait pris connaissance de la situation. Il pouvait se montrer pire que Rock Lee et Gaï Maïto réunis, et c'était peu dire. Sans compter que l'homme en combinaison verte était intenable ces derniers temps, elle avait dû lui administrer quelques calmants, sous peine de l'assommer et de l'hospitaliser sans faire exprès, car ayant les nerfs un peu à vif.

Elle était également inquiète de l'état de faiblesse de Kurenai, qui voudrait certainement partir à la recherche de ses élèves dès qu'elle serait en état de tenir debout.

Elle en parla avec Gaara.

« C'est une bonne chose qu'ils soient aussi concernés par le bien-être de leurs élèves, bien sûr, mais voilà, je ne veux pas qu'ils deviennent déraisonnables sous prétexte que ces petits idiots ont décidé de jouer aux héros et de se jeter dans la gueule du loup, et...

– Tsunade, calme-toi. Pour l'instant, Kakashi-san et Kurenai-san sont encore à l'hôpital et sous haute surveillance, n'est-ce pas ? »

Tsunade acquiesça, alors Gaara reprit :

« De plus, je ne pense pas que Kurenai-san partirait comme ça, en laissant son bébé derrière elle. Il doit être devenu sa priorité, à mon avis. Le problème, je suis d'accord, c'est Kakashi-san. Mais nous ne pourrons pas le garder longtemps dans l'ignorance.

– Oui, c'est le problème... »

Avec un soupir, la Hokage se servit un verre de saké qu'elle but cul-sec, sans même rougir ou se sentir dérangée par la brûlure de l'alcool dans sa gorge. C'était dans ces moments-là que Shizune lui manquait le plus. Elle l'aurait rabrouée sur son laisser-aller et sur sa surconsommation en saké et autres alcools, avec son petit cochon ronflant dans les bras.

Mais Shizune avait été tuée par Pain, et Tonton s'était laissé mourir de faim sur les restes de sa maîtresse, dont on avait brûlé le corps. On avait brûlé tous les corps, de manière à éviter aux maladies de se propager. Ç'avait été un véritable déchirement, que de ne pouvoir enterrer dignement toutes les victimes de cette horreur, mais malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas eu le choix.

Mais il ne servait à rien de ressasser le passé, ça ne ramènerait pas les morts. En revanche, agir maintenant pourrait peut-être permettre d'empêcher d'autres catastrophes du même genre d'arriver encore.

« Ce que j'ai du mal à digérer, moi, c'est qu'ils n'ont pas pris la peine de m'avertir de leurs plans. Je veux dire, je suis leur ami et de leur génération, non ? »

Tsunade sursauta. C'était vrai, il y avait cet aspect-là de la situation. Heureusement, elle avait pu y penser ces derniers jours, et elle pensait avoir trouvé la raison de cette "trahison".

« Je pense que c'est à cause de ton statut de Kazekage. Tu as désormais des responsabilités envers ton village, et tu n'aurais pas pu partir avec eux, même si tu avais été mis au courant de leurs plans. Je suppose aussi qu'ils ont préféré éviter d'en parler à qui que ce soit qui ne parte pas avec eux... »

Gaara soupira mais hocha la tête, reconnaissant le raisonnement auquel il était lui-même parvenu. Il aurait seulement voulu que la situation soit différente, que tout ne soit que le pur produit de son imagination, ou que son démon lui ait envoyé ces images.

Mais Ichibi avait disparu. Shukaku, de son vrai nom, était mort, d'une certaine manière, puisqu'il n'aurait plus jamais aucun contrôle sur son chakra. Cependant, même prisonnier du corps de Gaara, au moins, il avait toujours eu une existence propre. Mais même ce semblant d'existence lui avait été volé.

Gaara voulait le libérer.

Parce que, à présent que lui-même avait goûté au vibrant sentiment de liberté, pour la première fois de toute sa vie, il ne pouvait que comprendre ce démon qu'il avait haï de vouloir retrouver cette même liberté. Surtout que, après avoir été extrait de son corps, on ne lui avait même pas laissé la chance de retrouver la liberté qu'il espérait à se faire extraire d'un corps humain.

Gaara le savait, avec toutes ses insomnies, il avait eu tout le temps du monde de faire connaissance avec son démon. Et, même s'il ne l'appréciait toujours pas, il ne pouvait cependant lui souhaiter l'emprisonnement éternel.

Après tout, même les prisonniers se retrouvent libérés lorsqu'ils meurent. Les démons ne peuvent mourir, alors les forcer à l'emprisonnement serait le châtiment le plus cruel qu'il soit.

C'est avec une même détermination que Tsunade et Gaara se remirent au travail.

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Bon, voilà, c'est un peu plus long que d'habitude, c'est ma manière de me faire pardonner de vous avoir fait tant attendre. À vrai-dire, je ne publierai certainement plus le lundi, parce que je suis une formation en cours du soir le lundi et le mercredi. Formation de quoi ? Au métier de correcteur ! Oui, oui, d'orthographe, de typographie, de bonne mise en place des virgules, des traits d'union, des majuscules et j'en passe et des meilleures ! C'est fou, d'ailleurs, le nombre de fautes que j'ai pu faire sans m'en rendre compte... Moi qui pensais être excellente en orthographe, je suis vite tombée de mon piédestal..._

_Bref._

_Les réponses aux reviews._

_Foudre-Aqua : Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse de courage, plutôt d'un gros ras-le-bol, associé à une grande fatigue mentale, ce qui donne... Une grosse gueulante ! Mais polie, bien sûr ! Merci pour cette gentille review, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! Pour les examens, je n'ai pas encore les résultats (vive la fac), mais je pense avoir validé mon semestre ! Merci de ton soutien !_

_Serpent d'ombre : Ah, Shikamaru... Oui, j'aime beaucoup ce personnage, moi aussi... Dommage qu'il ne soit pas plus souvent mis en avant... Pour la tirade, j'avoue en être plutôt fière, puisque je pense exactement la même chose ! Merci !_

_Maire de Tahiti : Décidément, tout le monde a adoré le discours de Yume... Merci en tout cas, ça prouve que le message est passé !_

_Eloouudie : Première règle : ne jamais t'excuser pour avoir dit ce que tu penses. Au contraire, tu ne me dis pas que tu n'aimes pas et puis basta, tu fais une critique constructive, et c'est justement ce qu'il y a de mieux ! (Bon, j'aime aussi les compliments, mais là n'est pas le propos !) Donc... J'en ai pris compte, et ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai aucune raison de t'en vouloir ! Moi, les choses me paraissent claires parce que j'écris l'histoire, que je sais ce que vont faire les personnages, et pourquoi ils vont réagir de telle ou telle manière, mais toi, lectrice, tu arrives de l'extérieur, et il est tout à fait normal que tu demandes plus de détails sur les sentiments des personnages, je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'en voudrais ! Tu n'es pas dans ma tête, dis donc ! (Et heureusement, vu comment je suis barge...) Bref. Merci pour ce gentil message, bien qu'un peu trop rempli d'excuses à mon goût. Tu sais, tant que tu es respectueuse (ce que tu es !), tu as tous les droits de donner ton avis !_

_._

_._

_._

_... Reviews, please ?_


	14. Chapter 13

_Bonjour —ou bonsoir— tout le monde !_

_Je sais, la publication s'est faite attendre trèèèèès longtemps. J'ai plusieurs explications._

_D'abord, le manque d'inspiration. Je ne voulais pas publier un chapitre bâclé, non corrigé, ou mal relu._

_Ensuite, je passe en 3e année à la fac sous conditionnelle, parce que ma 2e année n'est pas validée, même si j'ai un semestre valide, et que j'ai eu au-dessus de 8 de moyenne pour l'autre, ce qui fait que je passe quand même, mais les matières foirées dans le semestre non validé, je devrais les repasser l'année prochaine, en même temps que mes matières de 3e année. Ça va pas être de la tarte._

_Après, pendant les vacances, j'aurais pu publier, si j'avais eu une connexion wi-fi. Ça n'a pas été le cas. Il y eut même une semaine où je n'ai même pas eu de connexion 3G ou 4G avec mon portable, vous imaginez ? C'était... ennuyeux. Et horrible de se dire à quel point nous sommes dépendants d'internet ! Enfin, je suis toujours accro, ça ne change pas..._

_Enfin, en plus de mon emploi du temps qui sera un peu plus chargé qu'avant l'année prochaine, je vais passer mon code et mon permis de conduire. Du moins, c'est devenu une de mes bonnes résolutions, j'espère m'y tenir, d'autant qu'il serait temps que je l'aie._

_Bref._

_Les réponses aux reviews seront en bas, comme d'hab'._

_Disclaimer : Non, rien de riiiien, non, rien n'est à moiiiii... Sauf... Yume... et l'intrigue... (Oui, je chante faux, j'arrête tout de suite... Trop tard, il pleut déjà...)_

_Chapitre corrigé !_

_Enfin : Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 13.**

* * *

Yume soupira. Elle avait été torturée, mais cette fois, ça n'avait pas été pour lui arracher des réponses. C'était la première fois qu'elle était maltraitée pour son attitude. Il faut dire aussi que, depuis qu'elle avait été capturée, elle avait fait profil bas.

Certes, elle raillait et se moquait quand on l'interrogeait, refusant de donner satisfaction à ses bourreaux, mais en-dehors de ces séances, elle était d'une politesse exemplaire.

Elle n'était pas servile ou soumise à l'excès, mais elle était loin d'être masochiste et ne voyait donc pas pour quelle stupide raison elle aurait insulté les déserteurs.

Seulement, à la fin de son petit discours, elle aurait peut-être dû s'abstenir de traiter Pain de lâche. À sa décharge, il lui avait quand même demandé de s'expliquer, ce qu'elle avait fait. L'insulte gratuite n'était pas sa tasse de thé, elle voulait être comprise.

Elle lui avait donc expliqué qu'une illusion, c'était un moyen de fuir la réalité et que, de fait, fuir était, pour elle, synonyme de lâcheté. Pas toujours, bien sûr, mais une illusion éternelle, c'est-à-dire qui dure pour toujours, c'était de la lâcheté. Que, bien sûr, vivre des événements terribles nécessitait de prendre de la distance, mais que de choisir de fuir pour toujours, c'était très lâche, et ça ne rendait pas hommage aux personnes perdues ou disparues, bien au contraire.

Elle avait conclu en disant qu'elle soupçonnait que chacun des membres de leur organisation avait vécu des événements difficiles et certainement des pertes, mais que ce n'était pas une raison pour forcer les autres à subir la même douleur.

Yume grimaça, s'en voulant d'avoir lâché des paroles aussi dures à des types déjà mentalement dérangés. Surtout que, aussi étonnant que cela soit, c'était la fille aux cheveux bleus qui avait été la plus vindicative. Koyan, non... Konan, voilà. Cette Konan l'avait pas mal blessée avec ses invocations de papier.

Parce que, l'air de rien, le papier coupant, ça fait très mal. Surtout quand les coupures sont réparties sur de nombreuses parties du corps en tout petits morceaux à chaque fois, parce que ça rend la douleur plus détaillée.

Pour résumer, ça faisait un mal de chien. Et en plus, elle pissait le sang d'un peu partout.

* * *

Quand Naruto débarqua dans les sous-sols, guidé par le Byakugan de Hinata qui percevait le chakra de Yume, il vit deux longues rangées de cellules semblant s'étendre à perte de vue sur les murs. Avec la semi-obscurité, il était difficile d'évaluer les distances, aussi, les cellules paraissaient beaucoup plus nombreuses qu'elles n'étaient en réalité.

Parvenu devant la cellule de Yume, Naruto ne la vit pas tout de suite, car elle était attachée au mur du fond, dans la pénombre. Elle, en revanche, le vit plus que clairement, car elle s'était depuis longtemps adaptée au manque de luminosité ambiant.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite, avant d'esquisser son premier sourire depuis des semaines. Ses lèvres gercées et sèches la tiraillèrent un peu, mais cela n'enleva rien à sa soudaine joie de voir un visage familier et si cher à son cœur.

Elle vit bientôt se dessiner la haute stature de Sasuke, puis la fragile silhouette de Hinata, et son sourire s'élargit quand elle remarqua que Sasuke avait ramassé Crapule sur le chemin et tenait la boule de poils fermement maintenue dans ses bras, les yeux fermés, ronronnant comme si elle était au paradis et le museau blotti contre le cou musclé. _[1]_

« Onee-chan ? T'es là ? demanda Naruto.

– Oui... Ici... Naru... »

Avec un sourire satisfait, Naruto entreprit, à l'aide de Kyûbi, de démolir la porte faite de barreaux de métal très résistant. Sasuke grimaça en entendant le bruit causé par l'explosion, mais il cessa de s'inquiéter quand il vit Naruto et Hinata revenir en soutenant une Yume manifestement très affaiblie et couverte de sang frais. Au vu de sa pâleur, ce sang était le sien.

Naruto gronda sourdement, Kyûbi influençant ses réactions, et Yume entreprit de le rassurer, malgré sa fatigue —très visible elle aussi— :

« Ça va... Ça va aller, Naruto. T'en fais pas... Je vais bien.

– Non, tu ne vas pas bien ! T'es blessée de partout, bon sang !

– Je suis au courant... mais... on va me soigner... Merci, Hina-chan... »

Hinata avait, en effet, commencé à lui prodiguer les premiers soins avec le chakra vert médical. Ça ne faisait que stopper l'écoulement de sang en refermant légèrement les coupures, mais c'était un début, car étant en territoire ennemi, la jeune héritière ne pouvait se permettre de perdre trop de chakra, pas tant qu'ils ne seraient pas en sécurité.

Une fois que Hinata eut fini, Naruto prit Yume sur son dos, lui faisant passer ses bras autour de son cou, les mains agrippées à son col de tee-shirt, et les jambes enroulées autour de sa taille, qu'il tenait avec ses bras.

Trop fatiguée, Yume ne protesta pas, gémissant seulement lorsque Naruto appuya un peu trop sur ses côtes, et Hinata révéla que la jeune femme avait quelques fractures, ce qui accentua le grondement de l'hôte de Kyûbi.

Sasuke, pragmatique malgré son propre énervement, indiqua qu'il fallait partir de là en vitesse s'ils voulaient que le sauvetage se déroule sans encombre.

Naruto acquiesça, Yume ferma les yeux, fatiguée de devoir rester consciente, et Hinata réactiva son Byakugan, passant devant afin d'ouvrir le chemin, suivie par Naruto.

Sasuke ferma le chemin, ayant enfermé le chat dans sa veste solidement maintenue, de manière à lui laisser une totale liberté de mouvement, malgré le fait que Crapule semblait trouver que planter ses griffes dans son torse était l'éclate totale. _[2]_

* * *

La mission se déroulait sans accroc. C'était louche. Sasuke le sentait mal, mais vraiment très mal, un sombre pressentiment le tenaillant.

Bizarrement, malgré le sérieux de rigueur, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à une énigme que cet abruti de Naruto avait inventée, un soir où ils se racontaient des histoires, lorsqu'ils étaient encore enfants.

... c'était quoi, déjà ?

Une griffe s'enfonça dans sa peau, et il retint un grognement. Il se répéta le mot « discrétion » encore et encore, comme un mantra, de manière à éviter d'étrangler cette foutue boule de poils que tout le monde choyait alors que c'était un petit démon.

Remarque, lui aussi avait tendance à devenir gaga devant ses adorables yeux verts aux pupilles presque perpétuellement dilatées. D'ailleurs, il grattait la fourrure aussi douce qu'une peluche derrière les oreilles, récoltant un ronronnement sonore en réaction.

Soudain, Hinata s'arrêta à une intersection, et Sasuke comprit aussitôt. Une illusion. Facile à briser, mais qui n'était pas présente à l'aller. C'était un avertissement. Leur présence avait été détectée.

Naruto grogna, visiblement, Kyûbi avait une forte influence sur ses réactions. Son chakra se mêlait de plus en plus à celui du démon renard à mesure que le temps passait, devenant de plus en plus rouge, le orange se fonçant et le bleu se réduisant considérablement, ce qui inquiétait quelque peu Sasuke et Hinata. En plus, les cicatrices sur les joues du blond s'étaient accentuées, et il semblait que ses canines étaient un peu plus longues qu'à l'accoutumée...

L'illusion brisée, les trois ninjas reprirent leur route, pressés mais toujours prudents et silencieux.

Ils arrivaient au point de ralliement —Hinata ayant envoyé plus tôt le signal selon lequel ils avaient récupéré l'otage—, quand un écran de fumée blanche fit soudain obstacle, leur barrant la vue pendant un court instant.

Le reste du groupe était là, juste en face, mais entre eux, Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu et Tobi étaient apparus.

Sasuke se souvint soudain de l'énigme.

_Prononcez l'allocution habituelle des situations désastreuses. [3]_

De ce dont il se souvenait, l'homme-plante, Zetsu, était le compagnon d'armes de Tobi. Or, si Tobi était là, ça voulait dire que l'autre bouffeur de racines n'était pas loin, certainement planqué, en bon lâche qui se respecte. Ou en bon ninja discret qui se respecte. Au choix. Là, Sasuke se fichait complètement d'être hypocrite.

Ensuite, il manquait les six Pain, le véritable Pain aux commandes des cadavres ambulants, ainsi que la femme accompagnant toujours le Pain principal, Konan, ce qui faisait un total de huit adversaires encore planqués. Sasuke en avait déduit, de même que Shikamaru, qu'étant dans le QG, ces derniers n'étaient pas loin. Toutefois, ils n'interviendraient certainement que s'ils estimaient que les jeunes qu'ils étaient représentaient une menace.

En gros, s'ils n'étaient toujours pas là, c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas perçus comme un problème majeur, et que ceux présents pouvaient se charger de leur cas, ce qui n'avait absolument rien de rassurant considérant leur place dans le Bingo Book, soit leur niveau de dangerosité estimée —l'estimation étant, malheureusement, bien trop souvent en retard par rapport au niveau réel des criminels.

Et en plus de tout ça, parmi ceux présents pour s'occuper d'eux, l'un était immortel —sans commentaire—, un autre était une marionnette de bois —donc ne ressentait rien—, un autre encore avait plusieurs cœurs —pour le tuer, ça allait être coton—, un taré était fana d'explosions —au moins, ça mettait de l'ambiance—, et son frère possédait des techniques qu'il ne maîtrisait lui-même pas encore —peut-être même qu'il ne les maîtriserait jamais, si on continuait sur ce registre.

Oh, et ils étaient le groupe des trois otages que l'Akatsuki voulait posséder pour dominer le monde. Franchement, c'était tout simplement génial.

... c'était quoi, la réponse à l'énigme, déjà ?

« ... Merde. »

* * *

.

.

.

_[1] NDA : Eh non, je n'ai pas pu résister, la tentation était trop forte... Pensez-vous, un Sasuke avec un chaton dans les bras, qui ne craquerait pas ? Je tiens à préciser aussi que, malgré ses cinq ans, ma petite Lucky a toujours une tête de bébé, aussi, c'est la même chose dans la fic : Crapule gardera, malgré sa taille adulte, une tête de bébé, et sera donc toujours perçue comme un chaton. Je suis sûre que personne ne me contredira là-dessus, tout simplement parce que... c'est trop adorable !_

_[2] NDA : Un chat est un chat, après tout, malgré l'univers ninja et l'intelligence légèrement supérieure que j'ai attribuée à Crapule —un peu comme pour les chiens ou les crapauds. Il paraît que si un chat plante ses griffes et les retire, pour les replanter, et ainsi de suite, à un rythme régulier et lent, c'est qu'il se sent bien, que c'est une preuve de confiance. Toutefois, quand c'est dans la peau, on a beau l'adorer, c'est mort ! (La mienne ne me le fait pas, mais elle s'éclate avec mes vêtements si j'ai le malheur de les laisser traîner...)_

_[3] NDA : Devinez à quelle référence j'ai piquée cette citation ? Promis, c'est rien de compliqué !_

_Réponses aux reviews !_

_Serpent d'ombre : À vrai-dire, je n'ai pas encore écrit la réaction de Kakashi... Ça risque d'être épique ! Contente que ça t'ait plu, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas pour l'attente..._

_Maire de Tahiti : Ça m'a effectivement pris une éternité, es-tu toujours là ? Oui, Gaara... J'ai des projets pour lui, mais je n'en dis pas plus..._

_Sawaz : Bienvenue pour ta première review ! Merci pour tous ces compliments, tu me flattes beucoup ! J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire, même si j'ai dû réintroduire Sakura (bien qu'en personnage trèèèèès secondaire !)_

_**Enfin, petit point qui me turlupine et qui me bloque dans l'écriture de la suite...**_

_Voilà, j'ai choisi dans les grandes lignes ce qui allait arriver, comment, en gros, l'histoire va se finir, même si ce n'est pas encore écrit, ainsi que la plupart des couples à venir —oui, j'ai craqué, mais je ne dirai pas qui, même si j'ai hâte d'entendre vos théories et suggestions—, seulement... Qui vais-je tuer ? Qui vais-je épargner ? Qui vais-je mutiler ou blesser gravement ? Qui finira en prison parmi les antagonistes ? Qui trahira ? Qui restera fidèle —dans tous les camps ?_

_... Reviews, please ?_


	15. Chapter 14

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous —même si j'ai de sérieux doutes quant à un possible lectorat masculin. Voici la suite, eh oui, déjà, je sais, c'était inespéré !_

_Je viens tout juste d'entamer la rédaction du chapitre 15, alors je ne sais pas quand il arrivera. Toutefois, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer : j'ai fait une liste, avec des tirets, de tout ce qui arrivera, de qui trahira, de qui mourra, de qui sera hospitalisé, emprisonné, torturé, des couples, des éternels célibataires, etc. Parce que, si jusque-là, j'avais une vague idée de comment l'histoire allait finir, maintenant, c'est beaucoup plus clair. Même si je ne sais pas combien de chapitres ça va prendre..._

_Cependant, malgré quelques éléments qui, je le sais déjà, ne changeront pas, je pourrais peut-être faire quelques exceptions si vous me convainquez —ou me persuadez. La différence entre convaincre et persuader ? C'est très simple. Convaincre, c'est avec la logique, des arguments et des exemples concrets. Persuader, c'est avec des sentiments, que ce soit par l'apitoiement, le chantage ou la menace._

_... vous voyez où je veux en venir ? Exact, ça signifie que sans commentaire, sans critique, je ne changerais strictement rien de ce qui est prévu, et ce serait dommage de ne pas inclure un peu d'imprévisibilité, non ? Vous êtes libres de me faire part de ce que vous voulez voir apparaître, et j'en tiendrais peut-être compte._

_Oh, détail futile : je me suis fait couper les cheveux, ils sont courts, maintenant. Je ferai peut-être la même chose à Yume dans la fic, puisque là, elle les a longs._

_Sinon, Sawaz m'a demandé de faire des résumés en début de chapitre. J'avoue, avec mon rythme de publication qui est devenu quelque peu chaotique, je suis d'accord avec sa demande. Seulement, sachez que j'ai commencé à recorriger la fic —oui, depuis le début, je suis une folle, je sais !—, et pour l'instant, les cinq premiers sont à jour. À vrai-dire, je n'ai quasiment rien changé, seulement quelques formulations, des « s » qui se baladaient sans mon accord, et deux-trois fautes minimes, mais je préfère que ce soit bien propre, bien net. Je veux vous faire lire de la qualité, que diable !_

_Bref._

_Les réponses aux reviews sont en bas, après le chapitre, comme d'hab'._

_Et, petit détail : j'ai retrouvé la fiction qui m'a inspirée celle-ci. Je vous la donne ? Allez, soyons fous ! Il s'agit de _Ichisama's little kitsune_, de Little Sulky Void. J'avais beaucoup aimé cette fic, et d'ailleurs, je l'ai relue, et je la relirai certainement encore et encore, je vous la conseille, et je ne dirai rien de plus, pour ne pas vous gâcher le plaisir de la découverte._

_Sinon, peut-être que ça vous intéressera, peut-être pas, mais il y a des mélodies que j'écoute souvent en ce moment, et elle m'inspirent une certaine énergie pour l'écriture de cette fic, alors les voilà, pour celles et ceux qui voudraient écouter : _Continued Story_, de Hitomi ; _Devils Dance Floor_, de Flogging Molly ; et les thèmes musicaux des scènes de combat dans le manga _One Piece_, les musiques épiques si vous préférez. Pour celles qui ont des paroles, je n'ai pas cherché à les traduire ou les comprendre, ce qui m'inspire, c'est vraiment le rythme._

_Et il y a les musiques de zumba, je vous ferai une liste si vous voulez._

_Disclaimer : Rien à moi, gna gna gna. Ça va me faire déprimer, cette histoire, tiens._

* * *

_**Résumé, donc :**_

_Après plus d'un mois et demi de détention dans le QG de l'Akatsuki, à Ame —le village caché de la Pluie—, Yume a piqué une gueulante qui n'a pas plu à ses geôliers qui lui ont bien fait sentir en la torturant, d'autant qu'elle n'a jamais cédé à leurs interrogatoires un peu sadiques sur les bords._

_Du côté de Konoha et Suna, c'est la panique à bord : tous les jeunes ninjas de la génération de Naruto —à l'exception de Gaara— ont disparu, bien décidés à aller sauver Yume et, au passage, péter la gueule à quelques criminels du Bingo Book, tout en tâchant de rester en vie, ce qui n'est pas gagné d'avance._

_Ils ont réussi à récupérer Yume, en piteux état, à présent, le tout, c'est de s'enfuir tous ensemble, sans perte ni fracas, merci bien !_

_Sasuke déprime d'ailleurs quelque peu lorsqu'ils tombent dans une embuscade..._

* * *

_Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 14.**

* * *

Kisame Hoshigaki n'était pas connu pour sa clémence, ni pour sa générosité, encore moins pour une quelconque faiblesse. Il n'était pas spécialement cruel, mais il ne laissait jamais aucune chance à ses victimes. Il était bien des choses, mais si l'on pouvait lui accorder une qualité, c'était bien sa loyauté à toute épreuve, à condition qu'on ne le trahisse pas, évidemment.

Il s'était battu pour son pays, Kiri, et avait dû tuer ses propres compagnons pour éviter toute fuite d'information. Suite à cela, il avait remis en question son statut de ninja, et Tobi —se présentant sous la fausse identité de Madara après l'avoir influencé en manipulant le Quatrième Mizukage Yagura, dernier hôte d'Isobu le démon à trois queues Sanbi— l'avait rallié à la cause de l'Akatsuki, et au plan Œil de la Lune qu'il lui avait exposé point par point.

Ça aurait pu être un très bon plan pour s'assurer la loyauté de Kisame, s'il n'avait été mis en duo avec Itachi Uchiwa.

De par leurs passés respectifs, les deux hommes se ressemblaient fortement ; forcés de tuer les leurs pour éviter des conséquences dramatiques, Kisame avait convaincu Itachi de se confier à lui, après avoir fait de même de son côté, de manière à lui prouver sa bonne foi. Il était même allé jusqu'à révéler l'identité que Tobi lui avait servie, ainsi que l'unique Sharingan de l'homme masqué.

Depuis, sa loyauté allait à Itachi, et à personne d'autre.

Non qu'il ressente quoique ce soit pour le brun, si ce n'est un profond respect, mêlé d'un soupçon d'amitié, et il savait que c'était réciproque.

Seulement, quand le tueur du clan maudit avait confié qu'il n'avait jamais été loyal qu'à son propre pays en expliquant le pourquoi du comment, l'homme-requin avait pris la décision de, lui aussi, devenir loyal au pays du Feu. Il avait déjà trahi son pays natal à cause de sa faiblesse passagère, il pouvait bien trahir une organisation criminelle qui l'avait manipulé, surtout si c'était pour une cause qui lui tenait à cœur.

Il n'avait pas la prétention de la qualifier de « noble », mais il y tenait. Il allait se battre pour un ami, et pour protéger le petit frère et les protégés de son ami. C'était peut-être noble pour certains, égoïste pour d'autres, mais son choix était fait.

Ainsi, Itachi Uchiwa avait confié à Kisame Hoshigaki la mission de protéger Sasuke Uchiwa, Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga et Yume Mikage, et ce, à n'importe quel prix.

Kisame étant un homme d'honneur, il s'acquitterait de sa tâche avec le dévouement que lui conférait sa loyauté envers le seul qui avait accepté d'être son ami, et le seul qu'il avait accepté comme ami.

Pour éviter toute fuite, il n'avait jamais fait mention de ces plans ou de sa mission personnelle depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés à Ame, au sein du QG, que ce soit à Itachi ou à qui que ce soit d'autre, pas même à Yume, au cas où la jeune fille aurait craqué lors d'un interrogatoire. Itachi n'étant pas revenu le voir pour aborder ce sujet particulier, il en avait conclu, et à juste titre, que le plan n'avait pas changé.

Aussi, lorsqu'il entendit le juron du petit frère d'Itachi, un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres. Oh oui, c'était la merde, seulement, pas forcément dans le sens où le petit Sasuke l'entendait... Ça allait devenir un foutoir sans nom, et Kisame s'en réjouissait.

Parce que, au-delà de sa loyauté, au-delà du fait qu'il resterait concentré à assurer sa mission de protection, au-delà du fait que sa trahison et celle d'Itachi envers l'Akatsuki seraient connues dans à peine quelques secondes, il n'empêchait qu'il allait s'amuser comme un petit fou. Surtout qu'il savait de source sûre que tous les membres de leur organisation n'étaient pas loyaux à Pain, ni à Madara.

Ce serait l'occasion de voir ceux qui seraient prêts à rejoindre leur cause, aussi folle soit-elle.

* * *

Yume, bien qu'affaiblie, avait gardé suffisamment d'énergie pour rester consciente et observer ce qu'il se passait. N'ayant plus les menottes drainant son chakra, elle recouvrait peu à peu quelques forces, trop peu pour se mettre soudainement à courir dix kilomètres à la vitesse d'un sprint, mais suffisamment pour percevoir la fusion des chakras de Kurama et Naruto.

Toutefois, elle était trop dans le brouillard pour comprendre ce que cela signifiait, alors elle entra dans l'esprit de son petit frère, souhaitant s'assurer que tout irait bien. Naruto ne s'aperçut de rien, trop occupé à courir dans le couloir et à grogner face à l'illusion, puis à grogner devant les ennemis apparus de nulle part.

Yume se retrouva devant la gigantesque cage contenant Kurama, toujours aussi impressionnante. Le renard aussi, d'ailleurs.

« Kurama-san ?

– **Gamine... **»

Était-ce du soulagement dans la voix du démon ? Yume en fut touchée, et entreprit de s'expliquer sous le regard étrangement doux du renard géant :

« Désolée de m'être invitée dans la tête de Naruto sans prévenir, mais j'ai perçu la fusion entre votre chakra et le sien, alors...

– **... alors tu t'es inquiétée.**

– Vous m'en voulez ?

– **Non. Tu t'inquiètes pour le gamin, je n'ai pas de raison de t'en vouloir.**

– Merci. Dans ce cas... »

La voyant hésiter, le renard la relança :

« **Pose ta question, gamine.**

– D'accord... Allez-vous fusionner avec Naruto ?

– **Seulement s'il le veut.**

– N'est-ce pas dangereux ? s'inquiéta la jeune femme.

– **Pas si nous le voulons tous les deux. Ça aura des conséquences, mais rien de mortel, ni de dangereux pour nous.** »

Yume acquiesça, soulagée. Kurama reprit :

« **Toutefois, il faut que le gamin sache mon vrai nom pour ça. S'il ne sait pas que je ne m'appelle pas Kyûbi, ça ne fonctionnera pas. **»

Yume se mordilla la lèvre, songeuse, avant d'avoir une idée.

« Quand je sortirai d'ici, je pourrais lui dire, qu'en pensez-vous ?

– **Pourquoi pas... Je ne pense pas qu'il écoutera quelqu'un d'autre. Et toi, gamine ?**

– Moi ?

– **Seras-tu assez en forme pour lui parler ?**

– Oh, ça. Je pense, oui. Ça devrait aller. Je suis encore fatiguée, mais je vais mieux.

– **Bien.**

– Sinon, vous avez parlé de conséquences... Quelles seront-elles ?

– **Il faudra, entre autres, que le gamin brise le sceau. Si nos chakras fusionnent, ce ne sera pas le cas de nos esprits. Ça nous laissera seulement la liberté de les intervertir, de manière à ce qu'on puisse alterner celui qui prendra les commande du corps du gamin. Et aucun de nous deux n'aura de séquelle.**

– En même temps, vous ne pouvez pas mourir.

– **Exact. Mais le gamin si, et ni toi ni moi ne voulons qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, pas vrai, gamine ?**

– Si. Et après ?

– **Après ?**

– Les autres conséquences ? explicita-t-elle.

– **Ah, ça. Eh bien, quand tout sera fini, le gamin aura un choix à faire. Rien de dangereux pour sa vie ou sa santé, et il n'y a pas lieu de s'en inquiéter maintenant.**

– D'accord, » accepta la jeune femme.

Yume était soulagée, au-delà des mots. Elle devinait que le renard ne lui disait pas tout, mais ce n'était que peu important, car elle savait qu'il considérait Naruto comme un de ses petits, il le lui avait dit, et elle avait déjà constaté que le démon avait le mensonge en horreur, elle n'avait donc pas à s'interroger sur ses paroles. Même s'il ne disait pas tout, il n'était nullement malveillant, et il ne mentait pas. Jamais.

Elle sourit sincèrement à Kurama, qui répondit par un sourire un peu tordu, davantage un rictus, mais emprunt de sincérité. Ils se dirent au revoir, et elle quitta l'esprit de Naruto pour revenir dans la réalité, juste à temps pour entendre le juron de Sasuke.

« ... Merde. »

Allons bon, que se passait-il encore ?

* * *

Naruto grogna, impatient, ce qui ramena Yume à la situation. Décidant qu'avec sa faiblesse, il valait mieux éviter de parler par des détours, elle décida de parler franchement et directement, et tant pis si les ennemis de l'Akatsuki entendaient ce qu'elle disait :

« Naruto ?

– Hm ? » grogna l'intéressé.

Elle rassembla toutes ses forces pour délivrer son message d'une traite, ne sachant si elle avait le temps de faire des pauses, elle préférait s'acquitter de sa tâche le plus rapidement possible :

« En réalité, Kyûbi s'appelle Kurama. Kyûbi est le nom du démon renard, et Kurama est son prénom en tant qu'individu. »

Et, là-dessus, elle perdit connaissance, n'entendant ni l'approbation de Naruto, ni les cris d'Hinata et Neji qui perçurent sa soudaine faiblesse, ni le miaulement de Crapule, ni le rire de Kisame, ni le combat qui s'engagea, quelques secondes plus tard.

La prochaine fois qu'elle ouvrirait les yeux, tout serait fini. _[1]_

* * *

Comme si l'évanouissement de Yume était un signal, Naruto glapit en sentant l'affaissement de sa grande sœur adoptive, Sasuke se mit en garde, Crapule disparut sous la veste du jeune homme, et Hinata recula d'un pas vers Naruto, prête à les défendre, lui et Yume.

En face, Shikamaru avait lancé les instructions à l'aide de signes et de symboles de mains et de doigts qu'ils avaient tous assimilé rapidement, d'où les nouvelles postures adoptées par tous les jeunes ninjas de Konoha, ainsi que Temari et Kankuro. Shikamaru leur avait, grâce à ce système, indiqué quels seraient les adversaires à combattre.

Seulement, Shikamaru n'avait pas compté sur un élément imprévisible. La trahison de certains de leurs ennemis à leur profit.

Résultat, quand Kisame Hoshigaki apparut soudainement devant leurs amis en face d'eux, en posture défensive avec un grand éclat de rire à faire froid dans le dos, le jeune Nara fronça les sourcils, peu sûr de la conduite à prendre, et il leva la main droite, paume face aux autres, pour leur faire signe d'attendre. Heureusement, Naruto était encore suffisamment maître de lui-même pour percevoir ses instructions, et il lui obéit donc, privilégiant la sécurité de celle qu'il portait sur son dos.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? siffla Kakuzu, mauvais, à l'encontre de Kisame.

– Hum ? Ça ? J'ai décidé que votre organisation m'avait assez manipulé comme ça, et donc, je me suis rallié aux ordres d'une personne autrement plus amusante que vous, les gars.

– Explique-toi. Tout de suite, gronda Tobi d'une voix étonnamment grave, étonnant tout le monde.

– C'est pourtant simple, Uchiwa. Je me suis mis sous les ordres d'un autre Uchiwa. Un qui a deux Sharingan, et non pas un seul, qui ne se fait pas passer pour son ancêtre mort, et qui n'a jamais appartenu à cette organisation de guignols en manteau ressemblant à une robe de carnaval. »_ [2]_

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Itachi qui, Mangekyo Sharingan activé, portait une expression indifférente sur le visage, comme si tout l'ennuyait d'avance, avant d'ôter son manteau et de le balancer négligemment par terre, imité par Kisame, laissant ainsi voir des tenues noires de combat typiques de ninjas, semblables à celles des jeunes venus secourir la civile prisonnière.

Shikamaru, de son côté, n'avait pas manqué de retenir que le type au masque orange était un Uchiwa, bien qu'il le savait déjà depuis la réunion des cinq Kage, mais là, la rumeur était confirmée. Et la théorie selon laquelle il était Madara avait été infirmée, ce qui était plutôt rassurant, considérant la puissance reconnue du personnage emblématique qu'il avait été... Il faudrait donc démasquer ce type, dans tous les sens du terme, afin de comprendre comment il avait fait pour survivre au massacre du clan par Itachi, si toutefois il avait seulement été présent lors de ce tragique événement.

Enfin, cette histoire de Sharingan unique le titillait, lui rappelant la situation de quelqu'un d'autre, mais pas un Uchiwa, bien qu'il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus...

« Et qui d'autre nous a trahi ? demanda Tobi d'un ton polaire. Histoire que tout soit clair. »

La réponse se fit quand Itachi planta un kunai directement dans l'un des cinq cœurs de Kakuzu, si vite que personne n'eut le temps de réagir. Toutefois, dès lors que l'action fut enregistrée, Kisame ricana, et ce fut le signal du début des hostilités.

Kankuro devait, à l'aide de Shino, s'occuper de Sasori. Il précipita donc sa marionnette vers un seul objectif : l'homme à visage de poupée aux cheveux rouges en bataille. Pendant ce temps, les insectes de Shino se chargeraient de ronger insidieusement le bois composant le corps du déserteur de Suna. En prévision de ce combat, Shino avait élevé un plus grand nombre de mites, en plus de ses autres insectes.

Sakura et Ino avaient été reléguées à l'arrière, comme plan de secours pour soigner les futurs blessés, de par leurs formations de medic-nin, ce qui les frustra énormément, agacées de ne pouvoir se rendre véritablement utiles._ [3]_

Neji, Lee et Tenten avaient la charge de s'occuper du cas de Kakuzu. Leurs compétences et leur travail d'équipe leur permettraient de trouver tous les cœurs et de les détruire, en plus de pouvoir découper les fils de cheveux ou de métal —la matière n'avait pas été identifiée et était d'une texture plutôt louche— par leurs armes enduites de chakra.

Shikamaru, épaulé de Choji, avait pris la décision de s'occuper d'Hidan. L'ayant déjà affronté, il savait à quoi s'attendre, et avait préparé une stratégie en prévision, qu'il avait communiquée à son coéquipier et meilleur ami.

Temari, Kiba et Akamaru devaient combattre Deidara. Les sens surdéveloppés de Kiba et son chien leur permettraient de percevoir l'odeur de l'argile explosif n'importe où, et Temari, avec sa parfaite maîtrise du vent et son éventail géant, pourrait aisément les disperser.

Itachi se battait déjà contre Tobi, Sharingan contre Sharingan, kunai contre shuriken, déferlante de balsamines contre boule de feu suprême, volonté contre esprit.

Quant à Kisame, il avait lancé une technique de barrière aqueuse tout autour du petit groupe qu'il protégeait. Bien lui en prit, car Zetsu sortit de sa cachette pour les attaquer de clones blancs, de clones noirs et de clones mélangeant les deux, avec des techniques sournoises, se dissimulant toujours au moment où il allait être touché par Samehada, semblant s'amuser à agacer l'homme-requin qui ripostait à chaque assaut, sans jamais laisser paraître aucune faiblesse.

* * *

À l'intérieur de la barrière aqueuse de Kisame, Sasuke, Hinata et Naruto ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre que d'attendre et d'observer les combats alentour, la barrière ayant une forme de dôme parfait, où des clones de requins aqueux circulaient, tant pour les protéger que pour les empêcher de sortir.

Grâce au Byakugan, Hinata pouvait voir que Naruto n'était plus présent, qu'il était en pleine « conversation » avec Kyûbi dans son esprit. Elle se tourna vers Sasuke et lui demanda, inquiète :

« Sasuke, que crois-tu qu'il faudra faire, quand nous sortirons de la barrière ? »

Le concerné haussa les épaules, à la fois perdu et soulagé d'un poids qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu conscience de porter jusque-là. Il savait désormais que son frère n'avait pas vraiment trahi le village, et qu'il y avait une explication derrière le massacre de son clan ; toutefois, il attendait de l'entendre, cette explication, et elle avait intérêt à être convaincante !

« Nous devrons nous battre contre nos ennemis, et protéger Naruto et Yume à tout prix. Il faudra faire alliance avec Itachi et ce Kisame, puisqu'ils sont apparemment de notre côté, et s'il y en a d'autre, il faudra aussi s'allier à eux. Ce n'est pas le moment de nous poser des questions quant aux trahisons au sein de l'Akatsuki. Tant mieux pour nous, autant en profiter, on s'interrogera quand tout sera fini. »

Hinata acquiesça, parfaitement d'accord avec son meilleur ami et frère de cœur.

Un grondement sourd les fit se retourner, et ils virent le chakra rouge qui entourait Naruto et sa charge, et les multiples queues du démon qui commençaient à pousser dans le dos du blond. Étrangement, ses yeux demeuraient bleus, bien que ses pupilles se soient fendues, comme un félin, et son corps n'avait pas changé, sa peau ne s'était pas craquelée, et il n'avait apparemment pas perdu la raison, malgré les cinq queues qui étaient déjà de sortie.

« Naruto ? interrogèrent les deux autres.

– Ouais, grommela le blond. Je... Je suis là. Pas de souci... Je... Kurama et moi... On... On a décidé de fusionner nos chakras... Et là, ça... ça fusionne, quoi...

– Comment ça ? interrogea Sasuke.

– Sas'ke, j'aurais besoin de ton aide, quémanda Naruto sans répondre.

– Bien sûr, répondit automatiquement Sasuke, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

– Kurama dit que... ton Sharingan pourrait... le libérer... de l'emprise que peuvent avoir... les Uchiwa sur lui... Ce sera irréversible. Personne ne pourra plus jamais contrôler... Kyûbi. Enfin, Kurama, quoi. »

Ébahi, Sasuke se tourna vers Hinata qui hocha résolument la tête. Analysant le chakra maléfique du démon renard, elle ne percevait aucune mauvaise intention à leur égard, bien au contraire. C'était étrange, mais ce chakra rouge, si puissant, si étouffant, si maléfique, avait quelque chose de... chaleureux. C'était bien ça, il était chaleureux à leur encontre.

Assuré de la marche à suivre, Sasuke plongea son regard dans celui de son meilleur ami et frère d'adoption, la main d'Hinata posée sur son épaule en encouragement muet, et il rentra dans l'esprit de Naruto, sachant qu'au moindre problème, l'héritière Hyuuga couvrirait leurs arrières et les ramènerait à la réalité.

* * *

Sasuke était perplexe. L'intérieur de l'esprit de son meilleur ami et frère de cœur était... glauque. C'était à l'opposé total de son caractère jovial et constamment souriant. Et en même temps, connaissant son passé, et ayant souvent pleuré à ses côtés avec Hinata, soutenus par Yume dans leur petite maison, ce n'était finalement pas si étonnant.

Il s'avança dans un long et large couloir sombre, à peine éclairé de quelques torches à moitié consumées, les pieds émettant un désagréable bruit d'eau, car le sol était indubitablement inondé. Il n'avait cependant aucune envie d'identifier le liquide, c'était beaucoup trop louche, et puis, étant dans une représentation de l'esprit de Naruto, ce liquide n'était même pas réel, alors à quoi bon l'identifier... ?

Il parvint plus rapidement qu'il l'aurait pensé dans une salle immense, où, à la place de tout un mur, se trouvaient des barreaux d'une taille monumentale, et, au centre, un verrou avec un parchemin servant de sceau qui était aux trois quarts arraché.

Derrière les barreaux, Sasuke perçut un regard rouge luisant, puis sa vue s'habituant peu à peu aux ténèbres de la cage, il put enfin discerner complètement Kyûbi. Ou Kurama, comme l'avaient appelé Yume et Naruto.

Le jeune Uchiwa fut impressionné par la taille de l'animal, et plus encore par la ruse, l'amusement et l'intelligence fourbe qui se lisaient dans ses yeux. Pourtant, à sa grande surprise, aucune malveillance n'émanait du démon, tout juste de l'agacement.

« Hé, Sasuke, t'es là ! »

L'interpellé sursauta, ne s'étant même pas rendu compte de la présence du blondinet souriant juste devant le sceau, porté par une des queues du démon. Pourtant, il était loin d'être invisible, mais étant vêtu de noir, cela expliquait peut-être que Sasuke ne l'ait pas remarqué plus tôt, bien trop obnubilé par la présence écrasante du plus puissant des démons à queue.

« Hn, je suis là. T'enlèves le sceau ?

– Ouais, mais c'est galère, comme dirait Shikamaru. Le sceau est assez résistant. Enfin, c'est logique, c'est le Quatrième qui l'a apposé, il ne pouvait pas être en camelote !

– **Sauf que là, ça pose problème.** »

Sasuke tressaillit à l'entente de cette voix caverneuse, et Kurama sourit, dévoilant ses larges crocs blancs dans une menace silencieuse. Naruto le rabroua aussitôt :

« Kurama, ne fais pas peur à Sasuke, sinon, il ne voudra pas t'aider. Stupide renard !

– **Qui tu traites de stupide, gamin ?**

– Toi. Tu ne l'es pas, mais tu te comportes comme un idiot, là, alors ce n'est pas une insulte ! »

Et, fier de son raisonnement, Naruto sourit d'un air si innocent qu'on lui aurait donné le bon Dieu sans confession. Sasuke toussota, amusé malgré lui de voir un puissant démon se faire rabrouer comme un enfant ayant fait une bêtise et pris sur le fait par l'un de ses parents. L'image mentale avait de quoi beaucoup l'amuser, en effet.

Au toussotement de Sasuke, Naruto et Kyûbi tournèrent leurs regards vers lui, et Sasuke demanda donc :

« Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? Et pour cette histoire de liberté totale, pouvez-vous m'en dire plus, Kurama-san ? »

Le démon haussa un sourcil à cette politesse et à ce vouvoiement inattendus, surtout de la part d'un gamin qu'il avait jugé d'aussi impertinent que le blond, mais il ne s'en plaignit pas. Il lança un regard moqueur audit blondinet qui secoua la tête, devinant sans mal à quoi pensait le vieux renard.

Avec un sourire carnassier, Kyûbi expliqua :

« **Le principe est simple. Les Uchiwa, grâce à leur Sharingan, peuvent me contrôler, et même m'asservir. Cependant, si un Uchiwa conclut un accord avec moi et m'offre la liberté, alors plus jamais personne ne pourra m'asservir, de quelque manière que ce soit.**

– Je vois, murmura Sasuke. Je comprends pourquoi vous voulez être libre, mais qu'est-ce qui me garantit que vous ne chercherez pas à nous tuer ensuite ? »

Le sourire du renard s'élargit, préparé à recevoir cette remarque. Il savait déjà ce qu'il allait répondre, et il savait que son offre ne pourrait être refusée.

« **Le gamin et moi avons déjà commencé à fusionner nos chakras. Le processus est enclenché et irréversible. Quand ce sera fait, chacun pourra prendre les rênes de ce corps à son tour, en fonction de nos volontés. Le seul moyen de m'arrêter, c'est le Sharingan.**

– Quand vous aurez fusionné vos chakras, Naruto ne risquera pas de mourir ? s'inquiéta Sasuke.

– **Non, le gamin ira parfaitement bien, et mon chakra cessera de le brûler.**

– Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, Sas'ke ? » s'amusa Naruto.

Sasuke détourna les yeux, rougissant légèrement sous les regards, moqueur pour Kyûbi, et attendri pour Naruto. Finalement, l'héritier Uchiwa planta son regard directement dans celui, félin et rusé du démon, et lui ordonna d'un ton sans appel :

« Dites-moi ce que vous voulez précisément, et comment faire pour que vous ne retourniez pas votre veste au dernier moment. »

Le sourire du démon renard s'élargit —si toutefois c'était encore possible—, et il répondit d'une voix caverneuse qui fit frissonner Sasuke :

« **Crois-moi, gamin, je vais te faire une proposition que tu ne pourras pas refuser.** » _[4]_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_[1] NDA : J'avoue, j'ai été très tentée de couper le chapitre ici, de manière à bien faire ma sadique de service. Seulement, le précédent chapitre est déjà court, alors je n'allais pas faire pareil deux fois de suite. Ensuite, sachez que je n'ai pas du tout l'habitude d'écrire des scènes de combat, c'est même ma première fois, en général, j'essaie de les éviter en faisant des ellipses, ou en décrivant une autre scène se déroulant au même moment ailleurs, de manière à ne donner que le résultat du combat. J'espère donc que ces moments de combats ne sont pas décevants, et que vous serez indulgents, surtout avec le nombre de personnages à gérer._

_Je tiens également à préciser que, bien que j'aie créé une OC —qui bouleverse pas mal d'événements dans l'histoire telle que nous la connaissons de base— avec une personnalité forte, cette OC n'en reste pas moins humaine, vulnérable, avec des défauts, et je ne veux surtout pas qu'elle devienne une Mary-Sue. Elle n'est pas d'une beauté exceptionnelle —elle a du charme, oui, mais pas plus qu'une autre— ; elle n'est pas ninja malgré quelques bases —le truc le plus ouf qu'elle sache faire, c'est marcher sur l'eau, ce qui est déjà pas mal !— ; elle a beau être intelligente, elle n'est pas non plus un génie comme Shikamaru ; et même si elle a élevé Naruto, Sasuke et Hinata, elle a été aidée pour ce faire : le Troisième Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, Iruka Umino, Itachi Uchiwa, Kakashi Hatake, Anko Mitarashi, la Cinquième Hokage Tsunade Senju, et d'autres ont contribué à l'éducation des trois terreurs, tant pour l'entraînement ninja que pour aider financièrement Yume à tout gérer parfois, ou simplement pour lui donner des conseils pratiques._

_C'est pour toutes ces raisons que Yume ne participera pas aux combats, et qu'elle ne reprendra même pas connaissance pendant leur déroulement. Elle est affaiblie, elle a perdu beaucoup de sang —pas assez pour que ça attente à sa vie ou à sa santé, mais beaucoup quand même—, elle a des côtes fracturées, des hématomes et bleus un peu partout sur le corps, des coupures bien réparties partout également à cause de Konan, et elle a très certainement du sommeil en retard —en même temps, prisonnière et malmenée, elle était presque constamment sur le qui-vive. C'est pourquoi, quand elle se retrouve entourée de sa famille, elle se sent en sécurité et laisse tomber les barrières. D'où sa perte de conscience. Bah oui, quand on a trop fait d'efforts, il faut se reposer, et là, la cocotte, elle en a foutrement besoin !_

_[2] NDA : Je tiens à préciser qu'il s'agit de l'opinion que je prête à Kisame, et uniquement dans cette fic, dans cette situation particulière. Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup leur manteau, je le trouve même plutôt classe._

_[3] NDA : Oui, j'en ai fait des potiches. Que voulez-vous, je trouve Sakura insupportable, et Ino, pareil, elles m'agacent presque autant l'une que l'autre. Quoique, je trouve Sakura encore plus agaçante. Au moins, Ino n'est pas une pleurnicheuse qui se morfond sur elle-même._

_[4] NDA : Je suppose que là, c'est une bonne fin de chapitre, non ? Eh bien, si vous n'êtes pas content-e-s, vous pouvez me le dire, je ne mords pas ! D'autant que personne n'a répondu à la petite énigme —certes très secondaire— du précédent chapitre, à savoir la petite note [3], dont la phrase disait : « Prononcez l'allocution habituelle des situations désastreuses. » J'ai demandé si vous saviez où j'ai piqué cette référence. Je vous permets même de tricher en allant chercher sur internet —notre ami à tous, n'est-ce pas ?—, alors vous n'avez aucune excuse !_

_._

_Les réponses aux reviews, maintenant ! C'est dingue, je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de faire des petites notes —souvent à rallonge, d'ailleurs !_

_Oh, une fiction que je vous conseille absolument, je l'ai découverte et dévorée il y a peu... Il s'agit de _A deux_, de XYZ263103. Elle est à lire et à relire, cette histoire !_

_Enfin bref._

_Serpent d'ombre : Ah, oui, le chat dans les bras de Sasuke... J'ai pas résisté, et il y est encore dans ce chapitre. En fait, il va y rester tout au long de la bataille, si c'est pas mimi ! Moi, sadique avec les personnages ? Va donc lire _Animal I have become_ de Haganemaru, _Poison Mortel_ de lasurvolte, ou encore _Akuma_ de Sanzo-sama, je crois qu'on n'a pas la même définition de sadique !_

_Sawaz : Comme tu vois, j'ai fait un résumé, bien que succint, j'avoue. À vrai-dire, je suis des fics qui ont un rythme de publication tout aussi chaotique que le mien, et quand un nouveau chapitre arrive, je relis les précédents chapitres, pas forcément tout depuis le début, mais au moins de quoi me remémorer de quoi ça parlait. Je suppose que tout le monde ne fait pas comme moi... Sinon, merci pour tes suggestions, je prends note, mais attends-toi à des surprises concernant les couples, je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, et j'aime l'originalité. Ce sera le seul indice que je donnerai. Euh, sinon, quand tu parlais du chat, de Naruto et Sasuke, j'ai compris ça : que tu aurais voulu que Naruto soit un chat dans les bras de Sasuke, et toi en mode Kyûbi n°2 dans l'esprit de Naruto pour en profiter, c'est bien ça ? Sauf si c'est encore mon côté taré qui parle !_

_Maire de Tahiti : Tu t'es marrée ? Eh bien, j'avais volontairement distillé un peu d'humour, alors tu m'en vois ravie ! La fin du chapitre était du point de vue de Sasuke, et je me suis amusée à glisser ses réflexions au cours de la rédaction, j'ai trouvé que ça rendait pas mal, et visiblement, ça a marché !_

_Hi : Hello, toi que je rencontre ! Bon, j'avoue, le NaruHina est plutôt évident. Pour les autres, pas si sûr... Pour les styles de combats, j'espère l'indulgence des lecteurs, je n'ai pas du tout l'habitude de ce genre de scènes, même si je l'ai déjà dit, mais je préfère prévenir._

_Bon, allez, répondez à l'énigme du précédent chapitre, sinon, je serais obligée de vous donner la réponse dans le prochain, ce serait dommage, pas vrai ?_

_... Reviews, please ?_


	16. Chapter 15

_Bonjour à toutes —et à tous ? Voici la suite, déjà, je sais, c'est Noël ! (Non, on est à peine début octobre... Devil, range-moi ces pompons et ce chapeau rouge et blanc, c'est pas encore la saison !)_

_Ahem... Navrée pour cette légère digression._

_Pour tout dire, j'ai été très inspirée lors de l'écriture de ce chapitre, notamment pour la première et —très— longue partie qui n'était, à la base, pas prévue, mais qui s'est imposée à moi. Ce personnage, que vous allez reconnaître, s'est imposé à moi, et je n'ai pas pu l'occulter._

_Aussi, **je vais vous mettre en garde : Ce chapitre justifie à lui seul le rating T de la fic. Il y a de la violence dans ce chapitre, tant psychologique que physique, et je préfère vous prévenir. Ensuite, sachez que j'assume mes choix quant à ce qui arrive dans cette histoire, et que si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, vous pouvez librement vous exprimer —tant que le respect reste de mise !**_

_Ensuite, merci à toutes les mises en favori, les suivis, et les reviews auxquelles je réponds à la fin, comme d'habitude._

_Disclaimer : Seules l'intrigue, Yume et Crapule sont à moi —oui, j'ai rajouté le chat—, le reste, ben, c'est à Kishimoto-sama, comme tout le monde le sait._

* * *

_**Résumé :**_

_Les affrontements commencent, et il va y avoir du sport ! Depuis l'attaque sur Konoha —et la disparition de Yume—, il s'est passé six semaines. Un mois d'attente, et puis les quinze jeunes —dont Akamaru— sont partis à la recherche de l'Akatsuki, et ils ont mis deux semaines à les trouver, à Ame, dans le pays de la Pluie._

_Bien sûr, il pleut, ce qui arrange Kisame, qui protège Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata et Yume, puisqu'il a trahi l'Akatsuki au profit d'Itachi, son seul véritable ami. D'autant que cette amitié lui a ouvert les yeux sur beaucoup de choses._

_La petite Crapule est planquée dans la veste de Sasuke, agrippée de toute ses griffes. Sasuke déprime un peu, et il est rentré dans l'esprit de Naruto à la recherche de Kyûbi, qui se révèle finalement un démon plutôt cool —enfin, pour un démon—, et conclut un arrangement avec lui. Les termes de cet arrangement ne sont pas encore dévoilés._

_Hinata, à l'extérieur, reste près des deux garçons pour les ramener —enfin, surtout Sasuke— au cas où la barrière aqueuse de Kisame venait à les lâcher._

* * *

**Chapitre 15.**

* * *

Alors que la conversation entre Kurama et Sasuke venait de s'achever et que Naruto était presque enfin venu à bout du parchemin scellant le démon renard, un éclair d'une intense lumière blanche éclata soudain, aveuglant partiellement Sasuke, Naruto et Kurama. Ce dernier grogna quand, recouvrant plus vite la vue, il reconnut le chakra, la présence et l'apparence de celui qui était apparu.

Il aurait dû se douter que ce connard avait préparé une double protection au sceau. Toutefois, il n'avait pas prévu la réaction de son gamin.

Quand Naruto et Sasuke purent à nouveau voir clairement, ils restèrent bouche bée, stupéfaits de voir un mort... Le Quatrième Hokage, rien que ça ! Sasuke se demanda s'il était vraiment possible de ramener un mort à la vie, quand Naruto s'avança de deux pas, coupant là sa réflexion.

Naruto, passée la surprise, se sentit soudainement haineux. Lui qui n'avait presque jamais blâmé les villageois pour toutes les brimades qu'il avait subies, les mettant sur le compte de leurs souffrances passées, les comprenant grâce aux explications de Yume-nee-chan, là, il se trouvait face au responsable de tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis sa naissance. Autant dire que l'autre enflure allait s'en prendre pour son grade.

« C'est bien toi, Naruto ? demanda soudain le mort. C'est fou ce que tu as grandi... Tu es devenu un beau jeune homme. »

Naruto serra les poings, du sang coula même de ses paumes, ses ongles ayant entamé la chair, et Kurama lui-même plaignit presque le responsable qui souriait d'un air attendri... tout était dans le « presque ».

Le renard, amusé, observa l'homme se mettre à complimenter le gamin encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que, fatalement, le gamin réagisse, et plutôt violemment.

« Fermez-la, vieux schnock ! » cingla-t-il en criant brutalement, et l'ancien Hokage se figea, stupéfait.

D'ailleurs, Sasuke aussi était figé, quoique, en y réfléchissant un peu, il pouvait aisément comprendre la réaction de son ami. Quant à Kurama, il se marrait en silence. Il n'attendait que le bon moment pour rire ouvertement, parce que là, la tête du Quatrième était impayable.

Naruto fusilla l'homme du regard et repris plus calmement, bien que froidement :

« Je ne vous permets pas de me parler comme si on se connaissait. Vous êtes qui, pour me parler comme ça ? Vous êtes mort, alors restez-y, vous y êtes très bien ! »

Le Quatrième, choqué, se reprit suffisamment pour répondre d'une voix peu assurée :

« Mais enfin... Je suis ton père ! » _[1]_

Naruto écarquilla les yeux, de même que Sasuke.

Quant au renard, il les leva simplement au plafond, un peu agacé de voir son gamin interrompre son arrachement _[2]_ du sceau, avant de tapoter l'épaule du jeune Uchiwa d'une de ses queues et de lui faire comprendre de se taire et d'observer. Le brun acquiesça et retourna aussi sec son regard vers... le père et le fils. Bon sang, ça c'était une nouvelle déconcertante ! Enfin, ça expliquait le choix de l'hôte de Kyûbi, entre autres. Et la ressemblance entre les deux blonds, aussi.

« Tiens, c'est bizarre, commenta sarcastiquement Naruto quand il se fut repris. Comment ça se fait que je n'apprenne ça que maintenant ?

– Eh bien...

– Non, parce que, coupa le jeune homme, voyez-vous, je n'ai pas de père. Ni de mère, d'ailleurs. Je suis —comment on appelle ça, déjà ? Ah, oui ! Orphelin ! Ma seule mère, c'est Yume-nee-chan, mais comme elle n'a que sept ans de plus que moi, elle est plus comme ma grande sœur. Et mon seul père, si je devais en avoir un, ce serait Kurama.

– ... Kurama ?

– Kyûbi, si vous préférez. Je lui ai dit qu'il pourrait être mon frère, une fois, mais je me rends compte que je me suis trompé. Il a toujours été là pour moi, il a fait figure de mentor, de guide, très souvent et à plus d'un titre, et il ne m'a jamais abandonné. Bien sûr, vous me direz, il ne pouvait pas, parce que si je meurs, il meurt, pas vrai ?

– Je...

– Seulement, j'ai appris que si l'hôte d'un démon meurt, le démon, lui, ne meurt que temporairement. C'est ce qui est arrivé à Sanbi. Son hôte est mort, lui aussi, et puis il est né une nouvelle fois quelque part, dans un autre pays, ou une autre région.

– C'est...

– Alors Kyûbi —dont le prénom est Kurama— aurait parfaitement pu me trahir, ou me mentir. Il ne l'a jamais fait. Il ne m'a pas dit que mon géniteur était le Quatrième, c'est vrai, mais il ne m'a pas menti non plus. Yume-nee-chan ne sait rien, sinon elle me l'aurait dit. Pareil pour Sasuke et Hinata. En fait, le vieux, là, le Troisième, il savait, et il aurait pu me le dire, mais non. Je suppose aussi que beaucoup d'autres adultes devaient être au courant, à commencer par l'ermite pas net —qui était mon parrain quand même !—, Kakashi-sensei, ou même mamie-Tsunade, tiens !

– Naruto... tenta son père.

– Je ne vous permets pas. Pour vous, c'est « Naruto-san », Hokage-sama. »

L'appellation fit mal au Quatrième, et il sut que c'était l'objectif visé, au regard peu amène que Naruto lui portait. Il était stupéfait, d'ailleurs, que son propre fils soit aussi froid avec lui. Il ne comprenait pas.

« Pourquoi tu...

– Ne me tutoyez pas non plus. »

L'homme acquiesça douloureusement, avant de demander :

« Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi froid, Naruto-san ? »

Kami-sama, que ça l'avait écorché de formuler sa question de cette manière ! Il attendit avec impatience la réponse de son fils, espérant recevoir, ne serait-ce qu'un sourire de sa part, rien qu'une fois. L'espoir fait vivre, hein ?

« Je ne sais même pas comment vous vous appelez. Je ne sais même pas comment s'appelle ma mère. Je n'ai jamais rien su. Je n'ai même jamais eu une seule photo de mes parents biologiques. Jusqu'à mes huit ans, personne ne m'a jamais adressé un seul sourire, je n'ai jamais eu un seul câlin jusqu'à cet-âge-là, ni aucun cadeau à mes anniversaires. Tout ce que j'ai jamais reçu, c'est du mépris et de la haine. Et, au mieux, de l'indifférence. »

Le père en resta sans voix.

« Est-ce que vous savez ce que ça fait, que de se faire tabasser à mort toutes les semaines depuis aussi loin que remontent vos souvenirs, pour une raison que vous ne connaissez même pas ? De voir régulièrement votre appartement mis à sac pour quelque chose que vous n'avez pas fait ? De vous faire refuser dans des restaurants, ou de voir des commerçants refuser de vous servir en vous insultant, alors que vous n'avez même pas cinq ans ? De voir des parents et leurs enfants heureux en famille, alors que vous n'avez rien et que vous ne comprenez pas ? Je n'ai jamais demandé à avoir le démon renard en moi. Si j'étais né quelques jours plus tôt, ou plus tard, est-ce qu'il aurait quand même été scellé en moi ? »

L'homme s'assombrit aussitôt à l'évocation de ce qu'il avait vaguement redouté, mais qu'il avait repoussé, s'imaginant que, comme lui, les habitants de son village bien-aimé seraient tolérants, ouverts et compréhensifs. Il n'avait pas pris compte de la mise en garde de Sarutobi-sama, et il commençait à le regretter.

« Ce n'était pas mon but. Je voulais que les villageois te voient comme un héros. Un héros les protégeant de Kyûbi. »

Naruto eut un fou rire monstre à ces mots. Il s'esclaffa tant et si bien que, en peu de temps, il eut du mal à reprendre sa respiration. Finalement, il se calma aussi vite qu'il avait ri, et, le regard froid, il transperça son père de ses yeux d'une couleur métallique.

« Ils ne m'ont jamais vu comme un héros. Jamais. La seule chose qu'ils aient vu en moi, c'est Kyûbi. Le démon, le monstre, le tueur, le meurtrier sans âme, l'aberration, celui qui n'aurait jamais dû naître... C'est comme ça qu'ils me voyaient, et c'est comme ça qu'ils m'appelaient.

– Je suis dés...

– Vous n'êtes certainement pas désolé, coupa-t-il. Vous avez choisi de sacrifier votre famille, votre propre fils, un bébé nouveau-né, pour le village. Vous avez fait votre choix. Maintenant, assumez. Soyez un ninja jusqu'au bout, puisque vous n'avez pas choisi d'honorer votre rôle de père.

– Comment pourrais-je...

– Au moins, je pourrais vous respecter pour une chose. Sinon, je ne vous verrais que comme un homme pitoyable qui se cherche des excuses et qui, en plus, n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de me pourrir la vie, et ça, même après sa mort !

– Je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive tous ces malheurs.

– Comment vous appelez-vous ?

– ... Quoi ? »

Stupéfait par la question tombant comme un cheveu sur la soupe, le père de Naruto écarquilla les yeux et pencha la tête sur le côté, comme un chiot perdu. Toutefois, Naruto ne fut pas le moins du monde attendri, et il réitéra sa question :

« Comment vous appelez-vous ?

– ... Minato. Minato Namikaze. »_ [3]_

Naruto eut un nouveau sourire, et Minato se méfia, le trouvant bien peu naturel. Le jeune homme de dix-sept ans ferma les yeux et hocha doucement la tête, semblant en pleine réflexion, puis ses paupières se soulevèrent d'un coup, et il dévisagea à nouveau ce qui lui servait de paternel.

« C'est marrant, ça aussi... Je n'ai pas le souvenir que personne ne vous ait jamais appelé par votre nom, ou même votre prénom. C'était toujours « le Quatrième », ou « Hokage-sama, Quatrième du nom », mais quel nom ? D'ailleurs, je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, pas Namikaze. Je croyais qu'on donnait le nom du père à l'enfant, pourtant. Uzumaki, ça vient d'où ?

– De ta... de votre mère, se reprit Minato sous le regard flamboyant de son fils, Kushina Uzumaki.

– Kushina ? répéta le jeune homme.

– Kushina, confirma le père.

– C'est également la première fois que j'entends son prénom. Et... À quoi ressemblait-elle ?

– Elle... elle était rousse. Elle avait les cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant, très longs, lisses et épais, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu-gris incroyable, et elle était originaire du pays des Tourbillons. Elle s'emportait souvent, et elle avait un sourire éclatant. Personne n'était aussi extraverti qu'elle, même si elle savait aussi se montrer très douce, et elle était d'une beauté rare et incomparable. »

Naruto hocha silencieusement la tête, et Minato soupira, comprenant un peu mieux la réaction de son fils. Toutefois, il ne l'acceptait pas, et il avait bien l'intention de se faire entendre de son seul enfant !

Seulement, il n'eut pas le temps de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit qu'il fut coupé dans son élan par un rire rauque et guttural, et même bestial. Plissant les yeux, il dévisagea Kyûbi qu'il avait jusque-là occulté, focalisé qu'il était sur sa conversation, ou plutôt, sur l'avalanche de reproches qui s'étaient abattus sur lui.

Kurama sourit une fois que son rire se fut calmé, et interpella Naruto d'une voix presque joyeuse :

« **Alors comme ça, tu me vois comme un père, gamin... ?**

– Euh... répondit le concerné, interloqué et rougissant, pour le coup.

– **Tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus plaisir, Petit. **»

Naruto ne manqua pas de noter le changement d'appellation, pendant que de son côté, Minato s'étranglait d'indignation. Le renard le remarqua et lui adressa un sourire narquois, ce qui amusa Sasuke et Naruto, ce dernier comprenant que, même si le renard était sincère avec lui, il en profitait également pour bien emmerder son paternel, ce qu'il approuvait sans souci.

Quant à Sasuke, il ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir :

« Au fait, il n'y a que moi que ça choque, ou c'est normal que le Quatrième soit là, alors qu'il est censé être mort ? »

Kyûbi ricana et répondit de sa voix rauque :

« **Il me semble que l'humain a eu un éclair de génie avant sa mort, ou plutôt, avant la mort de son corps.**

– ... la mort de son corps ? répétèrent Sasuke et Naruto, en synchronisation.

– **Il a enfermé tout ce qui restait de son chakra —et donc de son âme— dans une partie du sceau à laquelle je n'avais jamais eu accès jusqu'à aujourd'hui. À présent que cette part s'est débloquée, j'ai pu comprendre ce qui s'est passé pendant que tu l'insultais, Petit.**

– Je... commença Naruto.

– **Ce n'est pas un reproche, Petit, au contraire !**

– Mouais... Et donc ? Il a enfermé son âme ici, alors qu'il aurait pu rester en vie, c'est ça que tu est en train de me dire ? »

Minato sembla soudain perdre toute couleur, et Kyûbi sourit sadiquement, savourant d'avance sa réponse... car il savait que l'autre trépassé ne pourrait pas le contredire. Il était un démon, certes, mais pas un menteur, ça, tout le monde le dirait. Toutefois, en bon renard —et démon de surcroît— qui se respecte, il était rusé, ne dévoilant la vérité que lorsqu'il le jugeait nécessaire, et savait jouer des mots.

Alors, laissant volontairement traîner le silence pour le suspense, il profita de ce que l'attente se lisait dans tous les regards —plus l'angoisse chez l'enfoiré notoire qui l'avait enfermé là, ce qui faisait un bon bonus—, avant de répondre sur un ton volontairement dramatique :

« **Exactement. Il avait la possibilité, même infime, de survivre. Seulement, il n'aurait jamais pu redevenir ninja après ça, mon scellement lui a presque tout coûté, mais j'ai senti qu'il avait encore la force de vivre... force qu'il a abandonnée pour apposer une dernière protection au sceau, comme tu peux le comprendre et le constater, Petit. **»

Naruto, profondément choqué de ce que cette révélation sous-entendait, resta silencieux. Sasuke sentit qu'il valait mieux ne pas intervenir et s'en abstint donc, se rappelant des combats qui avaient lieu à l'extérieur, et s'étonnant de ce que Hinata ne l'avait pas encore ramené dans son corps, concluant rapidement que, si elle avait besoin d'aide, elle saurait leur faire comprendre, à lui et Naruto.

Quant à Minato, il ne savait plus où se mettre. Décidément, cette rencontre avec son fils n'était pas du tout comme il l'avait attendue ou imaginée... Certes, il se doutait qu'il aurait droit à quelques reproches, mais de là à le mépriser, voire même à le haïr, c'était un peu trop exagéré, selon lui.

Alors qu'il allait prendre la parole pour se défendre, Naruto le coupa involontairement —car il ne le regardait pas— et demanda, tête baissée, yeux voilés par ses cheveux, d'une voix fragile qui alarma Sasuke et Kurama :

« Si... Si vous étiez resté en vie, Hokage-sama... Où est-ce que... Où... Où est-ce qu'on aurait vécu ? Je suppose que, puisque ma mère est morte en couches —c'est ce que m'avait dit le Troisième—, on n'aurait vécu que tous les deux, au moins quelques années ? Pas vrai ?

– Eh bien... »

Décontenancé, Minato réfléchit un peu, se demandant vaguement où était le piège dans la question de son fils, avant de répondre d'une voix soigneusement maîtrisée :

« Nous aurions vécu dans notre maison, bien sûr. Tu es censé y vivre, d'ailleurs, Sarutobi-sama ne t'y a pas installé ?

– Non. J'ai grandi et vécu dans un appartement miteux, avec le strict nécessaire, aux frais du village qui me servait une pension minime. Je n'ai jamais eu aucun héritage, et j'ai très vite dû apprendre à tenir un livre de comptes, avant même de savoir vraiment lire ou écrire, puisque j'avais quatre ans, ou cinq peut-être... On me coupait régulièrement l'eau ou l'électricité sans explication, et ça, même si je payais régulièrement mes factures. Personne ne m'a jamais appris à cuisiner, ni appris à m'habiller, ou à me laver, ni même les codes de bonne conduite, ou les codes sociaux en général. J'ai dû apprendre seul. Je ne pouvais me procurer que le moins cher en nourriture ou en vêtements, et les autres enfants se moquaient de moi parce que je n'étais pas à la mode et me haïssaient naturellement, parce qu'ils suivaient l'exemple des adultes. »

Le jeune homme marqua une pause, avant de reprendre, sans animosité et très calmement :

« Enfin, pour acheter des produits quelconques, c'était quand les commerçants m'acceptaient comme client. Et ça, c'était aussi quand les villageois ne me prenaient pas mes courses pour les détruire au sol, avant de me tabasser pour faire bonne mesure, dans une ruelle crasseuse et déserte, parce qu'ils savaient que personne ne passait par là. Et que personne n'irait aider l'enfant-démon, bien sûr. Quant à l'apprentissage à l'école, j'étais un cancre... Évidemment, puisque je n'avais ni parents ni tuteur pour m'apprendre à la maison. Si Yume-nee-chan ne m'avait pas pris en charge l'année de mes huit ans, peut-être que je ne serais pas devenu ninja, ou alors, ça aurait été bien plus dur, et j'aurais été bien plus faible. »

Tout ça avait été dit d'un ton plat, sans émotion aucune, et Naruto avait gardé la tête basse, le dos presque voûté, comme s'il refusait de s'épancher plus avant, comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'on le plaigne. Minato sentit sa gorge se serrer, et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux pendant qu'un goût de bile et de cendres se faisait sentir dans sa bouche.

Il murmura alors, davantage pour lui-même :

« Comment ont-ils pu faire subir ça à un enfant... »

Kurama répondit alors, mais cette fois sans moquerie ni malice :

« **C'est simple. Puisque le Petit n'était reconnu d'aucun grand clan, qu'il n'avait aucune fortune, ni aucun héritage, il était considéré comme un enfant trouvé et n'ayant aucune valeur. Il était exclu du village, parce que pour les villageois, il n'était pas des leurs. S'ils avaient su qui était son père, peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas été plus apprécié à cause de ma présence, mais au moins, il n'aurait pas été vu comme rien de moins qu'un parasite.**

– Mais c'était pour le protéger ! protesta Minato.

– **Peut-être bien. Ça ne change rien.** »

Minato s'affaissa, entendant enfin qu'il avait fait fausse route.

Sans haine ni colère, Naruto redressa la tête, et, ses yeux vides plantés dans ceux perdus de son père, il lui adressa une unique demande d'une voix neutre et sans aucune agressivité, comme vidé de ses émotions :

« Disparaissez. Vous êtes mieux mort que vivant. Et si vous voyez votre femme, ma mère, dites-lui que je ne la déteste pas. Je ne peux pas dire que je l'aime, puisque je ne la connais pas, mais elle est morte pour moi, alors je ne peux pas la détester, et je la considérerai toujours comme ma mère. Vous, par contre... Vous auriez pu être là pour moi, et vous m'avez abandonné. Je ne sais pas si je vous déteste, mais je ne pourrai jamais vous apprécier ou vous admirer. Pour moi, vous êtes un lâche, et vous ne serez jamais mon père, vous n'êtes que mon géniteur, celui qui m'a pourri la vie, qui est la cause de mes souffrances, et rien d'autre. Alors partez, et laissez-moi. Je veux que vous disparaissiez de ma vie, et je ne veux même pas savoir ce que vous avez à dire. » _[4]_

Sasuke fut troublé par une impression fugace, comme une réminiscence, avant de comprendre que, si Naruto avait mené cette parodie d'échange avec son géniteur d'une telle manière, c'est que, comme lui, il avait dû ruminer pendant des années pour trouver la meilleure façon d'exprimer son ressentiment à la personne responsable de tous ses malheurs. Et cela, quand bien même la possibilité de tout déballer à cette personne était infime, voire considérée comme impossible dans le cas de Naruto, puisque le Quatrième était censé être mort !

Le brun se souvint également de toutes ces longues conversations qu'il avait eues avec Yume et qui lui avaient permis d'exprimer tout son ressentiment, toute sa colère et sa rancune contre le monde entier. La jeune femme lui avait permis de ne pas perdre pied lors de ces moments privilégiés, et il supposa qu'il devait en être de même pour Naruto et Hinata, qu'il avait souvent vu, eux aussi, avoir des échanges plutôt longs avec leur sœur de cœur.

Toutefois, lors de ces échanges, chacun d'eux était seul avec la jeune femme, et en observant Naruto exprimer ainsi tous ses griefs à son paternel, il comprenait désormais pourquoi : ça permettait aujourd'hui à Naruto de mener l'échange comme il l'entendait, et de s'affirmer pleinement. Il en irait de même pour lui et Hinata, lorsque ce serait leur tour.

En revanche, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de noter les interventions nombreuses et pertinentes de Kurama, ce qui n'était pas si étonnant. Lui-même était intervenu, mais une seule fois, contrairement au démon. En même temps, il cohabitait avec le blond depuis le jour de sa naissance, on pouvait donc les considérer comme indissociables... différents, mais indissociables.

En se penchant sur les interventions du renard, Sasuke se fit la réflexion que, même s'il avait voulu se venger du Quatrième, Kurama avait à chaque fois soutenu Naruto. Souvent indirectement, certes, mais il l'avait fait.

Sasuke s'adressa donc au concerné, mais sans titre honorifique :

« Kurama ?

– **Hum ? Qu'y a-t-il, gamin Uchiwa ?**

– Tu as assuré. »

Face au sourire lumineux du brun, Kurama écarquilla les yeux, trop surpris pour masquer sa réaction. Voyant la sincérité briller dans le regard noir, il s'adoucit, avant de, presqu'aussitôt, reprendre son masque de Grand-Méchant-Démon-Renard-Moqueur. Sasuke eut quand même le temps de voir l'éclair doux qui avait traversé les yeux rouges, ce qui le fit pouffer et le conforta en même temps dans l'idée que son meilleur ami était entre de bonnes mains.

Kurama grogna pour la forme à cette moquerie, plus amusé qu'agacé de s'être fait avoir comme un bleu par ce fichu gamin. Finalement, il avait raison, aussi impertinent que son Petit... Et, il ne l'avouerait jamais à personne, mais peut-être que tous les Uchiwa n'étaient pas si pourris que ça, en fait...

* * *

De nouveau dans son corps, Sasuke vit la bulle protectrice de Kisame éclater d'un coup, l'eau se répandant tout autour en gerbes puissantes et trempant tout le monde, eux compris. Il vit Zetsu, l'original, attaquer Hinata qui répondit avec précision. Elle enchaînait les coups de poings et de paumes avec une précision et une force fulgurantes ne laissant aucune chance à l'ennemi.

La combinaison de son Byakugan et de la force qu'elle avait acquise sous l'entraînement de Tsunade, en plus de ses compétences médicales lui donnant une parfaite connaissance de l'anatomie de presque tous les êtres vivants faisait d'elle une combattante redoutable. Chacun de ses coups était porté avec précision et faisait mouche, et aucune dépense de chakra n'était inutile. Tout était parfaitement dosé.

Zetsu avait beau être un adversaire coriace, il ne faisait pas le poids, et il ne fallut pas plus de deux minutes à la jeune fille pour qu'elle l'achève d'un kunai aiguisé qui lui trancha la gorge, et d'une main enfoncée dans son cœur par précaution.

La mort de l'ennemi fit instantanément disparaître tous ses clones, et Kisame en profita pour rejoindre aussitôt les trois jeunes ninjas, félicitant la demoiselle de sa puissance :

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais si forte, gamine ! Itachi avait laissé entendre que tu étais faible, à vrai-dire. Ça devait être un autre mensonge pour qu'on te sous-estime. Ça t'a donné un gros avantage, mais maintenant, l'effet de surprise est passé, et avec les autres... »

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, mais il n'en avait pas besoin, Hinata avait compris, et elle était reconnaissante à Itachi-san pour son mensonge. Elle remarqua soudain que Sasuke les dévisageait, une lueur approbatrice dans ses yeux rouges, et elle demanda :

« Depuis quand es-tu revenu, Sasuke-kun ?

– Depuis que la barrière de Kisame a explosé.

– Je vois. Ç'a été rapide, commenta-t-elle.

– Vraiment ? s'étonna Sasuke, pensant qu'au contraire, ça avait été long.

– **Les conversations de l'esprit et les conversations réelles ne durent pas le même temps. Il ne s'est passé que cinq minutes dans la réalité, grand maximum.** »

La voix caverneuse interrompit les deux jeunes gens qui se retournèrent vers Naruto, de même que Kisame... ou plutôt, vers un renard géant de trente mètres de haut à vue de nez, huit queues battant l'air derrière lui, la neuvième servant à maintenir une humaine inconsciente sur son dos, près de son cou.

« K-Ky-Kyû-Kyûbi-bi... ? geignit pitoyablement Hinata, les yeux écarquillés et sa belle assurance envolée.

– Tout va bien, Hinata, la rassura aussitôt Sasuke. Kurama est avec nous et ne peut pas nous trahir. Je m'en suis assuré.

– Et... Et Naruto-kun ?

– **Il va bien, même s'il boude.**

– Il... Il boude ? s'étonna Hinata.

– **Il y a eu un imprévu au moment de la fusion, un imprévu que le Petit voulait voir disparaître, mais j'ai décidé de le garder en le mettant de côté. Alors le Petit boude. **»

Hinata fronça les sourcils, perplexe, mais Sasuke lui fit signe qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard. Kisame, bien qu'amusé de la bouderie de l'hôte du démon, reprit le fil de la conversation en demandant :

« Et le sceau, petit Uchiwa ?

– Brisé. Volontairement, j'entends. Naruto et Kurama ont fusionné leurs chakras, mais pas leurs esprits. Pour les détails, on verra plus tard, mais tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir pour l'instant, c'est qu'ils peuvent intervertir à volonté celui qui maîtrise le corps de Naruto sans dommage. Comme Kurama est largement plus puissant et que ça fait dix-sept ans qu'il n'a rien fait, il a décidé de se battre à nos côtés. »

Hinata et Kisame acquiescèrent. Sasuke fronça soudain les sourcils en voyant les autres combattants, alliés comme ennemis.

« Hinata, c'est quoi, ça ?

– Ça ? Ça quoi ?

– Eh bien, nos ennemis, là... Le type aux cheveux gris, et l'autre marionnette, qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Et leurs coéquipiers ?

– C'est simple, répondit Kisame d'un ton enjoué, et Sasuke devina que l'homme-requin se fendait la poire. Hidan a décidé de trahir l'organisation, et Sasori aussi. Kakuzu n'a pas apprécié, Hidan l'a donc tué avec sa technique. Hidan est immortel, il a suffi qu'il se transperce lui-même plusieurs fois aux emplacements des cœurs de Kakuzu pour le tuer. C'était plutôt divertissant, dommage que t'aies raté ça, petit Uchiwa.

– Eh ! protesta le concerné.

– Quant à Sasori, poursuivit Kisame avec un sourire moqueur, je crois qu'il se sentait un peu coupable de la mort de sa grand-mère. Je trouve ça idiot, s'il ne le voulait pas, il n'avait qu'à pas la tuer, d'autant qu'il avait le choix, lui. Enfin, on est intelligent ou on ne l'est pas. Deidara a voulu le tuer, et les jeunots avec en se faisant exploser, mais Sasori l'a maîtrisé comme s'il s'agissait d'une de ses marionnettes. C'était drôle, ça, aussi. Il l'a fait exploser plus loin, en le faisant s'envoler sur un oiseau d'argile le plus haut possible. Ça a fait un beau feu d'artifice, tiens. _[5]_

– **Pourquoi j'ai raté ça... **se lamenta soudain le démon renard.

– Bah, s'amusa Kisame de cette réaction inattendue, il y a encore des combats à venir, tu sais, Kyûbi... »

Kurama sourit cruellement, ses crocs se dévoilant, et Kisame y répondit d'un sourire semblable. De l'autre côté de ce qui était devenu un terrain vague, Shikamaru donnait ses ordres, obéi même par les récents traîtres de l'Akatsuki, ce qui faisait enrager le reste de leurs ennemis.

Soudain, la femme aux cheveux bleus, Konan, apparut, comme sortie de nulle part, et elle fonça sur Sakura qui, isolée à ce moment-là, ne put éviter l'affrontement. Elles se battirent férocement, mais il était clair que l'avantage allait à la criminelle. Sakura ne pouvait compter sur l'aide de ses alliés, trop occupés par les assauts incessants du reste de l'Akatsuki, et même de quelques ninjas d'Ame qui arrivaient par vagues. Ces derniers n'étaient que peu puissants, mais leur surnombre en faisait une menace sérieuse et permettait à l'Akatsuki de gagner du temps et du terrain.

Sakura ne put éviter un sabre de papier, aussi tranchant qu'une vraie lame, et sa jambe gauche fut proprement sectionnée à la base de la cuisse, ce qui provoqua un important écoulement de sang. Hurlant de douleur, elle apposa deux mains de chakra vert médical sur le moignon de sa jambe amputée, interrompant à temps l'écoulement du flot rouge qui l'aurait immanquablement tuée en quelques minutes.

Elle fit un garrot à l'aide de sa ceinture mais, trop prise par ses soins, elle ne put parer les attaques de papier qui s'abattirent sur elle. Entourée de toutes parts d'origami tranchants, une jambe en moins et ayant perdu beaucoup de sang, elle sentait la fin venir. Toutefois, elle décida de regarder la mort en face, et, décidée, elle planta son regard dans celui morne de son adversaire.

Konan acquiesça, mais plutôt que de la tuer, elle lui annonça :

« Tu ne vas pas mourir. Tu ne mérites pas que je te fasse cette faveur. En revanche, je vais te laisser un souvenir indélébile. Pour que tu te souviennes à jamais qu'être ninja n'est pas un jeu, et que tu ne tentes plus jamais ce qui est au-delà de ta portée. Gamine. »

Le ton employé avait été, à l'image de celle qui avait parlé, morne et sans vie, bien que le mépris fut clairement discernable sur le dernier mot. Sakura écarquilla ses yeux d'émeraude lorsqu'elle compris ce qu'allait faire son ennemie, et elle ouvrit la bouche pour crier à l'aide, mais sa voix ne voulut pas sortir. Terrifiée, elle observa le ballet gracieux mais mortel du papier en suspension autour d'elle, et qui s'abattit soudain, transperçant sa peau, mettant ses chairs à vif, et tranchant irrémédiablement ses points de chakra, sans pour autant la tuer.

Elle ne pourrait plus jamais employer de chakra et ne serait donc plus jamais ninja.

En perdant connaissance, elle crut entendre vaguement l'écho d'un cri féminin, et pensa y reconnaître la voix d'Ino. Elle se laissa sombrer._ [6]_

* * *

Du côté de l'équipe de Kisame, Kyûbi reconnut le chakra de celui qui l'avait manipulé et décida d'aller prêter main-forte à Itachi, faisant toutefois attention à sa charge. Étant donné le lien qui s'était créé entre son Petit et la gamine, Kurama la considérait comme faisant partie de sa meute, et donc, bien que son chakra maléfique ne pouvait la soigner, il n'avait en revanche pas la capacité de lui faire le moindre mal, aussi, il ne s'inquiéta pas plus que ça de son sort. Tant qu'elle tenait en place le temps des combats, elle s'en sortirait.

Les humains étaient fragiles, mais pas à ce point.

Hinata repéra le combat entre Sakura et Konan, et elle voulut y aller, mais Sasuke et Kisame la retinrent. De nouveaux ennemis avaient fait leur apparition, et ceux-là n'étaient pas du menu fretin, contrairement aux locaux.

Ces nouveaux venus étaient puissants, et même s'ils étaient peu nombreux —au nombre de quatre seulement—, ils pouvaient faire la différence, pour peu qu'on les sous-estime ou qu'ils usent d'un quelconque effet de surprise.

Vêtus de longs manteaux noirs à capuches dissimulant leurs traits, rien ne permettait de les distinguer les uns des autres, si ce n'est une silhouette plus frêle que les autres évoquant une femme, bien que ça pouvait aussi être un jeune garçon, et une autre silhouette plutôt massive, laissant deviner une forte puissance physique. Toutefois, quelque chose titilla Hinata et Sasuke sur l'une des deux autres personnes.

Le chakra de cette personne leur était à la fois terriblement familier, et terriblement différent, comme si l'essence profonde de la personne avait changé, comme si elle n'était plus du tout la même.

* * *

Kankuro se battait en tandem avec Shino et Sasori depuis que celui-ci les avait rejoints au dernier moment, contre l'un des Pain, un qui était plutôt massif et qui semblait avoir des yeux partout. Le combat s'annonçait rude, d'autant que tous les Pain ne s'étaient pas encore montrés, selon les estimations de Shikamaru. Il y en avait six en tout, et seulement trois étaient de sortie. Il faudrait redoubler de vigilance, et économiser leur chakra au maximum.

Du côté du jeune Nara, justement, celui-ci se battait contre l'un des trois Pain apparus avec le soutien précieux de Choji, ainsi que Kiba et Akamaru, qui avaient été séparés de Temari lors de leur précédent affrontement contre Deidara.

Temari, justement, avait rejoint l'équipe de Gaï, avec Neji, Lee et Tenten contre le dernier des trois premiers Pain.

En plus de ces cadavres ambulants, ils devaient également faire face aux sous-fifres de l'Akatsuki qui débarquaient par dizaines. Bien que peu puissants, leur surnombre les avantageait grandement et détournait souvent leur attention de leurs véritables ennemis.

Quant à Ino, elle courut en direction de l'endroit où Sakura était tombée, prête à en découdre avec cette femme aux cheveux bleus, mais arrivée sur place, seule son amie d'enfance était présente, l'ennemie ayant préféré se retirer. Du moins, pour l'instant, car elle s'était révélée redoutable. Ino, bien que sur ses gardes, se précipita pour faire un diagnostic et donner les premiers soins à Sakura qui en avait visiblement besoin.

Shikamaru, lui, bien que concentré sur son combat, ne manquait rien de ce qu'il se passait alentour, et l'arrivée des ennemis l'ennuya sans trop l'inquiéter non plus. Il savait que Sasuke et Hinata étaient tout à fait aptes à s'en charger. Quant à Kisame, c'était un monstre de puissance, il ne s'en faisait pas trop pour lui.

En revanche, l'attaque contre Sakura avait été particulièrement bien calculée, et c'est ce qui le dérangeait le plus. En pensant que les deux amies d'enfance étaient ensemble, il avait calculé qu'elles se protégeraient mutuellement, sauf qu'elles avaient été séparées lors des affrontements, et la femme cachée en avait profité pour s'attaquer à l'un de leurs atouts. Car si Sakura et Ino étaient les plus faibles du groupe, elles n'en demeuraient pas moins capables, et surtout, elles étaient leurs médecins.

Bon, ils avaient toujours Hinata qui était la plus forte, tant au niveau médical qu'au niveau du combat, mais elle avait spécifié être là pour se battre, alors il avait compté sur les deux autres. Et comme Ino était accaparée par les soins de Sakura qui, de toute manière, ne servait pas à grand-chose, ça leur donnait un handicap plutôt conséquent.

Leurs ennemis avaient très bien calculé leur coup.

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_[1] NDA : Et allez, voilà la référence toute faite ! Franchement, comment vouliez-vous que je formule ça, moi ? Ah, oui... « Tu es mon fils ! », ça sonne bien aussi, mais c'est pas pareil, ça fait plus : « Je pense à toi avant de penser à moi. », alors que « Je suis ton père. », ça fait : « Tu es sous mon autorité, tu dois m'écouter. » Enfin, c'est comme ça que je le perçois._

_[2] NDA : J'ai vérifié dans le dictionnaire, parce que je voulais mettre « arrachage » à la base. Arrachage, c'est pour les plantes, c'est un terme d'agriculture. L'arrachement, c'est l'action d'arracher. C'est donc ce deuxième mot qui était le bon, dans ce contexte._

_[3] NDA : Bond. James Bond. Ok, je sors..._

_[4] NDA : Désolée pour celles et ceux que cette partie aura choqué, mais pour moi, Naruto qui accepte son père, comme ça, sans se poser de question, je n'ai jamais adhéré... J'ai toujours trouvé que la version de Kishimoto était bien trop simpliste et enfantine, au regard de ce qu'a vécu Naruto. Peut-être que la réaction que j'ai donnée ici à Naruto est exagérée, mais elle est plus logique à mon sens. Bien sûr, si vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec moi, vous êtes tout à fait libres de le dire, je ne serai pas fâchée !_

_[5] NDA : Pour l'oiseau qui s'envole dans le ciel puis qui explose, je me suis inspirée de One Piece, dans l'arc d'Alabasta, quand Pell s'envole le plus haut possible sous sa forme de faucon avec la bombe entre ses serres. Je crois bien que cette scène m'a marquée._

_[6] NDA : À la base, je voulais que, non seulement Sakura perde la capacité d'être ninja, mais qu'en plus, elle perde une jambe ET un bras. Plus précisément la jambe gauche et le bras droit, puisque je crois qu'elle est droitière, ce qui aurait fait un triple, voire un quadruple handicap. Finalement, j'ai décidé d'être un peu moins sadique en lui laissant ses deux bras intacts. Est-ce que les coupures laisseront des cicatrices et la défigureront ? Ça, je n'ai pas encore décidé... J'aviserai en fonction des commentaires..._

_._

_Sinon, j'ai corrigé tous les chapitres jusqu'au 13, bien que pour le 13 en question, il s'agissait plus d'une correction de mise en page qu'autre chose. À présent, les réponses aux reviews..._

_Fifmou : Eh bien oui, c'est ça ! Le donjon de Naheulbeuk ! Heureuse que tu connaisses, cette série est vieille, mais elle est à mourir de rire, alors je voulais la partager, tout simplement !_

_Maire de Tahiti : Merci pour ta review ! Pour la proposition de Kurama, j'ai décidé de garder le suspense... Nyark, oui, je suis sadique, je sais ! Oui, j'aime Kisame, je le trouve trop souvent dénigré, ou mis dans un rôle de méchant, j'ai voulu changer un peu la donne._

_luli : Ah, non, pas de SasuHina, navrée... et je ne révélerai pas avec qui Sasuke finira. Un seul indice : ce sera très étonnant, mais c'est un couple qui existe, bien que très rare._

_gouldo1 : En effet, vive le Donjon !_

_Sawaz : Désolée, j'ai vu des noms ensemble, alors j'ai fait une mauvaise connection... c'est mes neurones qui font un travail pourri, tu comprends ? Sinon, j'ai rien contre le SasuNaru, à part qu'il est trop présent, il faudrait faire des couples plus variés, d'ailleurs, je vais en proposer quelques-uns, avec cette histoire... j'attends toujours les spéculations, hein ! Sinon, t'inquiète, je lis aussi des fics sur HP, et j'adore cet univers aussi, j'ai même écrit dessus —et posté aussi, mais c'est pas bien de me faire de la pub, je suis vilaine ! Oh là, moi aussi, être dans les bras de Naruto avec son sourire Colgate, le rêve ! Et ses yeux, bordel, ses yeux, ahhhh ! Faudrait peut-être écrire une fiction avec un couple Naruto-Lectrice, non ? Ce serait l'éclate !_

_._

_Bon, sinon, les gens, j'ai eu une idée, mais juste une idée en passant, ce n'est rien de concret, ni de vraiment sérieux, et je ne sais absolument pas si ça verra le jour, donc bon... En fait, au cours de l'écriture de la rencontre entre Naruto et son paternel, j'ai eu l'idée d'une fiction sans aucun OC, et où on aurait un Dark Naruto depuis le début, parce que Iruka n'aurait pas pris la peine de s'attarder sur lui, que Kyûbi serait en contact mental avec lui depuis presque toujours, et pour plein d'autres raisons que j'ai dévoilées dans ce chapitre. Voilà, ce serait l'idée de base. Et, peut-être, une désertion de Naruto qui rejoindrait Sasuke dans ses idées de vengeance envers le village, enfin, tout un joyeux programme, même si ça, ça peut ne pas se faire. Comme je l'ai dit, ce n'est qu'au stade d'idée, c'est la première fois que j'écris ça, vous avez donc cette idée en avant-première !_

_._

_._

_._

_... Reviews, please ?_


End file.
